


Casting Shadows

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, F/M, Romance, alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: An alternate version of season 5. Silas is out and he is planning to die to join his soul mate Amara. She is the doppelganger of one of the Mystic Falls gang, only who she's the copy of is not what anyone expected, and one by one they all find out





	1. Prologue - Silas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year before I made an AO3 account so this is complete. I will upload chapters every few days when I have time. Enjoy!

 

_It's been two thousand years since I have gazed upon that lovely face. Two thousand years trapped on an Island, starved until I had calcified, waiting for the moment I could be set free and reunite with my beloved Amara, and have long overdue revenge on my ex-fiancée Qetsiyah._

_I saw her beautiful face briefly in the memories of the Bennett witch as I played with her mind, manipulating her to follow my version of Sheila so that she would come to me. The hunter whom followed her could see the lost souls of the Other Side, and he knew that which the girl saw was not true. She did not listen to him and soon found where I lay entombed._

_It amused me greatly as they tried to pry the cure from my calcified hands. I have held this box for near on two millennia and I will not let it go; however briefly, until blood runs through my veins anew._

_The smell of the witch's blood started to awaken my senses, oh the smell alone would not revive me but my starving body cried out for the taste of it. I paid no attention to the hunter’s discussion as I felt the mind of another approaching, one whose mind was filled with nothing but treachery and survival._

_I was proven right as not long after arrival, the woman pretended to be the boy’s sister before growing bored of the act and offering his neck to me._

_The first drops of blood hit my tongue, rushing through my parched veins like it was nothing. I needed more, much more, to quench an unquenchable thirst. I tore savagely into the hunter, tasting his delicious blood as he screamed in terror. I could finally move my arms after so long of stillness, so I reached up and held his neck. I greedily took all he had to offer me, feeling my whole body shake off the hard stone-like exterior that had covered me for far too long._

_The boys incessant screaming began to pain me, the sound annoyingly loud in my sensitive ears. With one twist of my wrist I broke the hunter's neck, his screams ending instantly and his body fell to the ground. The boy had served his purpose and I no longer wished to keep him alive._

_I felt relief at the mask that covered my face. In the minds of those I'd searched, I had not only seen the face of my long lost love, but that of my own. I can't have anyone know who I am before I want them to. So I will keep those little secrets to myself, to be revealed as I saw fit, after a touch of torture to the doppelgängers that walked around with faces that should have never been given to them._

_There was only one Silas and Amara._

 

* * *

_In my hunger I drained the other hunter they had trapped, the curse attached to their deaths afflicted me, but it was no more than a momentary distraction, I beat it within minutes. The magic contained in their death moment not enough to sway me from my goal; to get off this Island and begin playing with the mind of the witch so that she would finish my expression triangle._

_All the others had fled from the Island leaving only the Bennett witch and a lone vampire. I appeared before Bonnie as Atticus, starting to penetrate her mind, to break through the weak protection that could not beat me for I had thousands of years of mind control available to me._

_I held myself back and watched at a distance as the vampire found Bonnie and proceeded to get her off the Island. I followed._

 

* * *

_I watched and waited for weeks. Slowly working on Bonnie, convincing her that the only way to bring back her love was to kill the twelve witches. I watched from a distance as the witches tried to purge my influence from her, the pain she felt very real, and I could sense her resolve weakening._

_I was prepared to intervene when I caught sight of the face that haunted my dreams for eternity, followed closely by the self-proclaimed immortal hybrid; one I could so easily crush with hardly much effort, and my shadow self. I was caught aback by her, she was even more lovely than what I had seen in the others mind. Her blonde locks mesmerizing to my eyes, her scared and concerned eyes made some long dead part of my heart jump with the need to comfort her. I read her intent just moments before she moved._

_My loves shadow had just killed the twelve witches and completed the triangle._

_I... did not see that coming._

 

* * *

_I took immense pleasure in playing with the hybrids mind. He may be a thousand years old but his defences were no match for me, I am more than twice his age and far superior to him._

_As I made him believe that I had stabbed him with the tip of the only weapon able to kill him I could not help but find satisfaction. This worthless creature fancied himself in love with the face that belonged only to me. I took great pleasure in torturing him for that grand mistake, any girl who wore the face of my beloved would never love a monster like him. In fact, after reading his thoughts I saw that only recently he had stabbed and bit her, almost letting her die before swallowing his pride and giving her the cure. I clearly saw that she manipulated him, using his feelings for her to get him to heal her._

_I tortured him some more, appearing before him wearing the face of his obsession, playing into his fantasies before Klaus realised who I was. As if Amara's shadow would ever touch him with love and tenderness._

_When the hybrid called her over to help him, I was pleased to see that she did not just fawn over him because he was injured. In fact, she left him to his pain to spite him for expecting her to help him with nothing in return. She wanted to save the life of the younger hybrid, whom Klaus swore to hunt down and kill, in exchange for her help. It vexed me that she had yet another suitor after her heart, one whom she was lovers with._

_The doppelgänger prophecy should have never allowed such an affront to happen. Our shadow selves always end up together, are drawn together by the power of my everlasting love for Amara. Why was this newest pair the exception?_

 

* * *

_I couldn't allow myself to form an attachment to her, my plan was almost complete, and I would be reunited with my true love in death. But I could not leave her truly alone despite my sound reasoning so I tortured her for information on Bonnie as she hid from me._

_I first appeared as Matt, and then Klaus. Planting the seed in her head that I had, and would continue to, hurt her mother if she did not do what I wanted. And I would, no matter whose face she wore, or how much she reminded me of the woman I loved, I would kill everyone in my path until that dream was realized._

_Bonnie was the one to warn Caroline that I was actually in her house, and not her mother as I had pretended to be. Talking to her and gazing closely at her face had been a rare treat I scarcely allowed myself to indulge in._

 

* * *

_I let myself take on the visage of Klaus again, talking to her as we walked in the woods, calling her out on all the thoughts she never allowed herself to have about Klaus. I made a mistake by using the line Elena used, she was smart and realised instantly who I was. I made her think that I hurt her as I left her alone in the woods. She was more perceptive than I gave her credit for, she knew her friends; and enemies, so well that she could tell if they were acting differently._

_I would have to get rid of her for the final part of the plan._

 

* * *

_I cornered her in the grill, told her to keep cutting her wrist and to never stop, before leaving to check that all was in order. The spell was soon to be, Bonnie thought she was fooling me but I have been steps ahead of her this whole time. I knew she would betray me, I just let her think she had the upper hand so that she would perform the ritual._

 

* * *

_Ghosts are roaming Mystic Falls. Some with thoughts of revenge, others with wants of reuniting with loved ones. I cared for neither as I walked amongst them. They were but a step in my ultimate endgame, the showdown soon approaching._

 

* * *

_I am stone once again. I had just enough strength to make sure my face was covered as I became stone once again. It mattered not, I had waited a long time for this moment, I could wait a little longer._

_That longer turned out not to be as long as I thought. Barely a day had passed when I felt the spell wear off and I became my true self again. Something must have happened to the witch, not that I cared. I am free, and I can work on the next part of my plan to destroy the Other Side._

_But first I have something I must take care of._

 

* * *

_I watched from a distance as Amara's shadow hugged her mother, the pure joy and love on her face brought an unbidden smile to my face. For being a vampire she was so happy and full of life. She reminded me of my love, yet she was still so different._

_She was achingly beautiful._

_Amara's doppelgänger._

_Her shadow self._

_Caroline Forbes._

 

* * *

_I waited for the opportune moment to reveal myself to my doppelgänger. I first appeared as Elena, making him think that I was just another copy of her. I soon showed him my real face; his own face._

“ _Hello, my shadow self.”_

 _I approached him and stabbed him in the gut with a stake. I pulled him to me and hissed,_ “ _Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?” I let him go and he fell to his knees._

_I put him into the body-sized safe, locked him in there and tipped it over the edge of the cliff into the quarry._

_It was only fitting as he was prepared to do the same to me if Bonnie's spell would not have failed._

_I watched satisfied as the safe containing Stefan Salvatore; my shadow self, sank beneath the water._

_I would not allow Stefan nor Caroline to find their soul mate with one another until I was with my Amara and we had our own happy ending._

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Bonnie

 

Silas searched with his mind for Stefan in the water. He heard him struggling in the safe, his hands beating against the door, taking gasping water filled breaths, choking as he drowned, one last gulp left him as he died.

Silas smiled with satisfaction and entered Stefan's mind. As the magic held within his vampirism healed his body, it left his mind open to his influence.

 

* * *

 

_Stefan was in the boarding house, standing in front of a window, bright light streaming inside, giving off a surreal feel to his surroundings. His gaze swept the familiar room, an off feeling in his chest, that something wasn't right._

_He could taste the lingering saltiness of water._

_His chest felt tight, as if it was pushed down with pressure._

_A smirking figure appeared across from him, his own face looking back at him with malice._

_"Wha-" The words strained to pass his lips._

_"Your destiny is not what you think." Silas spoke, the smirk widening on his face, "She is not your destiny."_

_Water began to lap the edges of the room, murky water spilling from Stefan's mouth as he struggled to breathe, trying hard to understand Silas._

_The dark was beckoning him back._

_Just before the water consumed him he heard one last thing. One last whisper lost to the rush of water filling his lungs as he gasped awake._

_"Caroline is..."_

 

* * *

 

Silas blinked away the connection with Stefan's mind. He had planted a seed within Stefan's mind, a spark he would not understand but may come to know as he drowned over and over in punishment.

He fell in love with the wrong doppelganger.

A true crime to overlook one whom wore Amara's face. Her beautiful perfection millennium ahead of Elena's plainness.

For such a slight Stefan would spend forever drowning until somebody got a clue and rescued him.

Silas turned away from the quarry's edge, walked to the vehicle and drove off. He needed to gather his strength, to reach his full potential for the next part of his plan.

He needed to find the Anchor to the Other Side.

 

* * *

 

**Three months later**

Stefan struggled in the water, his hands banging uselessly against the door of the safe, bubbles escaping his mouth as he drowned for the hundredth time, each new death caused him to lose hope that anyone would be coming for him. That anyone even realized he was missing.

Damon; the brother he loved more than anything and had sacrificed everything for. Elena; the girl he had loved, the former love of his life, and current love of his brother. Caroline; his best friend, his sober sponsor, his personal ray of sunshine, his... something more.

Stefan would be lost to the water forever while Silas lived _his_ life with the people he loved most. His eyes closed as the water consumed him once again.

 

* * *

 

_Stefan imagined that he is standing at a window, bright light streaming inside, when Damon approaches him from behind, handing him a glass of bourbon._

_Damon stared at Stefan's back, "Wish I could say it gets better."_

_Stefan continued to stare out the window, "The answer's 'no,' Damon."_

_"Why? So you can keep dying and coming back to life? You've felt nothing but sheer agony for three months." Damon voice was full of sympathy for the pain his brother was going through, "You hallucinate conversations with me to have something to do. Just turn off that pesky humanity switch."_

_Stefan shook his head, "Won't take the pain away."_

_"Yeah, but it'll turn off your misery. Your fear, your hopelessness." Damon responded._

_"And then what, huh?" Stefan turned around to face Damon, his eyes red with the emotions he clung on to, "Let's just say that you actually notice that I'm gone, let's say I get out of this. What good is it if I'm a monster again? How is that better than any of this?"_

_Damon was silent for a moment, just staring into his brother's silently pleading gaze. He raised his hand to clasp Stefan's shoulder, "Just turn it off." His voice was soft, "Turn it off."_

_Stefan stared tearfully_ _at Damon, searching his eyes before finally closing his and preparing to turn off his switch. His eyes snapped open as he felt soft hands cradle his cheeks, and he looked directly into the eyes of his best friend, “Caroline?”_

“ _Don't do it, Stefan.” Caroline stroked her thumbs against his skin, “You are so much stronger than you think.”_

_A tear slipped down his cheek as he shook his head, “No, I'm not.”_

“ _Yes, you are.” Caroline disagreed, her eyes shining as she pleaded with him, “Don't lose that part of you that cares, Stefan. Don't lose who you are.”_

_Stefan raised his hands to clutch Caroline's against his face, his eyes over spilling with tears, his voice hoarse, “I don't think I can do this forever, Caroline.”_

“ _It won't be forever.” Caroline's face brightened with determination and she vowed, “I will come for you, Stefan.”_

_Despite feeling himself being pulled under by the water rapidly filling his lungs, he couldn't help but believe her. Whatever Caroline Forbes put her mind to she would succeed._

_Stefan smiled._

 

* * *

 

Bonnie has the vaguest memory of when she crossed over. The memory fading the longer she was on the Other Side. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face she had seen everyday of her short life on the face of her best friend. Caroline.

She didn't know what it meant. How could somebody wearing her best friends face be on the Other Side? Elena was _the_ doppelganger as far as she knew, but what else would explain what she saw. Two faces the same, every detail the exact, except there was something different about the other version of Caroline, she was in stone. Bonnie remembered, she was stone... like Silas had been when she and Jeremy found him.

She recalled the story that Shane had told them all so very long ago.

_"...a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of “Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn.”_

Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman who wasn't Qetsiyah; her own ancestor, and so she punished him by cursing him to spend eternity alone on a remote Island, starving and alone. Was it possible for the other woman that he loved to be an ancestor of Caroline's?

Thinking back on when she was hiding from Silas and trying to fool him, he had chosen Caroline to make her do what he wanted, not her own father, but her best friend. He had shown an unnatural obsession with Caroline, hunting her down and hurting her.

Her thoughts drifted off as she listened to her dad talk to the residents of Mystic Falls at the end of summer celebration. She couldn't help but smile, letting out a sad laugh, tears in her eyes as he talked about her. Then she became confused as Stefan walked on the stage.

It soon became obvious to Bonnie that it wasn't Stefan up there but Silas after he influenced her dad, "Oh my god!"

Silas spoke to the assembled crowd, then tested the strength of his physic powers by commanding them, "...Everyone stop talking."

The crowd fell silent.

"Well, that worked." Silas curled his lip, "Now let's try this: No one make a sound, or move a muscle."

The square was utterly still.

Bonnie looked around at the deathly quiet and unnaturally still crowd around her. She turned back to the stage to see Silas walk over to her father, pull out his knife and slit his throat.

Bonnie screamed in pure agony, clutching her stomach as she watched her dad fall to the floor of the stage. She ran to the stage and crouched over her father, sobbing as she watched him die, unable to see her as he took his last breath and found his peace without her. He was human, she was a witch, he would go straight to an afterlife that would never include her as being supernatural she was cursed to roam the Other Side for eternity.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I need a favor. I need you to find someone." Silas felt the strength of his powers flow through him as he influenced the crowd, "You all know Elena Gilbert. Well, the girl I'm looking for looks exactly like her."

Bonnie realized something as she sobbed over the body of her murdered father. She was dead, and therefore Silas' mind tricks couldn't work on her, he couldn't show her any face but his own true one.

Silas' true likeness was Stefan, not the face of a monster he had shown her. She thought she was stronger than him, that she could no longer be influenced by him, and that she was the only person beside Qetsiyah that knew his face. She cried harder, Silas had never stopped manipulating her, Qetsiyah hadn't disfigured him, he was just another doppelganger.

 _Oh God, Stefan and Caroline..._ They were the doppelgangers of Silas and the woman he loved.

Bonnie knew instantly that her earlier thoughts were correct. The woman in stone _was_ the perfect copy of her best friend. A hysterical laugh built up in her chest, the death of her father while she stood powerless to do anything throwing her sanity to the wind as her world crumbled again, a single thought in her mind, trying to distract her from the devastation lurking just underneath.

_Are any of my friends not doppelgangers?_

 

* * *

 

_Stefan was hallucinating that he was lying on a blanket near the quarry with Caroline._

“ _We could be doing anything right now, Stefan. Be anywhere. Why here? Why this?” Caroline rolled on her side, her head cradled in her hand as she looked at Stefan._

_Stefan turned his head to gaze at Caroline, “These are the good moments... the simple ones, the ones that matter. These are the moments that keep me from falling apart.”_

_Caroline smiled, reaching out with her other hand to stroke her fingers along Stefan's cheek. She shuffled closer, her head now resting against his, their eyes locked in a heated stare. She caressed his cheek and whispered, “I won't let you lose yourself.”_

“ _I know.” Stefan smiled, before curling his hand in Caroline's hair, tilting his head up he pulled her in so that their lips met in a soft kiss. He moaned quietly to himself at the feel of her against him, this felt right, and perfect, and god... why had they never done this before?_

_Caroline pulled back after several passionate minutes, “This can't last forever.” Her eyes were wide and full of sympathy, “You're just distracting yourself.”_

_Stefan's face became stricken as he watched Caroline clutch her throat as she began choking and coughing up water. Tears filled his eyes as he saw her in pain, his heart ripping apart in his chest, his own breathing becoming labored as he felt the water fill his own lungs as he started drowning again._

 

* * *

 

Silas whistled happily as he drove to Whitmore for a little distraction. Killing the mayor may have been unnecessary but it was fun. The look of panic on the sea of people was highly amusing, and after just one word from him he got them all to stop talking and just watch as he killed the mayor right in front of them. An added bonus was that the mayor was the father of the little witch who'd tried to turn him to stone before she so obviously died and the spell broke.

He parked his car, and made his way to the dorm of his love's shadow self. He had not seen her in three months, a self-imposed exile as he gathered his strength for what was to come, and he couldn't have the distraction that her lovely face would cause.

Silas knocked on the door and waited for one of the two doppelgangers in residence to answer it. To his utter joy, Caroline herself opened the door.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise that Stefan was at her door. She had not seen or heard from her best friend in months as he tried to heal his broken heart in Portland. A luminous grin took over her features and she pulled Stefan into a bone crunching hug, “I've missed you so much!”

Silas let a grin cover his face as he buried his face in Caroline's hair, breathing in her delicious scent, wrapping his own arms tightly around her waist. He skimmed her thoughts, seeing only genuine happiness at Stefan's supposed return, and a need for her best friend. Silas was more than happy to fill that requirement before Damon, or Elena, or one of the other idiots from Mystic Falls tells Caroline that he was back. For now, he would just enjoy being the cause of her happiness.

Caroline released Stefan from her bruising hug with a blush, her grin still wide on her face, she took hold of his hand and led him over to her bed. Sitting next to one another she started on her questions, “How was Portland? Did you have a summer fling?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before hitting his stomach, “Why didn't you call me?”

Silas just smiled at Caroline, her joy and happiness at seeing him; well seeing Stefan, made his heart skip a beat. Amara always had the most prettiest smile he'd ever seen, and Caroline's proved just as breathtaking. Without thinking, he ran his hand down her arm to slide his fingers through hers, “You are entirely too precious, Caroline.”

An immediate blush covered Caroline's cheeks, her eyelashes fluttering as she swallowed. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Stefan, he had a serene smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

Silas knew this was the last time he would be able to just talk to Caroline, as tomorrow she would know what he'd done and who he was, and he knew she would never look at him with unbridled trust and happiness again. It would be his only chance.

“Stefan...?” Caroline's voice trembled at the look in Stefan's eyes; it was hunger, determination, with a hint of sadness. What was he thinking?

Silas didn't want to do it like this but he knew she would never let him otherwise, “Be still.”

Caroline's eyes widened as her body obeyed his command. _Oh my god_ , that meant that this was Silas in front of her and not Stefan.

Silas cupped the back of her neck, his eyes moving between her lips and her eyes, licking his lips in anticipation of tasting her, “You are just as beautiful as the woman I've loved for the last two thousand years. You have the same spark as her.” He ducked his head down, a smirk curling his lips, “You share the same face. Is it any wonder that I've managed to fall in love with you?” He nuzzled his nose against hers, teasing himself with her close proximity, “I still love her, of course I do, I will never not love her, and will continue to make sure we spend our afterlife together when I die. But...” He looked deeply into Caroline's eyes and whispered huskily, “I just need one taste of you.”

Caroline could only stare, her heart thumping widely as Silas bridged the gap between their mouths and kissed her deeply. A rush of something spread through her veins, not a fire but an ember, unbelievably feeling almost right, even though this was Silas.

Silas curled his hand into her hair, moaning deep in his chest as her taste filled him. She was perfect in his arms, her body pressed against his as he thoroughly loved her mouth. If this was the only time he could kiss Caroline than he would take it for all it was worth. He nipped at her lips as his other hand ran up and down her back.

Caroline stared up at Silas, her breathing heavy, her chest moving rapidly. She was utterly speechless at how great that kiss was, and disgusted that some part of her – okay, a rather large part of her – had enjoyed it.

Silas smiled lovingly into her confused blue eyes, his hand moving from the back of her neck to cradle her jaw, his thumb brushing against her soft skin as he influenced her one more time, “You will go to sleep and all of this will feel like a dream. I will feel like a dream.”

Caroline's eyes felt heavy, her eyelids fluttering, her body became slack before she fell into Silas' waiting embrace. Fast asleep.

Silas cradled her gently in his arms, breathing her in for the last time before laying her down on her bed and covering her with a blanket. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling at her as he brushed his mouth against hers again, “I love you.”

Silas gazed at her, stroking the back of his hand across her cheek, before abruptly moving away from her and leaving the dorm, and Caroline, behind him.

_Goodbye, Caroline..._

 


	3. Chapter 2 – Searching For You

********Caroline's eyes fluttered opened as the bright light shone on her face. She stretched out her body before sitting up, pushing the blanket off of her. She couldn't remember falling asleep last night, but she did remember some of her dream. Stefan came to see her but he was really Silas and then he kissed her. She shook her head and laughed, _weird dream._

She shook off the strangeness of her dream, gathered the things she would need and went for a shower. The cleansing water soothed away her troubles but one still lingered. Where was Stefan? She had given him time on his own to try and mend his broken heart as he tried to move on from Elena but, it had almost been four months. Surely he would have called her by now? She decided to call him as soon as she was out of the shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room. She was looking in the mirror when she heard the door open.

Damon walked in and shut the door behind him.

Caroline turned around, expecting Elena, but shocked to find Damon instead, “Damon!” She held the towel tighter against herself, “Towel, knock!”

“Caroline. No one cares, no.” Damon looked around the dorm in worry, his agitation only increasing with Elena nowhere in sight which meant she was still with Silas, “Hey, where's Elena?”

“I don't know.” Caroline shrugged, she hadn't seen Elena since yesterday, “She probably went to the bonfire to get more intel on our weirdo professor.”

“Silas is here.” Damon warned Caroline, knowing that she could have seen him without even knowing it, “He's with Elena, pretending to be Stefan. Get dressed.”

“I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry...” Caroline frowned in confusion, Stefan dealt with Silas months ago, Bonnie herself had calcified him again, so there was no way he could be wondering around.

“Join the club. Get dressed.” Damon couldn't tell Caroline anymore because he didn't know anymore.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” Caroline breathing increased as her dream suddenly came into focus in her mind, “It wasn't a dream... Silas was really here.”

Damon frowned, “What?”

“Silas was here... last night.” Caroline wrapped her arms around herself as panic overwhelmed her, “He pretended to be Stefan, he talked to me... and then I woke up and it all felt like a dream.” She left out the kiss, that was confusing for even her to deal with never mind if she told anybody else.

“Just put some clothes on.” Damon threw some clothes at Caroline, they needed to find Elena rather than find out why Silas visited Caroline of all people, “Meet me out there. We have to find her.” He waited outside for Caroline.

Caroline quickly put on her clothes, worried about Elena and what Silas may or may not be doing to her. Another thought was in her head, making her hands shake and tears prick her eyes. Where the hell was Stefan? She knew that it felt wrong that Stefan wouldn't have at least called her to tell her that he got to Portland and that he was safe. She _knew_ something wasn't right.

 

* * *

 

Damon walked through crowds of students looking for Elena. He spotted Silas ahead of him.

“Hello, brother.” Silas tilted his head and smirked, “But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate.”

Damon walked up to him and grabbed a hand around Silas' neck, “Where the hell's Elena?”

Silas used his mind control, “There's no need for violence, Damon. You'll find her eventually.” He pulled Damon's hand off his neck; Damon seems unwilling, but can't resist Silas' mind control that forced him to, “There you go. Look, I get why you like her. I mean, she is cute in that girl-next-door kinda way. Though I personally have a soft spot for blondes myself. What I don't get is why she likes _you_.”

Damon smirked, “That's 'cause you haven't had sex with me.”

“Hm. Cockiness masking fear.” Silas chuckled, “How transparent.”

Damon ignored Silas' observation and asked, “You expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her?”

“No, that doesn't really make much sense, does it?” Silas tilted his head, scanning Damon's thoughts and almost rolling his eyes at the one dimensionality of his mind, all his thoughts centred on Elena. _How predictably boring..._ “But if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun. Enjoy the bonfire, Damon.” Silas patted Damon on the arm and walked away.

Damon clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to sink his fangs into the abundance of college students around him.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was at the bonfire searching for Elena. She was with Damon but his craziness over Elena was driving her up the wall so she sent him out by himself. She also needed to make a call, and she wanted to do it in private. She took out her cell and dialled a familiar number.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Mom, I need a favour.” Caroline chewed on her lip, she tried not to have her mom abuse her position as Sheriff if she could help it but this was for Stefan, “I want you to check the quarry for a safe.”

“A safe? Why?” Liz was confused, Silas' wipe of her mind made it so she had no idea he was back, “Why don't you ask Stefan? He's just come back from his trip.”

“Stefan?” Caroline's eyes widened as she realised Silas had already been to see her mother. She remembered his threats and she shivered with fear, she couldn't lose her mom, “Mom, that wasn't Stefan that was Silas.”

“I thought you...” Liz trailed off as she now understood Caroline's request, “You want to see if Stefan has been at the bottom of the quarry all this time?”

“Yes.” Caroline breathed out, fear and worry for Stefan filling her, he had been all alone for months and she hadn't even realised he was missing, “Though call me when you find it and whatever you do _don't_ open it. If he is in there he will be starving and he will eat whoever opens it.” She blinked back tears and her voice lowered to a whisper, “He won't be able to help it.”

“Okay, sweetheart, I can spare one deputy to look for you.” Liz knew what Stefan meant to her daughter so she would happily do what she asked to either alleviate her worries or to help her save her best friend, “I'll have him call you if he finds it.”

“Thanks, mom.” Caroline could breathe a little easier now knowing that she was one step closer to finding Stefan, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Caroline.” Liz smiled, then hung up the phone.

Caroline put her cell away and continued to look for Elena.

 

* * *

 

“Of course it would be you, my lovely girl.” Silas couldn't help but smile as he watched Caroline from within the masses of students.

After he had left Damon he had wandered around indulging himself on the odd drink of students blood, before catching sight of Caroline's blonde halo. He couldn't resist watching her, still so drawn to her despite saying goodbye the night before. Overhearing her conversation made him smile. Her fear for Stefan was palpable, even from his position he could quite clearly read the warring emotions on her face before he ever touched her mind. Unlike Damon's one focused mind Caroline's was a multi-coloured jewel of emotions.

She was worried for her mom, for Elena, and most of all for Stefan. Then there was annoyance at Damon and a professor called Dr Wes. Hurt at Tyler's continued absence. Relief that Klaus had finally left Mystic Falls and her behind. Another part of her was constantly analysing their kiss, a grin touched his face as he read her enjoyment of it. Oh, he had more than enjoyed it, it had been perfection and all he wanted to do was go over to her, wrap his arm around her waist, pull her flush against him, and kiss those gloriously soft lips of hers.

He could... but he wouldn't.

Amara was his eternal salvation, and while Caroline may provide a wonderfully perfect distraction, he could sense the change within her. The racing of her thoughts let him know just what she had discovered by his kiss. It pleased him in a sense, while also hurting the part of his heart that loved her. Though it pushed him even further to want to reunite with his true love.

Caroline would find Stefan.

There wasn't a doubt in Silas' mind about that.

 

* * *

 

_Stefan was trying to hold on to the rapidly dwindling hope within him. His arms clutched Caroline against him as they danced under the twinkling lights at their prom. She was beautiful, her eyes glowing brighter than any star he'd ever seen sparkling in the night skies. Her bare shoulders tantalized him, her glowing skin and tender neck made his mouth water. He was so hungry that it was starting to affect his dreams, a need more powerful than he'd ever felt made him want to kiss that bare skin and consume her. Slide his teeth into her porcelain skin, run his fingers along the smooth skin of her back to her delicate bun and release it from its hold so that her golden hair tumbled down and covered his hand. He would bury his fingers in her soft strands, twirling each curl around his fingers as he played with it. And he would lose himself at the taste of her no doubt exquisite blood._

_Caroline felt Stefan's shudder against her, his fingers tightening on her hip ever so slightly, his breaths coming in pants, his every exhale puffing against her ear. She ran her hand from his shoulder blade to the back of his neck where she ran her fingernails through his hair. His breath stopped this time, a shiver running down his spine. She teased her lips against his jaw and whispered against his skin, “You're losing it, Stefan.”_

“ _I know.” Stefan released a strangled groan, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder, the hand on her hip sliding up so that it rest on her ribcage just under her breasts, his breathing becoming heavier at the temptation she posed to him. Beautiful, smelling like heaven, her hands making him come alive, and her blood calling out to him._

_Caroline nuzzled her nose against the side of his face and whispered, “I'm coming for you, Stefan.” Her hand moved away from his neck, down his back to glide around his hips, then back up to his chest where she rest her hand over his heart. She kissed his cheek, and then continued kissing across his jaw and down his throat, “I'll find you.”_

_Stefan closed his eyes in bliss, the feel of her lips against him made his skin become electrified, his heart racing at her wandering hands. He started pressing kisses across her shoulder, taking the time to breath her in between each brush of lips. His free hand moved from her ribs back to her back, his fingers dancing along the material of her dress to reach the top, he released her hand and joined his other holding her dress, he slowly pulled it down, his knuckles brushing against the skin of her back. He smirked against her throat as he felt her shudder, a low moan escaping her mouth._

_Suddenly the dance floor disappeared and they were in Stefan's bedroom, standing at the foot of his bed, arms around each other and lips pressed against one another's skin._

_Stefan's hands reached the base of Caroline's spine, having worked the dress all the way down her back. He pushed the dress over her hips, it slipped down her legs to pool at her feet. He slid his palms up her exposed back, caressing her skin as he familiarized himself to the feel of her, pulling back so that he could look into her glittering blue eyes._

_Caroline shivered in the cool air of his room, her breathing hitching in her chest as she read the desire in Stefan's gaze. She raised her hands to his suit jacket and unbuttoned the two buttons before pushing it off his shoulders. Next, she loosened his tie pulling it free and then dropping it on the floor. Then she worked on the buttons of his shirt, working her way down until his chest was exposed before her eyes. She bit her lip as she placed her palms on his chest, her breathing quickening as she slid her hands along his smooth firm chest to push his shirt off his shoulder. She took a step closer, so that their chests teasingly brushed against each other’s, pulling his shirt down his arm to remove it, their eyes locking in an intense gaze of lust._

_Once his arms were free Stefan wrapped one hand around her waist, the other coming up to cradle her cheek. He searched those gorgeously big and vibrant eyes, his lips pulling into a smile as he found nothing but desire there. He nuzzled his nose against hers, breathing against her mouth, anticipation running through him at the first taste of those pouty lips. He smirked as he felt Caroline's hands undoing his belt throwing it across his room, and then she pushed his pants down his legs where he stepped out of them. He couldn't wait a moment longer to kiss her. He covered her mouth with his, his lips moving against hers, a moan escaping him at how perfect she felt against him. With the hand on her waist he slid it down to palm her ass and hoist her up, her legs immediately curling deliciously around his waist, and her fingers dug into his back._

_Stefan walked her over to the bed where he gently laid her down his body pressed firmly against Caroline's, his mouth never once detaching from hers. He ran his fingernails down her side to take hold of her thigh and push it further up his waist, thrusting his hips against hers, swallowing her gasping moan with his mouth. She felt so absolutely... perfect._

_Caroline moaned his name against his lips, “Stefan...”_

_Stefan kissed down her neck when she said his name sharply, “Stefan!” He looked up at her in confusion at her tone._

_Caroline cradled his cheeks between her palms, tears sliding unchecked down her cheeks, her lips trembling as she sobbingly called his name again, “_ _**Stefan!** _ _”_

 

* * *

Stefan's eyes opened as he gasped awake, for the first time in months his lungs weren't filled with water, and instead of seeing the grey steel of the safe, he saw dark blue skies. He felt the hands cradling his cheeks, and he could hear the sobs escaping her mouth. He looked into the blue eyes of his beautiful saviour, a small smile curved his cracked dry lips, and he whispered hoarsely his voice cracking on her name, “Car... oline.”

Caroline beamed her megawatt smile, relieved sobs escaping her mouth, her thumbs caressing Stefan's skin, “I've got you, Stefan.” She leant down and brushed a kiss against his forehead, “I found you.” Her lips trembled against his brow as she kissed him there, “I'm right here.”

Stefan closed his eyes as her blonde hair brushed his face just as her lips did, he breathed her in just as he had been doing for the past four months of being locked away. Caroline had kept him sane, even without her knowing it. He used every ounce of strength he had left to move his arm to cup her cheek, and whispered two words filled with a gratitude that she would never know how truly deep it ran, “Thank... you...”

Caroline leant into his hand, her hand coming up to cover it, relieved sobs running through her body, her smile still wide, her eyes gazing into his green eyes. She wanted to say so many things but she didn't know where to start. She stroked her thumb against the back of his hand, swallowing down the lump in her throat before she opened her mouth to speak, “Stefan-”

Caroline's words were cut off as her head was suddenly jerked to the side and she dropped to the floor beside Stefan's safe. Her neck had been snapped.

Stefan struggled to find the strength to sit up, his heart beating sluggishly against his chest, the lack of blood making him weak. He felt panic fill him as Caroline's neck was snapped by an invisible force, she was so vulnerable lying there dead that anyone could hurt her. Suddenly a shadow stood over him, he squinted at the stranger, it was a woman with long dark hair, and a dark skin tone. He didn't know her.

“ _I_ was supposed to be the one that freed you, not _her_.” The distaste and anger was clear in her voice as she glared in Caroline's direction. She looked back at Stefan, a small smile curving her face, “I think it’s time I introduced myself. I'm Qetsiyah, and you're the latest doppelgänger wearing the face of the bastard who broke my heart.”

Before Stefan had time to process what she said, Qetsiyah pushed an unconscious man against him. His veins rippled and his fangs lengthened as he stared at the rapidly beating pulse in front of his face. He was transfixed, and so so _hungry._

“Go on.” Qetsiyah encouraged, a not so happy smile on her face, “You are going to need your strength.”

Stefan tried to resist more, but his hunger was overtaking his being, all he could see was the blood beneath his skin, all he could hear was the rush of it through his veins, all he could smell was that delicious copper scent. With an inhuman growl he savagely bit into the man, viciously tearing his throat and sucking every drop into his mouth, his fingers gripping the man's neck as he tore his throat even more until with a sick crack his head came off.

“Come with me.” Qetsiyah held her hand out to Stefan, ignoring the horror stricken look on his face.

Stefan stared horrified at the head he was holding in his hands, his own face covered in blood. He stood up and placed the man back together to lay in the safe with his head atop his shoulders all the while he kept repeating, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He shut the door of the safe, not wanting Caroline to see his handiwork. He sank to his knees beside her, brushing the hair away from her face, his eyes shining bright with tears, “Caroline?”

Qetsiyah stormed over, took hold of his shoulders and pulled him up, “Forget about her. You need to come with me now.” Not even waiting for a reply she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from there.

Stefan kept looking behind him, Caroline's prone form affecting him deeply, all he wanted to do was run back to her and hold her in his arms until she awoke. The nature of his dreams about Caroline while he was trying hard to stay sane showed him that his feelings for his best friend had changed. Especially after the latest one. He could still sense her body against his, his fingers against her skin, and his mouth against hers.

As soon as he got away from Silas' ex he would talk to Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Liz, Damon and Elena approached the safe that Stefan was locked in, Caroline next to it, her neck clearly having been snapped.

“Oh my god, Caroline.” Liz rushed over to her daughter, her heart racing at the stillness of her body, she knew she was still alive as there was no greyness to her skin or dark veins, but it was still disconcerting to her still and dead.

Damon carefully approached the safe, prepared to face whatever shell of his brother was lying in there; the ripper or just a desperate animal needing blood.

“Do you think Stefan did this?” Liz asked, disbelieving that Stefan would ever hurt her daughter, but then again he was starved, who knew what he was capable of.

“I don't know.” Damon lifted the top of the safe open, and he and Elena looked inside seeing a bloody corpse inside.

Elena gasped, “Oh, my God. That's not Stefan.”

“No, it isn't.” Damon eyed the corpse, drained of blood, torn head carefully put back together, Stefan's work for sure, “But this definitely was him. He was hungry.” He turned away from the safe, scanning his surroundings frowning, “And I bet he still is.”

Caroline gasped awake, sitting bolt upright, not even noticing her mom, Damon or Elena as she cried out, “Stefan?”

“He's not here, Blondie.” Damon responded, a smirk on his lips, “Not anymore anyway. He's gone.”

Caroline remembered looking into Stefan's eyes as her neck was snapped. He was gone, he had been taken by whoever broke her neck. She looked at them, fear shaking her voice, “He didn't go because he wanted to, whoever broke my neck must have taken him.”

“Great!” Damon rolled his eyes, it was just one more problem to add to the never ending list of problems that they already had.

Caroline stood up, a glare on her face and determination in her voice as she all but growled, “We are going to find, Stefan.” She happened to glance at the safe and noticed the new bloodless occupant, she bit down on her lip to keep in her tears. Stefan needed her so much right now after draining an innocent person for their blood.

She looked around her, her arms wrapping tight around herself as she vowed to herself, a promise she would never break. No matter what she had to do.

_I'm coming for you, Stefan. I will find you, I promise._

 


	4. Chapter 3 - Elena

********“Here’s dinner.” Qetsiyah tossed a packet of blood at Stefan, before sitting down on a chair in front of the bed.

Stefan hungrily ripped the pouch open with his teeth, gulping it down, his hand crumpling the bag until he squeezed out every single drop. Finishing the blood bag, he panted harshly, a ravishing hunger still filling his body.

“What do you know about Silas?” Qetsiyah asked, watching Stefan closely.

“Huh… I know that he’s a bloodthirsty immortal who’s killed more people than I can count, and that was before he stole my identity, locked me up in a safe, and dropped me in the bottom of a quarry.” Stefan’s anger at Silas came out in his voice. He wanted to kill him for what he’d done to him, he’d stolen his life and only god knew what he’s been doing with it. Though Caroline had found him, which meant that she had figured it out.

“You made it through.” Qetsiyah replied.

“Barely.” Stefan came so close to losing himself completely if it wasn’t for Caroline’s presence, and his own need to exact revenge on Silas, “I came very close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn’t because I knew if I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I killed him.”

Qetsiyah smirked, “Strong words.”

“He’s a monster,” Stefan threw the blood bag onto the bed, “and I’m going after him.” He stood up and headed towards the door to leave.

Qetsiyah turned her body on the chair to watch Stefan, “Except you’ll burn to death in the sun without your daylight ring.”

Stefan looked down at his hand, and sure enough his daylight ring was not on his finger. He clenched his hand, angry that his ring was gone.

Qetsiyah thought back to the past and her eyes softened, “Silas wasn’t always a monster.”

Stefan resisted the urge to scoff, standing in the middle of the cabin, listening to Qetsiyah reminisce.

“He used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl… his soul mate. She was his one true love.” Qetsiyah smiled sadly, a deep pain and longing in her eyes, “Heh. You know how that goes. They thought their love would last forever.”

Stefan looked away, not wanting to be reminded of Elena, not when he was starting to think that while she was an epic love, and always would be, she wasn’t his soul mate. And surprisingly he was okay with that.

“Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travellers.” Qetsiyah was lost in her memories of Ancient Greece two thousand years ago, “When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further. We wanted to find a way for our love to last forever.”

“But you are not his true love.” Stefan stated, remembering the story of Silas’ love for a girl who wasn’t Qetsiyah, “You are the one that cursed him. I know the story. Everything was great for Silas until you came by and screwed him over, right?”

“Wrong. You don’t know the story.” Qetsiyah hissed, anger boiling in her veins that she was always painted in the bad light, “Silas convinced me that he loved me so I would make the immortality spell, but when I found out that he was just using me, I dumped him in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because I had created a supernatural limbo to trap his soul.”

 _Like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do,_ Stefan thought.

“Now Silas wants to destroy that supernatural limbo. Once the Other Side is gone, he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace.”

“Look, why don’t you just kill him and get your revenge.” Stefan asked, two thousand years was a long time to hold a grudge for breaking her heart.

“Silas was my true love. If I wanted to just kill him, I wouldn’t have locked him away in a tomb with the cure if I simply wished him dead.” Qetsiyah dragged a finger along the wall, leaving a line of blue flames in its wake, leading to the fireplace which then ignites. She stared transfixed into the flames for a minute, a smile curving her lips, “No, I want him to suffer as I have. I want him to see his chance of being with his true love ripped away from him, I want him on the Other Side with me.”

“What has that got to do with me?” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, a bad feeling crawling up his spine.

“Because I came back…” Qetsiyah suddenly turned around, her arm raised in front of her palm out, freezing Stefan in his place, unable to move, “For you.”

 

* * *

 

Caroline was walking through the woods, her arms swinging determinedly by her sides, her ears straining for any hint of Stefan’s voice, while her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Damon and Elena had gone their own way to look for Stefan, while her mom had gone back to the station. She couldn’t believe that she’d lost Stefan just after she found him, after suffering for months in a steel safe at the bottom of the quarry, and now whomever broke her neck was doing untold things to her best friend.

_Whoever has Stefan, I will kill them. I won’t let him down again._

“How beautifully heroic of you, Caroline.” A voice she knew so well, and yet didn’t know the owner of it at all, said from behind her.

Caroline spun around to be met with the amused eyes of Stefan, but not Stefan, as it was Silas in front of her. She crossed her arms across her chest, “What are you doing here… _Silas_?”

Silas smirked wider, “It’s a lovely day for a walk.” He took a step closer to her, noticing the sharp breath she sucked in at his close proximity, “And whom should I spot? Only the most beautiful girl I’ve seen in two thousand years.” He reached a hand out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Caroline’s eyes followed Silas’ hand, her breath catching at the brush of his fingers against her cheek. She swallowed down the stirrings within her, and rolled her eyes, “You’ve been in a tomb for two thousand years.” She began marching away, even more determined to find Stefan, throwing out over her shoulder, “You haven’t seen  _any_  women.”

“Oh, I have. None were as beautiful as you are.” Silas grinned, loving the banter he was sharing with Caroline, her bright personality drawing him in, and making him unable to stay away from her no matter how much he tried. He enjoyed her far too much. He quickly caught her up, and matched his strides with her.

 _Seriously?!_ Caroline eyed Silas with an annoyed huff,  _what is it about me that psycho killers just won’t leave me alone?_

Silas laughed as he read Caroline’s thoughts. She was such a fascinating creature to him, so full of light and yet a darkness lay within her that was as yet barely touched. She would kill to protect her friends, as seen by the twelve witches she killed. Yet, she was a bright light for those around her, supporting them and lending a shoulder to whomever needed her.

“Urgh!” Caroline groaned, and without thinking elbowed Silas, “Get out of my head.”

Silas smiled, gently took hold of her arm and spun her in a circle to end up in his arms, his eyes gazing into her surprised blue eyes, “It is such a wonderful place in there, Caroline.” He laid his cheek against hers and whispered seductively in her ear, “Full of secret thoughts, and hidden desires, some not even known to you yet.” He dipped her, his eyes straying from her gaze to the hint of cleavage poking from her clinging top, he almost groaned at his sudden need for her, a desire so raw and powerful that he sucked in a rasping breath.

Caroline was frozen, caught within the gaze of the man who wore her best friend’s face, her heart racing at the want clear in his gaze. She should look away, she should push him off, she should punch him, or kick him, or bite him, she should…

Silas took that moment to cover her mouth with his, his love for her overpowering him enough to let go of his control and just take what he wanted. She tasted so good, like the sweetest wine he’d ever drunk, or the juiciest grapes he’s ever tasted, her own unique taste setting his veins on fire. He felt like he was starving again. He growled deep within his throat, deepening the kiss, losing himself to her.

Caroline had so many conflicting thoughts running through her mind at that moment. Silas was kissing her, but he wore Stefan’s face. It was Silas’ hands on her body, not Stefan’s. It was Silas’ groans and growls,  _not_ Stefan’s. It was Silas’ eyes that glowed with love, not  _Stefan._ It was  _Silas, Silas, Silas…_ She had to keep reminding herself.

 

* * *

 

Damon and Elena were searching the woods for any sign of Stefan. Both felt guilt eat at their souls, Stefan had been drowning and in pain for months while they had been losing themselves in each other and having the summer of their lives. Neither had realised that he was even missing, not worrying about him not contacting them while he attempted to move on.

“Who do you think took him?” Elena asked.

“I don’t know.” Damon threaded his fingers through Elena’s and gave her a reassuring squeeze, “But we’ll find him.”

Elena looked off to the distance, tears clouding her vision, and an ache in her heart, “We weren’t the ones who found him last time.” She turned incredulous eyes to Damon, “Caroline was!”

“You know how close my brother and barbie are. Plus, Caroline also has a sheriff for a mommy, who would do anything for her daughter.” Damon pulled her to him in a hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head, “Finding Stefan would be easy with Liz’s help.”

“I still feel bad that we didn’t know he was missing.” Elena felt horrible, Stefan had only been a fleeting thought once or twice over the summer, as she’d been too focused on being with Damon completely.

“So do I.” Damon sighed against her hair, “I’m his brother, I should have known.” Agitatedly he released Elena and roughly ran his hands through his hair.

Forgetting her own moment of weakness Elena wrapped her arms around Damon from behind, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, “We  _will_ find, Stefan.”

Damon couldn’t help but let a smile cover his lips at the feel of Elena casually hugging him. He had truly been living a dream, bubbled in a halo of Elena and her love, he had selfishly kept Stefan from his thoughts so as not to feel bad. He really needed to be a better brother to Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Silas reluctantly pulled away from Caroline’s delectable mouth, and gazed into her beautiful and confused eyes. He swallowed, placing his hand against her cheek, just marvelling at the soft skin underneath his fingertips. She truly was perfection. Stefan was an idiot to have ever rejected her.

Yes, he had seen  _that_ particular memory. As if he needed more reasons to dislike his shadow self.

Caroline disentangled herself from Silas’ arms, her breathing fast and panicking, her eyes wide with shock. She walked a few steps away before suddenly spinning around and almost yelling, “You kissed me! Again!”

“Mmmm.” Silas ran his fingertips over his lips, moaning to himself as he recalled the beauty of their mouths moving together, “I did indeed.” He smirked at her, his eyes roaming lustfully across her body, “And what a kiss! You are a wonderful kisser, Caroline.”

Caroline blushed, her eyes widening even further, “Why did you kiss me?” Silas’ whole plan was to reunite with his true love, the woman he’s been waiting to be with for two thousand years, so why was he kissing her? “I don’t understand.”

“Oh, my lovely girl.” Silas strides over so that he was in front of her again, his hand stroking down the length of her arm, “You enchant me.”

“But you are in love with someone else!” Caroline was still in a state of shock from his kiss, and the feelings she had for Stefan it invoked, “Your whole purpose is to be reunited with your true love. So why would you kiss me?”

“Caroline…” Silas’ heart raced as he prepared to reveal his secret to her, a need to watch her lovely face change as she learnt the truth, “I do love her, and I will forever, but I also love you.” He tangled his fingers around hers, a smile on his face, “Because you are…”

 

* * *

 

“I hear voices up ahead.” Elena stated, her sensitive hearing picking up what sounded like Caroline and Stefan. Had she found him already? She turned to Damon, a smile on her face, “It’s Caroline and Stefan!” Without waiting for a reply she ran after their voices.

Damon frowned, he didn’t think that was  _Stefan_ with Caroline but Silas. He quickened his pace and within moments he caught up with Elena who seemed frozen at the trees edge, her shocked gaze staring at Silas and Caroline in front of them.

“ _Oh, my lovely girl. You enchant me.”_

“ _But you are in love with someone else! Your whole purpose is to be reunited with your true love. So why would you kiss me?”_

“ _Caroline… I do love her, and I will forever, but I also love you. Because you are…”_

Elena couldn’t help but inhale a sharp gasp as she overheard their conversation. At first she thought it was Stefan, and that he was talking about her, but he looked too put together to be Stefan after being starved for months, so she realized it was Silas.  _Silas_ had just told  _Caroline_ that he  _loved_ her.

“Well, would you look at that.” Damon smirked, his eyes straying to their joined hands, “You really  _do_ prefer blondes.”

Silas rolled his eyes before facing the unwelcome pair, “And I  _still_ have no idea what she sees in you.” Hearing Caroline’s bark of laughter, he turned to her and grinned at the sound of her tinkling laugh.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and asked harshly, “Why are you with Silas, Caroline?”

Caroline groaned, she really didn’t want to answer that question so she spun around and walked ahead. “I’m going to look for Stefan.”

Silas watched Caroline go with a grin on his face, “Magnificent, isn’t she?”

 

* * *

 

“For me?” Stefan asked, his eyes wide, “What do you want me for, Qetsiyah?”

“To help me take down Silas.” Qetsiyah started to mix some herbs together in a bowl, “Oh, and call me… Tessa.” She scrunched her nose, “Qetsiyah sounds so ancient-y.”

“So what’s your, uh, plan? Take the cure and shove it down Silas’ throat? Kill him?” Stefan asked, wanting to know exactly what Tessa wanted him for.

“You’re skipping ahead.” Tessa replied, raising her eyebrows at Stefan, “We don’t stand a chance against Silas with his mental powers.”

“You took him down before, right?” Stefan asked, not seeing the problem if she’d already done it once.

Tessa shook her head, “A long time ago. That was before he could compel masses, and two thousand years of consuming dribbles of blood from thousands of people…” She almost growled in frustration, she was sure he would have taken the cure eventually but he had managed to hold out for thousands of years. That hurt her, “It’s allowed him to hone his skills. It prepared him to escape from the tomb I put him in.”

“So how do I fit in?” Stefan was getting really annoyed at Tessa’s avoidance of telling him why she needed him. He knew he wasn’t going to like it.

Tessa ignored Stefan’s question and continued, “Silas remains a simple man. I created the Other Side as a supernatural barrier between Silas and the peaceful afterlife he craved. Then I dropped him in that tomb with the cure, thinking eventually he would take it and kill himself to be with Amara, just so he could realize that he was caught with me for all eternity.”

“Who’s Amara?” Stefan asked, not recognizing the name.

Tessa dropped all pretence of friendliness, and her jaw clenched as she all but hissed, “She was my handmaiden. She was the blonde, conniving, little bitch who Silas took immortality with.” She chuckled humourlessly, “His one true love.”

“If Amara became immortal then where is she?” Stefan frowned, ”Silas made it seem like she was dead.”

“She is dead.” Tessa growled, “I killed her. After Silas stood me up at the altar.”

Stefan raised his eyebrows, “Okay.” He stepped closer to Tessa and asked again, “I repeat. Why me?”

“Because you are his doppelgänger.” Tessa used her magic on Stefan, holding her hand out and twisting her fingers.

Stefan fell to his knees, grasping at his head, and groaning in pain.

Tessa continued to cause Stefan pain, “It’s much easier to hurt you than to get to him.”

 

* * *

 

Damon, Elena, and Silas were walking in the woods. Damon didn’t want Silas to follow them but he couldn’t exactly force him away, while Silas could influence him to do whatever he wanted.

Suddenly he heard Caroline call his name from up ahead. He was reluctant to leave Elena with Silas, but if Caroline had found Stefan he needed to be there. He kissed Elena’s cheek, “Be right back.” And he sped off.

Silas had a smirk on his face, and he was just waiting for Elena to ask the question that had been rattling through her head since she witnessed his confession to Caroline.

Elena couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out, “You love Caroline? While you also love another woman?”

“And you have loved both Stefan and Damon at the same time.” Silas shot back, taking great pleasure in using her own memories against her, “What makes this any different?”

Elena flinched, “Because I cared about their feelings!”

“Yet you slept with Damon barely a day after you broke up with Stefan.” Silas grinned wider at the frustrated anger on Elena’s face, “I fell in love with my love’s shadow two thousand years after I lost her.”

Elena blinked, her mind racing at what she’d just heard. In one of Isabel’s or Alaric’s book, back when they were looking through them for some reason she couldn’t recall, shadow self was another term used to describe a doppelgänger. She gasped, “Caroline is the doppelgänger of your one true love.”

Silas winked at Elena, “You finally figured it out.” He chuckled briefly, “It should have been kinda obvious with the amount of attention I paid to Caroline.”

“You were trying to kill her!” Elena shouted, how was that obvious that he had feelings for Caroline.

“Because I loved her. And I didn’t want her to die, but if that is what it took to get Bonnie to do what I wanted, I would have.” Silas carried on ahead, wanting to see Caroline’s lovely face again, “It was a very conflicting time for me.”

Elena stayed behind, her thoughts stuck on one particular thing. Stefan and Caroline were the doppelgängers of two soul mates. And now Silas was in love with her, and had apparently kissed her. She didn’t know what to make of that.

 

* * *

 

Damon appeared next to Caroline, as she crouched down in the trees across from a cabin. He peered at the house while asking, “What have you found?”

“Stefan’s in there.” Caroline answered, anxious to get inside and get Stefan away from there.

“Let’s crash the party then, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Stefan sat bound to a chair, surrounded by a circle of herbs on the floor.

Tessa was chanting over a bowl. She dipped her fingers in the hot molten metal in the bowl, then approached Stefan from behind, chanting. She pressed her fingers against the sides of Stefan’s head, and he gasped. Tessa continued to chant over Stefan, who began to groan in pain.

The circle of herbs surrounding Tessa and Stefan ignited into flames.

The door banged open and Damon came inside, he took in the scene in front of him. Stefan tied by vines to a chair, the woman with her fingers to his temples, molten liquid running from her fingers to Stefan, chanting lowly, Stefan groaning in pain.

Damon growled, “What are you doing to my brother?”

Tessa only briefly looked up, “I’m frying Silas’ brain.”

 

* * *

 

Silas reached the spot where Caroline was waiting, no Damon in sight. He knelt beside her, and bumped his shoulder against hers, “What are we waiting for?”

Caroline was too busy concentrating on what was going on in the cabin to really notice that it was Silas next to her, “Stefan is in there, and Damon’s gone in there to get him. Some witch is chanting, casting a spell, I think.”

Silas felt out with his mind and gasped when he realised who was in there, “It’s Qetsiyah.”

Caroline turned to Silas with wide eyes, “What?!”

Then Silas groaned as his eyes started to bleed.

 

* * *

 

Tessa’s chants grew more frantic, her fingers pressed almost painfully against Stefan’s temples.

Stefan’s eyes started to bleed. He gasped in pain, then his head rolled to the side, and he lost consciousness.

Damon had seen enough. He stepped forward menacingly and growled, “All right. We’re done here.”

“You’re right. We’re done.” Tessa removed her fingers from Stefan’s head and smiled, “It worked.”

Damon rushed over to Stefan and took his head in his hands, propping it up between his palms, and shaking it slightly, “Stefan. Stefan! Stef. Damn it.” He let go of his brother’s face, and glared at Tessa, “Whatever you did to him, undo it.”

“Relax. I just burned through his conscious mind.” Tessa wiped her hands on a nearby towel, “He’ll wake eventually.”

Damon started to undo the vines holding Stefan to the chair.

Tessa told Damon what she’d done, “He’s now linked to Silas, so that Silas can’t mess with our heads.”

“Undo what you’ve done.” Damon grabbed Tessa’s throat; she struggled and managed to say something in another language. Damon released her, grabbing at his head in pain.

Tessa threw Damon off, and he dropped to the floor. Seeing an opportunity, she escaped through the back door.

Caroline burst through the door and ran straight for Stefan. After Silas had passed out, and blood poured from his eyes, she knew that something was happening to Stefan. Then she could hear sounds of a fight, and she could sit idly by no longer so she ran inside.

Caroline touch Stefan’s face, trailing her fingers down the side of his face, “Stefan! Stefan, wake up!” A sob built in her throat at seeing Stefan so helpless for the second time in as many hours.

Damon watched Caroline from the floor. He knew they couldn’t stay here in case the witch came back, and decided to finish what she’d started with Stefan. He pushed himself up from the ground, and walked over to Stefan and Caroline. He gently picked up his brother, and told Caroline, “Let’s get him home.”

Caroline followed Damon, her eyes never leaving Stefan’s bloodied unconscious face.

 

* * *

 

At the boarding house, Damon and Elena were standing opposite Stefan’s unconscious form on the couch, Caroline sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

A groan was heard from the couch, Stefan’s eyes opened and he sat up, his eyes immediately finding Caroline’s, and his heart skipped a beat.

Damon smiled, “Welcome back, brother.”

“Stefan… we missed you.” Elena smiled awkwardly.

“You had us worried there for a minute.” Caroline smiled brightly, her eyes shining bright with happiness.

Stefan swallowed at the sight of Caroline’s smile, “Uh, I’m sorry…” He cleared his throat, and glanced between Damon and Elena, and then back to Caroline, “I—I have no idea who you people are.”

Damon and Elena both wore a look of shock, hurt that Stefan didn’t recognize them.

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes, and she covered Stefan’s hands with hers, “Oh, Stefan…”

Stefan instantly felt calm and at peace from the touch of Caroline’s hand atop of his. He smiled at her, his widening as she returned it.

 _I wish I knew who you were. You are so beautiful…_ Stefan’s gaze took in Caroline’s big blue eyes, gorgeous smile, and golden halo,  _how can I not remember you?_


	5. Chapter 4 - Matt

********_March 12, 1922_

_I have blacked out days. I wake up with stranger’s blood. Places I don’t recognize. With women I don’t remember._

_. . ._

_I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place steaming with life and pulsing with people, I have only imagined meeting, drinking with as well as enjoying._

_. . ._

_There is a woman who is intriguing. She has .... hair and is ... danger._

_. . ._

“Seriously?” Stefan raised his eyebrows in disbelief at what he himself had wrote, “She has hair and is danger.” He threw the journal across the room of his bedroom – or at least what he was _told_ was his bedroom – and groaned in frustration. He didn't like the person he read about. He was either bemoaning the distance between him and his brother, or relishing falling off the edge as he became the ripper, and then remorseful as he tried to resist the temptation of human blood.

Stefan picked up another journal, the year **2009** written on the spine, hoping that maybe a newer one would enlighten him further on who he was, and who he was supposed to be.

_For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her._

_. . ._

_Her? Who is she?_ Stefan read quickly through his words to find out who the mystery her was.

_. . ._

_I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her._

_. . ._

_I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Someone alive............_

_. . ._

_I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again._

_. . ._

_Lexi came to see me for my birthday. She guessed that I am in love with Elena. I was so happy that Lexi and Elena appeared to like one another, and Lexi even talked to her on my behalf. Then... Damon killed her, he killed my best friend, my only friend..._

_. . ._

Stefan read the entry and felt surprise when he saw the name, it wasn't the one he was hoping for. Apparently he had been in love with Elena Gilbert. She was attractive sure, but he had barely even noticed her when he woke without his memories, not after staring into the piercing blue eyes that captured him. Caroline. She was beautiful, and kind, and according to his brother, she was his best friend.

He skimmed though the pages until a name that made his heart race jumped out at him. Caroline.

_. . ._

_Caroline is a vampire, and she killed someone. She was so broken, calling herself a monster and a murderer, that it broke my heart. I wiped the blood off her face, cursing Katherine for stealing the life from an innocent girl. She doesn't deserve this._

_I am the only one that doesn't believe that she will fail as a vampire. Damon, Elena, Bonnie, they all believe that she won't make it, that it will end bad for her. I don't. I won't let that happen to her. I will show her the way, I will learn from my mistakes with Vicki, and I will help Caroline._

_I promised that she would get through this, and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. It's a promise that I intend to keep._

_. . ._

_Caroline and I went hunting for_ ~~_bunnies_ ~~ _rabbits today. She made me laugh. Despite how non funny the whole day was, I was trying to teach her how to control her blood lust, and yet... she made me laugh._

_Insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack._

_Serious-vampire look. Different from your worried-vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your Hey-it's-Tuesday look._

_She's going to get through this. I know it._

_. . ._

_I broke my promise. Caroline was captured and tortured by werewolves. I had to listen to her screams over the phone. It made an intense rage fill my body. I would kill them for ever laying a hand on her. And I did, with a relish I had not let myself feel since I was last a ripper. They hurt my friend and I wanted them dead._

“ _I'm not girly little Caroline anymore.” No she's not, she's stronger than even she knows, but after what she'd been through tonight, after what those animals had done to her, she shouldn't have to be alone. I could see how close to breaking she was so I got Elena and Bonnie, and brought them to her. She cried the moment she saw them._

_I wished I could revisit those same tortures on those dogs. If there was any member of our group that didn't deserve to be hurt like that, it was Caroline._

. . .

“Hey, Stefan.”

Stefan looked up from the journal he was engrossed in to see the subject in all her beauty before him. He sat the book aside, and smiled at her, “Hey, Caroline.”

Caroline cautiously walked into Stefan's bedroom, glancing around at the piles of books that littered the room. She ran a finger across the spine of a journal left messily on his desk, curiosity within her wanted her to look inside, but she would never invade Stefan's private thoughts. She was now stood before Stefan, and she smiled down at him, “You know, I have never actually been in your bedroom before.”

“No?” Stefan looked around, chewing his cheek, before landing his eyes back on the blonde beauty, “Neither have I.”

Caroline laughed, her whole face brightening, her eyes twinkling with amusement, “I guess you haven't.” She walked to his bed and sat beside him, her hand moving of its own volition to rest on Stefan's knee, “How are you?”

_Better... now that you are here,_ he didn't say, but he really wanted to. Instead he looked down at her hand atop his knee, he could feel the warmth through the material of his jeans. How had he overlooked her for Elena? She was far more beautiful, and full of happiness. Just being near her made him want to smile, whereas Elena just made him feel uncomfortable, she looked at him intensely as if willing their history into him by sheer force of will, and then looking hurt at the blank stare he returned.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, and found himself smiling genuinely, as it seemed he always did around her, “I'm... I don't really know.” He ran his hands through his hair agitatedly, before letting them fall to his lap, just a breath away from Caroline's hand, “I don't know how I am supposed to be feeling... so I am just...”

“Unsure? Afraid? Frustrated?” Caroline supplied, her caring gaze never once leaving Stefan's face. She let her thumb brush against his knee, her fingers squeezing him reassuringly, “Whatever it is you are feeling, just know that you can always come to me.” She smiled sweetly, just letting the corner of her mouth curl up, “I'm your best friend, Stefan. I will always be here for you.”

Stefan's breath caught at the sincerity in her gaze, no hidden motive to make him remember her so that it wouldn't hurt _her_ that he looked at her without a memory of their friendship, no not Caroline, her only concern was him, and his wellbeing. He bravely moved his hand to cover Caroline's, the feel of her soft skin beneath his hand made his skin tingle with electricity. He smiled, and slid his fingers between the spaces of hers, clutching her hand, and finally said, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Caroline smiled at him before she rests her head on his shoulder, her comfort with Stefan the same, memories or not, he was still her best friend. If he never remembered her then so be it, it would hurt, but she would continue to support him and offer him all of her friendship.

Stefan turned his head to nuzzle his nose against her hair, breathing deeply as her scent filled his lungs, she smelled even better than he thought she would. He raised his arm hesitantly, curling it around her shoulders to pull her in even closer, smiling as she didn't protest.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, even without his memories Stefan still gave her comfort when she should be the one comforting him. He had been through so much, locked in a safe, drowning over and over again, kidnapped by a crazy ex-girlfriend of his doppelgänger, only for said bitch to cast a spell that wiped his memories. He didn't deserve to keep having bad things happen to him, he was _so_ good, and he tried _so_ hard to stay good, and he was the best person that she knew.

Stefan let his fingers play with the ends of her hair, it was soft like silk between his fingers, and he wanted to just slide his hand all the way in so that his fingers were covered by her golden tresses. But he couldn't, all day people had been telling him that Caroline Forbes was his best friend, his closest friend, one of the people he like the most, and it annoyed him. Because when he looked at Caroline Forbes, he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – which granted without memories meant only two – and his heart skipped whenever she looked at him, or smiled at him, or touched him, or hell, was just in the same room as him. He didn't see a friend when he looked at her, he saw more, he saw attraction, he felt some unknown feeling within his chest, he saw _her_ , and she was beautiful.

Caroline didn't want Stefan to brood alone, reading memories of a life that was not familiar to him. She didn't want him to feel bad when he read what Stefan had become over the years, the ripper, and she didn't want Stefan to only read horrible things about himself. So she decided to be his bubbly best friend/sober coach and take Stefan's mind off of things. She turned her head to him and asked, “Do you want to go out? Have a drink at the grill with me?”

“Yes.” Stefan didn't even hesitate to accept her invitation. Why would he miss a chance to spend hours in the company of Caroline where her focus will be solely on him? There was no other answer to him.

“Great!” Caroline grinned widely, jumping up from the bed. She held out her hand to Stefan, and her smile widened as he didn't even hesitate to slide his fingers through hers and follow her.

 

* * *

 

“I thought that Stefan had lost his memories?” Matt asked Elena when she sat by the bar.

“He has, why?” Elena wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Matt nodded his head over to the dance floor, “Because for someone with no memories, he sure acts the same as he did before around Care.” He raised his eyebrows at Stefan's carefree smile as he looked at Caroline, “Maybe he smiles a bit more freely now.”

Elena looked over to the dance floor, and felt an immediate twist of jealousy in her gut. All day, whenever she spoke to Stefan, and tried to jog his memory of her, he had stared at her with nothing more than a blank look on his face. That hurt, he was one of the two epic loves of her life, and he didn't remember her. But the way he looked at Caroline was anything but blank, his smile was one of the biggest she had ever seen on him, his hands rested easily on Caroline's hips, his eyes were practically glowing with affection, and he was _laughing_. It jogged a memory within her, when she had thrown a party at the Salvatore's when she was without humanity, Stefan and Caroline had been dancing and laughing together. She had told them they looked good together, and that Caroline should take him out for a spin. She wasn't sure whether for that moment jealousy had slipped past her emotionless state, and then the next thing she did was try to kill Caroline.

“Which shouldn't bother you because you're with Damon.” Matt said knowingly, seeing the pinched look on Elena's face, and knowing that she felt stirrings of jealousy within. She always did when it came to Stefan, and also Damon.

Elena broke her gaze guiltily from Stefan and Caroline, knowing that it was wrong of her to feel jealous of any kind when she had a boyfriend that she loved, but she couldn't help it, it was _Stefan,_ and she always felt kind of possessive over him. And she always felt a little threatened at how easily Caroline could make Stefan smile and laugh, it was always so easy between them, and it always made her insides clench.

Matt smiled at Elena, and before he could say anymore a new unwelcome voice interrupted them.

“I see my new and improved shadow self has taken interest in Caroline.” Silas sat on the stool next to Elena, his body facing the dance floor where Stefan and Caroline were lost in a world of their own.

“Jealous?” Elena glared at Silas.

“Oh, Elena.” Silas chuckled, his eyes lighting up at the smile on Caroline's face, his own lips twitching up in response, “If I had my mental powers right now, your mind would be full of jealousy.” He motioned for Matt to get him a drink, and couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic glare on his face, “I'd be careful how you look at me, boy, I could still kill you with barely much effort.”

Matt swallowed, fear lighting his pupils for just a moment before he jutted his chin out and acted braver than he felt, “You don't scare me.”

Silas smirked, and before either Matt or Elena could react he had his hand around Matt's throat, pulling him toward him over the bar, “I would rethink that, _human._ ”

Before Silas could do anymore he felt a hand around his own throat, and his face was pulled toward the raging face of Caroline. Her eyes were practically spitting fire at him, her lips were pulled back in a growl. She looked glorious.

“Get your hands off Matt!” Caroline squeezed her fingers just to emphasize her point, her eyes locked with Silas, and annoyingly there was not even a hint of fear or reproach in his eyes, only the confusing love.

Silas smirked, his hand coming up to take hold of hers and pry her fingers from around his neck. She winced in pain, but gritted her teeth to hide it. She was such a strong girl, a protective lioness looking after her pride, and he only loved her more for it. He did not release her hand, instead he slid his palm through hers and held tight so that she could not escape. With his other hand, he cradled her jaw, and stroked the soft skin, “Hello, my lovely girl.”

“I'm not your girl.” Caroline hissed, her nostrils flaring at the anger firing within her veins. Silas' easy break of her hold made her beyond angry, his smugness and stupid interest in her made her want to punch him, especially after how he hurt Stefan.

Silas quickly stood, they were so close their chests touched, his nose bumping against hers, his hand flexed against hers, his voice was like honey it was so smooth, “I could make you my girl.” He ran his hand around to the back of her neck, massaging the skin he found there, his lips trailing across her cheek, “Once I get my powers back I could make you be anything I want you to be.”

“I would hate you for it.” Caroline's voice was a whisper, her gaze caught in Silas' and was unable to look away.

Silas smiled, his palm sliding down her back to rest just above the curve of her ass, “And what makes you think that would have any sway over me?” He kissed a path along her jaw, and down her throat, “I know the secrets inside your mind, Caroline.” He nuzzled her neck, moving in a sick form of dancing, him controlling her movements as he whispered her secrets into her skin, “I know what lies in your heart.”

Caroline was pulled away from him then. Silas looked up annoyed, only to be met with his own face, his shadow self's newly memory less version stood before him, his arms wrapped protectively around Caroline's waist, a glare on his face. He almost laughed, Stefan wasn't aware of what he had done to him, his posturing was because Silas had his hands on Caroline. He was already falling for her, without his memories and his love for Elena, he could finally see clearly what was in front of him.

“Stay away from Caroline.” Stefan spat, his arms tight around Caroline's waist, his chin on her shoulder, his eyes shooting glares at Silas. He had been having the perfect night with her, her smiles, her laughs, her every action tonight had been for him and him alone. He was in heaven, falling more and more for her with every moment spent with her. Then Silas had threatened the bartender – what was his name? Mitt? Mutt? Matt? - whatever it was, Caroline had shot out of his arms and across to the bar before he even realised she'd gone. Jealousy clawed at his gut and continued to do so now.

He had seen the man with his own face pretty much wrap himself around Caroline, his hands touching her, his lips touching her skin, their bodies barely moving as they more or less danced. Hearing Silas whispering against her skin had been enough for Stefan, he was across the room and pulling Caroline back against his own chest before he had even thought it through.

“I know you don't recall what I did to you last time we met.” Silas leant back on his elbows, a smirk curling his lips as he remembered driving a stake through his stomach, “But let me assure you that I am more than willing to do it again.” He smiled at Caroline, “And then you and I can have some fun.”

“Bite me!” Caroline glared.

Silas smirked, “Kinky... I like it!” He let his eyes sweep over her perfect body, and felt desire clench his insides at the thought of worshipping that body. He shivered, “Hmm, say the word, Caroline.”

Stefan tightened his fingers on Caroline, and felt so much rage flow through his veins that he had no control over the veins and fangs that appeared, “You won't get a chance to get near her.”

“I take that as a challenge, Stefan.” Silas smiled pleasantly, knocking his drink back before standing up, “Well, must be off. People to kill, and more people to kill.” He quickly leant in and dropped a kiss on Caroline's surprised mouth, “Soon, my lovely girl.” He winked at her before he left.

“What are you doing, Care?” Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving Caroline a hard stare. She tried to avoid looking at the arms wrapped casually around her waist, Stefan not showing any sign of wanting to let her go.

“What do you mean?” Caroline replied.

“You and Silas?” Elena's eyebrows almost reached her hairline, “Was Klaus not enough for you? You now have to have yet another psycho trying to get in your pants.”

Stefan stiffened behind her, his harsh breaths loud in her ear, his fingernails clenching almost painfully on her hips. She licked her lips, distracted by the feel of Stefan surrounding her, and not on Elena. She cleared her throat, opened her mouth to speak when a voice cut in.

“Whatever she is or isn't doing is none of your business, Elena.” Stefan almost spat out the name, his eyes darkened with anger, not having anyone speak like that to Caroline. He had the fierce desire to protect her from all badness in the world, including her friend that stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

Elena was shocked at the way Stefan was speaking to her. It hurt so much that not only did he not remember her, but he appeared to not even tolerate her, and yet he hung on to Caroline and looked at her as if she was his whole world.

Caroline never thought she would see the day that Stefan snapped at Elena. But then again, he wasn't the _real_ Stefan, his thoughts and feelings were influenced by the fact he couldn't remember any of them, so he was going on instinct, and whatever he wrote in his journal.

Stefan didn't even wait for Elena to reply, he didn't care what she had to say, only Caroline's opinion mattered to him now. He gently turned Caroline around to face him and asked, “Are you ready to go home?”

Caroline nodded, “Do you want me to drop you off at yours?”

Stefan ducked his head shyly, and hesitantly said, “I was hoping to stay with you. Tonight.”

Caroline looked into his pleading green eyes, and knew that she could never say no to him. She nodded her approval. “Okay, Stefan.” The smile she received in reply was nothing short of breath-taking. She smiled back, all the while trying to calm her racing heart.

Stefan without his memory had no idea that he'd already rejected her years ago. She wasn't blind, she had noticed his lingering stares, his near constant smile when he was with her. It seemed that Stefan was attracted to her, but it didn't count as he wasn't her Stefan, so she stored away each look for night time analysis, and prepared herself to joke with Stefan about him having a crush on her. Under no circumstances was she to examine her own feelings, as she wasn't prepared for the answer.

Stefan held Caroline's hand in his, as they made their way out of the grill.

Matt looked after them with a confused frown on his face, “Is it just me, or does Stefan have a crush on Caroline?”

“It's not just you.” Elena knocked her drink back, and stupidly revealed, “They are Silas and his dead love's doppelgängers or whatever.” She stared into the empty glass despondent, an unexplainable ache in her chest.

Matt didn't know what to think. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice their lingering stares before all of this Silas crap. They had always been close, but in the last year he had noticed that they had become even closer. And now he learned that they were a copy of another pair of people. And that Stefan was totally into her.

“I shouldn't even let it bother me.” Elena knew it was so stupid but she couldn't help the ache in her chest every time she was with them together. The only thing she could think of was that they were together in another life, “I'm not the only doppelgänger, I should be elated.”

“Then what's bothering you?” Matt asked, his hand resting atop of Elena's on the bar.

“I don't know.” Was all Elena could say, as she didn't want to dwell on what could or would happen between Stefan and Caroline. She stood up and waved off Matt's concern, “I'm just going to head home.”

Matt stared after the door in which his friends had left from. He could clearly see that both Stefan and Silas had feelings for Caroline. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be pretty when Elena finally exploded.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked in her front door, Stefan trailing behind her. She left him in the living room as she retrieved the pillow and blanket that Stefan used during his previous stay. She came back and laid them on the couch for him. She smiled at him, “I hope it'll be comfortable for you. You never complained the other times, but then again it is you, you don't complain.”

“I've stayed the night before?” Stefan asked curiously.

“You lived here for a while.” Caroline answered, she had enjoyed when Stefan came to stay, even if he was heartbroken. It was nice to have company.

Stefan took off his shoes, swallowed once before unbuckling his jeans and quickly shed them. He moved in and brushed a tender kiss across her cheek, “Goodnight, Caroline.”

Caroline's eyes fluttered briefly at the contact, and she leant in to plant her own kiss on his cheek, “Goodnight, Stefan.”

She turned around, and headed up the stairs toward her room, and her own bed.

 

* * *

 

Caroline woke and felt strangely peaceful and content. She opened her eyes and noticed the hand laid across her waist to tangle with her fingers, she could feel his face pressed against the side of her neck, and the soft breaths puffing against her ear. She turned her head to take in his features.

Stefan was asleep next to her, his arm casually thrown around her waist and his fingers were curled around her. He definitely wasn't there when she went to bed.

Stefan pressed a kiss against the back of her neck, sighing in utter bliss, and sleepily curled tighter around her, “Morning, sleepy.”

Caroline licked her dry lips and couldn't help but ask, “Why are you in my bed?”

 


	6. Chapter 5 - Falling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but the holidays were a crazily busy time for me. Enjoy!

“Why are you in my bed?”

Stefan froze against Caroline, his fingers tightening around hers, his breathing stuttering as he tried to find the words.

Caroline held their joined hands up and turned around to face Stefan, placing their hands in between them. She could see the panic on his face, and the shy way he wouldn't even meet her eyes. She laid her other hand on his chest over his heart, and rubbed her fingers against him, “Stefan?”

“I...” Stefan looked down at their joined hands, swallowing a lump in his throat at how something so simple as hand holding could make his heart skip a beat. Waking up beside her was pure and simple bliss, and it felt so _right_ to hold her against him, to have his nose buried in her heavenly scented hair, to curl his fingers through hers.

Caroline raised her hand to cradle his jaw, her voice soft, almost a whisper, as she encouraged him, “It's okay, Stefan. You can tell me anything.”

Stefan took a deep breath, and gathered the courage to look in her beautiful eyes. The moment he stared into her eyes he was captured, entranced by the two sparkling jewels looking at him so sweetly, that his words poured out of him with no effort at all, “I was having a bad dream... about the... safe... and drowning... over and over...” He swallowed, he could remember the feel of the water rushing through his lungs, his pointless chokes for breath, his chest in spasm as he released his final breath, then there was nothing but blackness, and then it started all over again.

Caroline pulled Stefan into an embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around him, and her face buried in his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, blinked back her tears at his pain, and pressed soothing kisses against his shoulder, “I'm so sorry, Stefan.”

Stefan resisted the urge to shudder at the feel of Caroline's lips against his skin, her fingers in his hair made him want to purr, feeling her pressed against him felt so good. He couldn't help but smile, his chin resting on the top of her head, her vanilla scent tickling his nose made him sigh in contentment. He would have a nightmare every night if it meant he could stay wrapped up in Caroline's arms.

Caroline continued to stroke soothingly through his hair and over his back, “How did you end up in my room?” She had to know, it was too perfect to wake up in the arms of Stefan Salvatore.

“You make me feel safe.” Stefan admitted, a smile on his lips as he buried his face in her hair. He slid his hand along her back to curl in her hair, something he'd been dying to do ever since he woke up surrounded by unfamiliar faces. It was even more softer than he imagined. Brushing a kiss against her hair he added, “I wanted to feel your comfort so I came in here. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I slipped in beside you.” He waited a beat before asking quietly, “I hope that was okay?”

Waking up next to Stefan? It felt _too damn good_ , like one of her high school fantasies come to life, his strong arms cradling her close, making her feel safe. There was no way that it wasn't okay, but it was wrong at the same time. Caroline was in love with Tyler (or was she? She hadn't exactly seen him in months), and Stefan wasn't _Stefan_ , she had to keep reminding herself of that. Instead she replied, “Of course it is.” She smiled at him, trying to ignore the light in his eyes as he looked at her, “Whenever you need me, come to me, and I will always be here for you.”

Stefan smiled, breathing in her sweet scent, and without realizing he sighed, “I'll always need you.”

Caroline swallowed hard, her breath catching at the ease in which he said that. It would be too easy to fall into his trap, his wounded puppy dog eyes practically glowed when he was around her. She couldn't allow herself to believe it, he wasn't himself right now and she couldn't, she _wouldn't,_ take advantage of him. He was her best friend, and she would always protect him, even from himself. So she kissed his cheek, untangled herself from him, and slid out of her bed and stretched her arms out.

Stefan laid back on her bed, looking at her with a smile on his face, his eyes sweeping over her back, his eyes darkening at the patch of skin between her shorts and tank that peeked through. He licked his lips, his imagination having him glide over and spread kisses over that tempting patch of skin. He groaned, _how could I have_ _ **just**_ _been_ _friends with her. She's just... perfect._

“I'm having a shower.” Caroline jumped up from the bed, she swung her head around to peek over her shoulder at Stefan, “You want one?”

Stefan's breathing stopped, his heart jumping in his chest at the insinuation. He had to curl his hands into the bed sheets to stop himself from speeding to her side. She had no idea how tempting she was to him, the rays of the sun had captured her hair, and now it was a golden halo around her. Her long legs went on forever, her butt was curvy, and his eyes followed it to the curve of her spine. He swallowed hard, seeing her so undressed after spending the night around her was driving him crazy.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realised what she'd just said. Hastily she tried to back pedal, “I didn't mean,” she waved her hands wildly in the air, “shower _together._ ” Her cheeks flushed as her eyes looked anywhere but at Stefan, “I meant, shower at the same time.” She bit her lip at another slip of the tongue, “In separate showers. Me and you, naked, under different sprays.” Her eyes widened in horror, her hands covered her mouth, she had no idea what was coming out of her mouth right now.

Stefan couldn't help it, a brilliant grin covered his face at Caroline's flustered demeanour. He confidently slid off the bed, and strutted toward her. He took her hand away from her mouth, holding it gently within his, stroking her soft skin, “You are utterly adorable, Caroline.” He brushed a kiss against her cheek, his grin turning into a sly smirk, and he whispered sinfully, “We haven't even gone on a date yet, Ms Forbes, and you already want me naked.”

Caroline was frozen in shock. Stefan was _flirting_ with her! And damn him and his charming self because he was actually getting to her. Well, she was Caroline Forbes, no man not even Stefan Salvatore got the better of her. Taking a breath, she straightened her shoulders, tilted her head up, and nuzzled Stefan's ear, cheekily biting the lobe between her teeth, smirking at his shudder, “Don't tell me you haven't thought about my naked body, Mr Salvatore.” She breathed sensually against his skin, almost giggling at the moan he let out, “I see the way you look at me.”

Stefan's skin was on fire, the electricity sparkled between them as their skin barely brushed, her breath on his ear made him shudder, his hand came up to rest on her hip, and he was seconds away from pulling her that inch closer and finally covering her lips with his when his arms were suddenly empty.

Caroline was on the other side of her bedroom, giggling into her hand, the put out expression on Stefan's face was too much for her. He really did look too cute. She winked at him flirtily, “Just what kinda girl do you think I am?” And she skipped into the bathroom.

Stefan watched her go with an adoring smile on his face. She really was amazing, and every moment with her made him realize what a blind and stupid idiot his memory self was. He on the other hand could see just what a treasure Caroline was, and he was going to make sure she knew how he felt.

 

* * *

 

Caroline closed the bathroom door behind her and rest her head against the door. What the hell was _that_? She was flirting, _flirting,_ with Stefan, and what's worse is she _liked it_. And it would ruin her. Stefan came with a sticker that says “ _Property of Elena Gilbert_ ” stamped across his forehead. Caroline frowned, she knew she wasn't being fair, Stefan was trying so hard to move on from Elena, and he was on his way to a new life in Portland when Silas ambushed him. Instead he spent months drowning, probably thinking of Damon and Elena, torturing himself while he was drowning, and any chance to move on there could have been would have been lost in his pain.

Still, Stefan was clearly interested in her, and he ended up in her bed because she made him feel safe. She knew what he meant, because he had always made her feel safe, from the moment she became a vampire he had always been there for her, and he had always looked out for her. She would return the favour now, she would be there for him, and help him in any way she could.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was sitting on her bed when she came out of the shower. His hair was wet, and his waist was wrapped in a towel, his chest on display. Caroline was covered in her own towel, which came to her mid-thigh. She swallowed at the sight of his chest, and forcefully moved her eyes to his smirking gaze, “Wh-where are your clothes?”

Stefan smirked at her obvious perusal of him, he was most definitely taking advantage of the sight of her in a towel, “I didn't want to put my old clothes back on. Do you have anything for me to wear?”

“I think I have something of Tyler's lying around.” Caroline went to her drawers and began looking through them, “Or I might have one of yours from when you lived here.”

“Who is Tyler?” Stefan asked, a hard edge to his voice.

“He's my boyfriend.” Caroline answered absentmindedly as she searched through her drawers, “Or maybe ex. We haven't exactly been in the same room, or State for that matter, in months.” She shut the drawer with more force than necessary. Tyler's continued absence hurt, but it was making her realise that she deserved better, she deserved someone who would actually stick around for her, who would be there for her when she needed him, someone who would care about _her_ feelings as well as his own.

Stefan wasn't surprised that someone as amazing and beautiful as Caroline would have a boyfriend, it hurt and made jealousy simmer in his veins, but to hear that her boyfriend had left her on her own for months made another feeling burn within him; anger, pure and violent. How could anyone leave Caroline alone for a day let alone months? He had only known her for a couple of days and he never wanted to leave her side, so he couldn't even imagine if he was with her how he could possibly leave her.

He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the tingles that shot through him so that he could comfort her, “Are you okay, Caroline?”

“No...” Caroline sighed, hurt and rejection swirling within her at the knowledge that the relationship she had fought so hard for was over. She looked over her shoulder at Stefan, and seeing his kind and compassionate eyes she couldn't help but spin around and throw her arms around him, “It sucks, but I'll get through it.”

Stefan smiled, and pressed a kiss to her temple, “You will. Because you are beautiful and strong. You will find someone who loves you so much that they'll never leave you.” _Like me..._ he couldn't say that, not yet at least, as he knew the attention he was paying her was overwhelming to her. He would be there for her, and show her just how much he cared for her. He would convince her to give him a chance. He hugged her close for just a moment longer before reminding, “Clothes, Caroline?”

Caroline blushed, especially when she finally noticed that she was pressed up against Stefan's bare chest. She pulled back to get some space between her and the temptation Stefan was, looked in his eyes and asked, “Yours or Tyler's?”

“Mine!” Stefan's answer was instant; he would not wear anything belonging to the boy that was breaking Caroline's heart.

Caroline smiled, and checked in her closet. Luckily she found quite a few bits of Stefan's in there, she had no idea she had so many shirts of his. She took one and a pair of pants, and handed them to Stefan, “There you go.”

“Thank you!” Stefan kissed Caroline's cheek, before heading back to the bathroom where he could change. Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Stefan?” Caroline called, when he turned to face her she bit her lip and asked shyly, “Would you like to come to a party with me tonight? It's called Remembrance Day, it's a bell ringing thing to commemorate the dead that they basically buried too early.” She smiled brightly and eagerly, waiting for Stefan's response.

Stefan's mouth curled into a grin, she was just too damn adorable and impossible to say no to (not that he was going to). He nodded his head, and with amusement in his voice he replied, “I would love to go to some creepy bell ringing for not quite dead people thing.” He chuckled, “Sounds like fun.”

“Shut up!” Caroline laughed, her smile matching Stefan's for how wide it was.

Something inside of Stefan jumped at the words, like she had said that to him before, like he _almost_ remembered it, he could feel the memory wanting to break free, it was almost there but there was a block in his mind that prevented it. It frustrated him, but he wouldn't force it, he knew the memories would come back, it would just take time.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were at the cemetery, bells in their hands, walking side by side, drunk revellers all around them.

Caroline turned to Stefan and asked concerned, “Is this okay? Being around all these people with your urges.”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Stefan reached for her hand, and tangled their fingers together, “You help me, just being near me makes me not even think about it. Their blood calls to me, but as long as you're here...” He ducked his head, and flicked his eyes at her shyly, “I'll be okay.”

Caroline squeezed his hand, smiling back at him, her eyes shining. Before she could speak they were interrupted.

“Hey, Caroline!” Jesse approached Stefan and Caroline, he noticed their joined hands and couldn't help but ask, “Is this the mysterious boyfriend?”

Stefan stiffened, eyeing the man before him with vaguely disguised hostility. He could see the light in his eyes when he looked at Caroline, he could see his interest in her, and he couldn't bring himself to look if Caroline returned that interest.

Caroline smiled at Jesse politely, “No, this is my best friend from back home. Stefan.”

Jesse's smiled widened, his shoulders relaxing at Stefan being her best friend and not her absentee boyfriend. He still had a chance with her, “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, I'll be getting her drinks tonight.” Stefan smiled smugly, his fingers tightening around Caroline's, and without waiting for a response from Jesse or Caroline, he pulled her away from him.

Caroline could clearly see the stiffness in Stefan's posture, she could feel his jealousy and possessiveness in the way he clutched her hand. She didn't know what to say to soothe him, she had never dealt with a jealous Stefan before.

When Stefan felt he was far enough away from Jesse, he stopped, and asked Caroline through gritted teeth, “Who was that?”

“He's a TA in my creepy professor's class.” Caroline stood in front of Stefan, trying to catch his eyes but they remained stubbornly off to the side, “Stefan... talk to me.”

“I don't like him.” Stefan hissed, his voice harsh with jealousy.

“Stefan...” Caroline took a step closer, raised her hand to his chin and gently pulled his face towards her, “He is just a guy I met in class. I barely even know him!”

“He wants to _know_ you, Caroline, trust me.” Stefan stared into her blue eyes, getting lost in their depth as he tends to do.

“So!?” Caroline's voice was confused, “What does it matter if some guy I barely know likes me? I have a boyfriend! And even if I didn't I'm not interested.” Her other hand joined the one cradling his cheeks, and she asked again, her voice soft, “What does it matter to _you,_ Stefan?”

“Because I like you!” Stefan almost shouted, the words bursting from his throat as if they can't be contained any longer. He grabbed her hips and pulled her harshly against him, “From the moment I opened my eyes and saw your gorgeous face.” He lowered his head to rest against hers, his eyes staring directly into hers, “You are the only thing I've been able to think about.”

Caroline's breath stopped, her heart skipping in her chest, her gaze lost in Stefan's emotion filled green eyes. The words she never thought she'd hear Stefan say had just passed his lips. She was in shock.

Stefan slowly leant in, his eyes never leaving her surprised ones, and just before their lips met his eyes closed. The hand on her hip slid round to curl across her back, pulling her so their bodies were flush against one another, and he moaned in pure bliss at the taste of her lips.

Caroline gasped at the touch of Stefan's lips against hers, his mouth moving tenderly against her, his arms cradling her close. Her hand moved to hold the back of his neck and pull him closer, her other hand moved down to lay against his chest. She opened her mouth at his urging and every thought but one flew out of her head at how perfect this kiss was.

_I'm kissing Stefan..._

Stefan smiled against her lips as he felt her kiss him back with equal passion. He slid one hand into her silken curls, moaning at the feel of their softness between his fingers, and tilted her head to gain deeper access to her mouth. She felt so perfect in his arms and he never wanted to stop.

_I'm kissing Caroline..._


	7. Chapter 6 - Damon

Caroline and Stefan broke apart, their breaths ragged, their eyes never straying from each other. Stefan's hand was still buried in her curls, his other around her waist. Caroline's hand still cradled the back of his neck, and her other still laid against his chest.

Stefan's face was a picture of awe, his lips curled into a smile, his eyes sparkling with his desire for her. His gaze fell to her lips and back up to her eyes again, a question in his gaze.

Caroline couldn't think, all she could see and feel was Stefan. His eyes drew her in, their shining depths making her forget anything but the taste of his lips. She slid her hand up his chest to curl both of her arms around his neck, and she pulled him back down to her lips.

Stefan didn't even hesitate, his mouth meeting hers eagerly, the hand at her back sliding up to thread through her hair. Both of his hands were running through her hair as he devoured every moan she released, his own moans joining hers.

Where their first kiss was sweet and tender this was hot, and passion, and fire. Their bodies were plastered against each other, their hands roaming over each other, totally and completely lost in one another.

Caroline felt the bark of a tree against her back as Stefan slammed her against it. Her lips moving frantically against his, her hands sliding down his back to slip beneath his t shirt, groaning at the feel of his skin underneath her fingers, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip to tug on it before soothing the sting with her tongue. The growl he let out caused shivers to run down her spine.

Stefan's kisses grew harsher, his tongue slipping into her mouth, as he caressed his way down her chest, his hands palming her breasts through the material of her top, his breath catching at feeling her hard nipples. He continued his path down before grabbing her thighs and hoisted them around his waist. He ground his hips against hers, a groan leaving his lips at the heat between them. He kissed across her cheek until he reached her neck, which he nibbled and sucked, all the while continuing his thrusts against her.

Caroline threw her head back and moaned. Her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tightened her legs around him. She was on fire, his soft lips spreading lust straight to her molten core, his moans vibrating through her skin, causing her hips to rub against his, desperate for any kind of friction to alleviate the burning desire in her core.

"Whoa!" Damon's voice was shocked; he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. His little brother was making out with barbie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cried Elena's shocked and horrified voice. Tears swam in her eyes at the vision in front of her, Stefan had Caroline pressed up against a tree, his face buried in her neck, her hands all over his back.

Stefan groaned into Caroline's shoulder at the voices of two people he really didn't want here right now. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he devoured Caroline's mouth, and rocked himself against her. She felt incredible, and made him feel alive wherever she touched him.

Caroline's eyes were wide as she stared at Damon and Elena over Stefan's shoulder. She had no idea what to say, as she didn't know why she had kissed him back. Or how it had gone from a tender sweet kiss to being pressed against a tree, hips thrusting against one another, hands all over each other, as their kisses grew more passionate.

Elena's eyes were wide and betrayed, her voice tight with tears, "How could you take advantage of Stefan like this?"

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes at Elena's accusation, and she swallowed the lump at the back of her throat to keep them back. She lowered her legs from Stefan's waist, and gently pushed him away from her.

Stefan clenched his jaw as Caroline moved away from him. He knew it was because of Elena and her accusation. He would just have to set her straight. He determinedly took hold of Caroline's hand, and when he felt her try to pull her hand back he only held it harder. He looked at Damon's curious face, and Elena's pain filled one and he wanted to roll his eyes, instead he raised his chin, "Actually, Elena, I was the one who kissed her."

Elena felt like she'd been stabbed, the tears spilling over her cheeks, hurt filling her, "What?! Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Stefan replied as if the answer was obvious, "And I have since the moment I woke up with no memories and saw her beautiful face."

Elena's eyes were dark pools of hurt, "And yet you have no memory of me and what we meant to each other."

Stefan really did roll his eyes this time, "Not everything is about you, Elena." He turned his head to Caroline, and his gaze immediately softened as he looked at her, "I want Caroline. I like her, in fact, I completely adore her." He smiled at her, the ghost of her lips still against his.

Elena's tears spilled free. Stefan liked Caroline. Did that mean that  _her_ Stefan liked Caroline as more than a friend? Her stomach twisted at the thought.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he took in his brother's expression. The dismissive look on Stefan's face with Elena was lost the moment his eyes turned to Caroline. He didn't just  _like_ her, he was enamoured with her, and was heading straight into being in love with her. This was certainly an interesting development, especially with how Silas was declaring his love for her and kissing her. Two doppelgangers in love with the same woman couldn't be a coincidence. He snorted, as opposed to he and Stefan both falling in love with two doppelgangers. Damon rubbed his hands over his face, he really wished to never hear the name doppelganger again, and truly hoped there was no other out there. Two Elena's and two Stefan's running about was more than enough.

Caroline was confused, and shocked, and hurt, and angry, and horny, and overall she was just overwhelmed. Stefan kissed her and she kissed him back. Only days before that  _Silas_ had kissed her and told her that he loved her, twice. To say she was confused would be an understatement, she was a boiling pot of emotions and she wasn't sure which emotion would win out. And she didn't want to be around Elena with her judging and betrayed eyes when she had no right for either emotion.

Stefan was done talking to Elena, he didn't know why she was crying, there was no reason for her to. He read that they were together in his 2009 journal and he had read some of his 2010 journal but he hadn't read past that. He had been too busy with Caroline that he hadn't had the chance to read more. He took a step close to Caroline and it broke his heart to see the pain swimming in his eyes. He reached his hand out, "Caroline..."

"Don't!" Caroline rejected Stefan's hand, seeing the hurt in his eyes she tried to soothe him, "I need time... I need to... I need to go..." She stumbled back away from them, wanting to smooth the furrow in Stefan's brow but she couldn't, her emotions were in a mess and she didn't trust herself around him.

Stefan tried to walk towards her, to follow after her but she shook her head at him and vamped away. That hurt, she was the only person he trusted right now, the only one he wanted to be around, and Caroline rejecting him straight after their mind blowing kiss caused a hungered thirst to itch the back of his throat. He growled angrily at Elena and vamped off.

Elena almost sobbed at the anger on Stefan's face. Couldn't he see that she was just protecting him from hurting himself and Caroline when he got his memories back? They were good friends and she didn't want things to be awkward when he was back to being himself. She didn't want him to have to hurt Caroline when he rejected her.

Damon was hurt at Elena's reaction to Stefan kissing Caroline. She is supposed to love him, yet he could detect the jealousy within her, and the hurt at seeing them together. He had seen that there was something between his brother and Caroline for months, Stefan always protected her, he chose to go to her for comfort, and he could see the light in his brother's eyes when he looked at her. He had suspected that some part of his brother was falling for Caroline, and yes, it did ease some of his guilt at stealing Elena away from him, but he knew that his brother wasn't quite there yet. They were still on the cusp, and when his brother left, or when he thought he left, Caroline was still in love with Tyler and he knew that Stefan would never come in between them like Damon had done to him and Elena.

Elena frowned at the spot where Stefan was, "Should we go after him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I think you're the last person he wants to see right now." Damon replied, scowling into the distance as Elena made Stefan her priority. He knew they had a past, he was acutely aware of that fact, but it still hurt that she hadn't even realised how that would affect him.

"That's harsh." Elena glared at Damon, wrapping her arms around herself, "I'm just trying to protect him!"

"From Caroline?" Damon's voice was incredulous, "The one person in this town that has never, and would  _never_ , hurt Stefan. You're worried about her?"

Elena shuffled uncomfortably, she knew she was being ridiculous, Caroline would never hurt Stefan, especially as she had been the one looking after him and protecting his heart after Elena herself broke it. She was jealous, she knew she was, and she knew that she wasn't being fair to Damon, but that didn't stop the twist of her gut when she saw Stefan making out with Caroline.

"You're not going to say anything?" Damon frowned at Elena as she avoided his gaze. His eyes widened with hurt, and he shook his head at her, "Fine! Don't say anything. Continue to be possessive over my brother." He glared at her, "You might not like who he would choose between you and barbie." He spun around to leave when Elena's voice stopped him.

"They're both doppelgangers."

Damon turned around, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Elena, "What?"

Elena raised her head to meet Damon's eyes and revealed, "Stefan and Caroline are the doppelgangers of Silas and the woman he loved two thousand years ago."

 _Well, so much for Stefan and Elena being the only doppelgangers_ , Damon thought shocked.

 

* * *

 

Stefan swiped a bottle of alcohol and drank liberally. His eyes were wet, and his heart stung at the rejection from the only person he truly cared about. He had told her how he felt, he had told Elena and Damon how he felt, and she still ran from him. Without telling him a thing about how she feels, all he knows is that she kissed him back, and she initiated their second kiss.

Stefan took a deep breath, and was immediately assaulted with the smell of blood from the many throbbing pulses around him, his eyes lingering on the veins in their throats. He began to salivate in the back of his throat, his veins started to itch uncontrollably, the hunger starting to consume him.

He moved predatorily through the warm pulsing bodies, all good for the taking, but his hungry eyes searched for the one he wanted. The one he needed to sink his teeth into and rip them apart.

Stefan listened to every sound, and every scent, until he caught the one he wanted. He stalked closer, the world around him falling apart, all he could hear was the pulsing of blood, and the feeling that it belonged to him. His fangs itched to be set free, his jaws aching with the effort of holding back. He approached his target, placed his hand on their shoulder, and compelled, "Come with me."

Stefan led his prey through the woods until they reached the Salvatore crypt. He walked inside after them, his eyes trailing across the walls that held his dead family, though none of that mattered to him now, not when he could finally release his fangs. He growled, and pounced on their neck, savagely ripping into the soft flesh, animalistic noises of satisfaction escaping him.

Jesse screamed in terror.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked through the woods, far enough away that she could just barely make out the sounds of the party if she listened hard enough. She needed space to sort out her thoughts. Stefan had kissed her, and was pretty much just moments away from ripping her clothes off if Damon and Elena hadn't interrupted. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or frustrated. She didn't want to take advantage of Stefan in his current state, even though he was the one who told her that he liked her, and pulled her in for one of the most tender and beautiful kisses she'd ever had.

But it wasn't real.

_Caroline... you and me? Not gonna happen._

That was what Stefan really felt. He knew her only for a day, and he already knew that she wasn't worth it, so he rejected her. That made her already low self-worth drop, and she fell into Damon's trap. Being made a vampire made her grow up in ways she never imagined, she was no longer that selfish, spoiled, kiddie pool, vulnerable girl she used to be, now she was strong, capable, and would no longer settle for anything less than she deserved. And throughout all of that Stefan was by her side giving her encouragement, and becoming the best friend she'd ever had.

Did she still have a crush on him? Of course, who wouldn't? He was the best person she knew, beautiful inside and out, always trying to be a better man, and to overcome the mistakes of his past. He was  _good_ , kind, loyal, and one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. So there was attraction on her side, but she had never even noticed him look at her twice.

The real Stefan would never be attracted to her let alone have feelings for her. All of this was just an illusion, Stefan had clung on to her as he was told that she was his best friend, and he mistook his feelings of gratitude for something more.

Stefan didn't have feelings for her, and she  _couldn't_ have feelings for him. They were best friends. That was it.

A tear ran down her cheek, and a choked sob escaped her. Her hand covering her mouth as she tried to contain her sorrow.

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice called, concern colouring his tone, "What's wrong?"

Caroline spun around, and knew instantly, who stood before her. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes filled with moisture, and she couldn't help the sobs that racked her body.

It took two long strides for him to reach her, he wrapped his strong arms around Caroline and he pulled her shaking body against his. He ran his hands soothingly across her back, and stroked a hand through her hair, as he comforted her, "Ssh, it's okay, Caroline, ssh, I've got you..." He pressed a kiss on her temple, taking a moment to breathe her in, "I'm always here for you."

Caroline clutched his shirt in her hands as she cried into his neck. She couldn't believe that she was receiving comfort from him, but at this moment she needed it. She wrapped her arms fully around him, holding him tight, and unleashed all her pain on him, "Silas..."

Silas wrapped himself even tighter around her, tucking her into his side, and resting his head against hers, "I've got you, Caroline."

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean that Caroline is a doppelganger as well?" Damon asked in shock.

"After we caught Silas confessing his love for Caroline and kissing her, you went to Caroline after she found Stefan, and you left me alone with Silas." Elena left out the details of her and Silas' talk, "We... talked. Then he told me that Caroline was the doppelganger of his dead girlfriend."

"Jesus! Is there something in the water in Mystic Falls or something?" Damon laughed, how was it possible that three doppelgangers were born in the same damn town?

Elena creased her brow in confusion, "What?"

"You, Caroline, and Stefan were all born in Mystic Falls." Damon considered that for a minute before he rolled his eyes and groaned, "God, I swear if I find out that Matt has a secret copy I'm getting the hell out of this town."

Elena couldn't help but laugh, "Damon."

"I mean it!" Damon smirked, as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, and stared deep into her doe eyes, "Two of you, and two of Stefan is more than enough." He nuzzled his nose against hers, "Thank god we can't have two barbie’s at the same time. Can you imagine that?" He mock shuddered, "Chaos."

Elena couldn't help but giggle, "You're terrible."

"But you love me anyway." Damon smiled down at her, love filling his being as he stared into her beautiful face.

"I do." Elena answered sincerely, a smile on her face, "I love you, Damon."

Damon's heart skipped as it always did when he heard her say that, "I love you too, Elena."

Elena tilted her head up and met Damon half way in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Stefan pulled his bloodied mouth away from Jesse's torn neck, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it? I did it. I stopped."

Jesse's eyes were wide with terror, "I don't know what you are man, but–"

Stefan interrupted Jesse, "Oh, I'm a Ripper. You know what that means?" He tilted his head to the side and explained, "That means I literally can't stop feeding until I rip someone's head off. But look at us." His hands were still holding him up, the blood loss having made him weak, "We're working it out."

"Let me out of here, please." Jesse pleaded, his heart racing in fear.

"I know I should let you out. I'm good, right? I'm compassionate." Stefan had tears in his eyes, as he recalled what everyone had told him about himself, what  _she_ had told him about himself, "I live with this burning hunger inside of me that allows me to stay in control, but what do I have to show for it, huh?"

"I don't know you, man." Jesse shook in Stefan's hold.

"I have no memories because my brain was fried. My brother, who's been my brother for 160-some-odd years, didn't even notice that I was missing because apparently he stole my girlfriend, and my girlfriend let him, not that I care about that now." He tightened his fingers painfully on Jesse's shoulder as he thought about the true source of his heartache, "And the girl I truly want, the one I have an undeniable connection with, a girl I know that I could so easily love. She doesn't want me. So you tell me..." He sheds a tear, falling down the side of his face, "...what's the point of being good?"

Stefan vamped out again and bit Jesse.

 

* * *

 

Caroline pulled away from Silas and wiped her face of her tears. She was embarrassed to have fallen apart in the arms of their enemy. No matter what feelings he may or may not hold for her that didn't excuse his actions.

"What made you cry, my lovely girl?" Silas asked, rubbing his hand along her back in soothing motions, he would kill whoever had made her upset.

Caroline sniffed, "It's nothing." She turned away, not wanting to show anymore vulnerability in front of a man she knew she  _shouldn't_ trust.

Silas grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, "It's not nothing." He brought his hand up to wipe away the remains of her tears, his touch gentle and sweet, "Someone made you cry, and that isn't  _nothing_  to me."

Caroline knew she shouldn't be touched by what Silas said, but some part of her heart fluttered at the sweet words. She chewed on her lip debating on what to do.

"I wish I could read your mind." Silas sighed, his fingertips trailing along her cheek to caress her temple, "This is so much easier when I know what you're thinking."

"Welcome to normality." Caroline instantly replied, her eyes rolling.

Silas grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "You think we are both normal, Caroline?"

"I am." Caroline wrinkled her nose cutely before smirking at Silas, "You should be in a museum. You are like a fossil."

Silas whole face brightened, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his mouth stretched wide, his teeth on show as he laughed, "You are so wonderfully special, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle, "What is it about me that attracts guys like you?"

Silas cupped her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs against her soft cheeks, "That hybrid was obsessed with you, he wanted you, but he never once thought about what  _you_ wanted. He doesn't deserve you, and he never will. He is a child."

Caroline couldn't believe that the man that had spent the last two thousand years trapped in a cave could understand her and Klaus better than her friends. Then again, he could read minds, so he knew exactly what she or Klaus thought.

"Myself, on the other hand." Silas rest his forehead against hers and sighed, "That is a long and complicated answer that I'm not sure you are ready to hear right now." He smiled at her, "And I don't need my powers to know that."

Caroline frowned at his none answer, but did she really want to know? She wasn't sure, so she decided to shut it away in the box in her mind labelled 'Complicated' and forget about it. Though that box was getting pretty full.

"Tell me, Caroline, why were you crying?" Silas needed to know, he hated not being able to pull the answer from her head.

"Stefan kissed me." Caroline finally confessed, needing to just get it out, even if it was to Silas.

"So?" Silas didn't know what the big deal was. He knew that Caroline had feelings for Stefan, and that Stefan had feelings for her, even before he lost his memories there was a spark of them in his mind.

"So?!" Caroline's eyes were wide and panicky, "It's Stefan! He doesn't think about me that way, and he never will. When he gets his memories back I don't want him to feel awkward that his amnesiac version had some little crush on me."

Silas wanted to reveal right there and then that she was the shadow self of his Amara, and therefore her and Stefan would be drawn toward one another by the prophecy, but he suspected that would cause more damage instead of pushing her and Stefan together. He would have to tread carefully with how he preceded from here. He was originally going to keep Stefan and Caroline apart until he was reunited with Amara, but he didn't expect to fall in love with Caroline, and he didn't think it would be an unselfish love. All he wanted was her happiness, and he knew it wasn't him because he loved Amara just as completely as he did back then, and he would always choose her in the end.

"And I-I don't think of him... th-that way." Caroline didn't even believe her own lie.

"Do you forget who you are talking to? I've seen inside your mind, lovely girl." Silas tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I know your secrets." He smirked and revealed temptingly, "I've seen inside of Stefan's mind as well. I could tell you his secret thoughts if you want me to?"

Caroline swallowed, Silas' offer was extremely tempting, but again she couldn't, it was Stefan and she would never invade his private thoughts, no matter how much she wanted to. She shook her head.

"Your choice." Silas knew it was time to let Caroline ponder her own thoughts. But before he left he wanted to leave her with one last piece of advice, "Just talk to Stefan, Caroline. You might be surprised at what you learn." He winked at her, and covered her lips in a soft and tender kiss, "Soon, my lovely girl."

Caroline watched Silas go, her mind still in a whirl of differing emotions. First and foremost was the overwhelming need to find Stefan and talk to him. She shouldn't have just let him like that, he was confused enough and she didn't want to add more stress to his already overwhelmed mind.

She made her way back to the cemetery, hoping Stefan was still there, and she could apologise for running out on him.

 

* * *

 

At the Salvatore crypt Stefan was still furiously feeding on Jesse.

Caroline ran in and immediately cried out when she saw them, "Hey! Stefan, stop!" She pulled Stefan away from Jesse.

Jesse lied unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

"This isn't you, okay?" Caroline's eyes were covered in a film of tears, her heart breaking at the lost look in Stefan's eyes, "You might not remember, but I do. You are better than this. You are not this person."

Stefan felt ashamed as he avoided Caroline's gaze, "I have to go."

Caroline took a step closer, "What?"

Stefan turned to leave, "I have to leave."

"Stefan!" Caroline called, but he continued to leave. She would not let him just leave, she was his friend, and she wouldn't let him suffer and brood alone. She vamped him against the wall, pressing her body against his and cradled his face in her palms, "You are not going anywhere, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan kept his face turned away, uncaring of the tears making tracks down his face. He bit his lip, to try and keep his emotions in.

"Hey, mister!" Caroline forcefully turned Stefan's head so that she could look into his teary eyes, "You do not get to turn away from me!"

Stefan took a shuddering breath and cried hoarsely, "You left me!"

"Not forever." Caroline smiled, gently stroking his face as she soothed him, "Never forever."

Stefan's face crumbled, and he fell into Caroline. His arms were as tight as steel around her, scared that she would leave him again, as he sobbed repeating, "I'm sorry..."

Caroline held him just as tight, and cooed into his ear, calming him down. She turned her head as she sensed a presence.

It was Damon, and he looked sad.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, holding her breath for the bad news she knew was coming.

Damon swallowed, and answered in barely a whisper, "It's Bonnie."

Caroline felt the breath leave her in a whoosh, her eyes already filling with tears, her body trembling, not wanting to hear the words leave Damon's lips. Her head started to shake back and forth, already rejecting what he had to say.

"She's dead." Damon's eyes held sorrow for the death of Bonnie, he really had admired and respected her, no matter what others thought. He would miss her, "And she has been since graduation."

Caroline let out a heartbroken cry, her legs giving out, and she would have fell to the ground if not for Stefan's strong hold on her.

"Ssh, I've got you, Caroline." Stefan soothed Caroline, as she cried in his arms.

_No, no, not Bonnie, not my sister. She can't be dead. She can't be!_

 


	8. Chapter 7 - Saying Goodbye

Stefan held his arm around her back, placing his other arm under Caroline's legs and swooped her up into his arms. She was deceptively light in his arms, weighing almost nothing at all. He determinedly walked out of the crypt, ignoring Damon's attempt to talk to him, nothing else mattered except for the devastated girl in his arms. He carried her through the cemetery, taking the longer route to avoid the drunken revellers around them, she didn't need to hear any of that right now. He pressed his lips to her temple, and asked in a hushed voice, “Where do you want to go?”

“Home.” Caroline whimpered, curling her hand into his t shirt, and burying her face into his chest, the tears never once stopping the flow down her cheeks. Bonnie was gone. Nothing else mattered to her now, she couldn't go back to the dorm which was supposed to be for the _three_ of them, and she had ended up spending the majority of her time there alone.

Stefan moved over to her car. He opened the passenger door, and very reluctantly placed Caroline in the seat and buckled her in. He brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He hated to see his kind, compassionate, happy girl despaired with grief. He wanted to be there for her like she was there for him, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go, he wanted to brush and kiss away all the tracks of her tears. He wanted to take her pain away.

Caroline stared listlessly out of the window, the scenery not even registering to her, all she could think of was Bonnie. Her _best friend_ had been dead for months and she had no idea. She was so involved with college, missing Stefan, missing Tyler, missing Bonnie, that she had no idea that anything was wrong. What kind of friend was she? She didn't even realize that Stefan was missing and drowning at the bottom of a lake for months, she didn't realize that the tears Bonnie shed at their graduation was because she knew that she would never be able to take that next step with them. While she had been heartbroken over Tyler's continued absence; his own choice to be away, her two best friends were dead and dying at the bottom of a lake.

A warm hand covered Caroline's, and she turned her head to the side to look over at Stefan. His eyes were kind and full of compassion. Her lower lip trembled, and finally coming out of her stupor she cried out, “Bonnie's dead.” Tears streamed anew down her cheeks, her whole body shuddering as sobs shook her whole body, “She's gone. My best friend’s gone.”

Stefan swallowed his own tears at the sight of Caroline in pain. It tore his heart to pieces, he couldn't stand to see her so broken, he just wanted to pull over and cradle her in his arms and never let go but he couldn't, she wanted to go home so home is where he is taking her. Once there he would never let her leave his arms. He slipped his fingers between the spaces in hers, tightening around her fingers, and vowed, “Me. You have me.”

Caroline stared into Stefan's sincere gaze. He meant what he said, his eyes clear and sad for her, looking so much like _her_ Stefan that she just wanted to sink into his arms and never come out. It was safe with him, he would wrap himself around her, holding her tight and stroking his hand along her back, whispering words of comfort in her ear, and he would make everything alright for the duration his arms would be holding her close.

Stefan brought their joined hands to his mouth where he brushed a loving kiss across her knuckles, “You've been there for me over the last few days. It sounds like you're always there for me.” He lowered their hands to rest in his lap, he turned his face to look into her saddened eyes, “So let me be there for you, okay?”

Caroline nodded. She tried to smile at him but felt that it came out as more of a grimace, so she scooted closer and rest her head against his shoulder, drawing comfort from him. No matter what crazy and complicated feelings they may or may not be having for each other, he was still her best friend. Memories or not, feelings or not, and she had never felt as understood as when she was with him. Even with amnesia, Stefan still understood her, and he was still there for her unquestionable. It made it harder for her to differentiate between the two Stefan's, if his actions were the same no matter if he remembered her or not, did that mean that Stefan _really did_ have feelings for her, and did that mean _her_ Stefan might have feelings for her also?

Caroline nuzzled her face into his neck, the questions providing a distraction from the grief of Bonnie. She would break down soon enough, and she would cry and cry and cry and she wasn't sure she would ever stop. But one thing she knew with more certainty than she had ever felt before, Stefan would be with her, right by her side, and he wouldn't leave until she told him to.

She never would.

 

* * *

 

Stefan trailed behind Caroline as they walked into her house. The atmosphere was a stark difference from the other night. Was it only this morning that he woke up with her in his arms? Not even twelve hours ago that he had been in heaven with her, teasing and flirting with her, feeling so hopeful. Just mere hours ago he had shared two amazing kisses with her, one perfectly sweet and the other, well the other had his pulse racing in remembrance of her pressed against him, her legs holding him tight, his hands buried in her hair as he practically devoured her mouth. He shook his head at his runaway thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking of their kisses, that was a conversation for another time, one where Caroline wasn't falling apart with grief.

Caroline dropped on the couch, her face buried in the cushions, her fingers digging into one of the cushions, almost tearing it with the force of her strength. Whimpers escaped from her throat, her eyes closing in despair as she thought about Bonnie, the shock and pain hitting her that much worse now she was home. The home where she had many memories of her; of laughter, of tears, of fights, of talking about boys, of talking about the latest disaster that was their life. This was where Bonnie became more than just a friend to her, this was where she became her sister. The sobs bubbled through her chest and tore from her throat in a cry.

Stefan was beside her in a second, his arms curling around her shaking body and pulling her onto his lap. He stroked his hand through her hair, his eyes closing in pain at hearing her cries. He rests his chin on her head and rocked her as she released all the buried hurt in her heart. He felt sad that he couldn't remember Bonnie, that he couldn't properly mourn her because he didn't have the memories of what she was to him. Yet another thing that bitch Qetsiyah had robbed from him.

Caroline clutched her hand in Stefan's t shirt as she sobbed. This was the time when she really missed _her_ Stefan, because this version didn't remember Bonnie and all she had done for all of them, he didn't know what an amazing, selfless, and caring person she was, and that hurt almost as much as the knowledge of her death.

Stefan made shushing sounds, and stroked his hands along her back and in her hair until he felt her cries die off and her hand slacken against his chest. He risked a glance down, and smiled softly at her sleeping face. He gently picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, removed her shoes, and pulled the cover over her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Stefan wanted to stay but he heard the distance ring of a cell phone, so he shut the door quietly and made his way back down the stairs to answer the phone.

 

* * *

 

The pale of the moonlight reflected off Caroline's pained features as she slept. Her usual peaceful sleeping face was frowning, her brows furrowed, her lips downturned, the occasionally whimper leaving her. The heartbreak and grief was written all over her features.

Silas sat on the bed beside her, stroking the back of his hand down her face, admiring the softness of her skin. He knew she would find out about the witch eventually, obviously he already knew, which is why he was freed in the first place. He didn't want her to know the touch of grief, but having searched her mind on previous occasions he knew it was an emotion that she was not unfamiliar with. She had lost so many people in such a short amount of time, her heart bruising with each new blow, but she had the strength inside of her to pick herself up after every fallen friend and continue living her life. It was an admirable quality, and one such few people possessed.

She was beautifully unique, and he wished that things had been different. That she was born earlier, or he was born later, or that when he finally met her he wasn't such a monster, shaped by thousands of years of loneliness, grief and betrayal. Reading the minds of strangers, putting visions in their heads of those they lost, trying to get them to do his bidding and finish the expression triangle so that he may be freed. Most had bled out, trying to desperately keep seeing the faces of the person they had lost, some had tried and failed, others had done neither.

It was a maddening existence. One wish keeping him still hanging on to his last shred of sanity within centuries upon centuries of nothing but darkness and grief and the tiniest sliver of hope that he would see Amara again, that one day he would reunite with her in his death. He would have the forever with her that he had been denied by that jealous and spiteful witch.

He had never expected to fall in love again. He never thought it would be with the same face. He never thought that he would be torn. Between the oldest love he'd felt, and the newest fresh love that he found with Caroline. He loved them both deeply, his heart ripping in two different directions, one towards death and his long kept dream of Amara, the other towards Caroline's bright light and the hope that one day she could shine that light on him.

Silas smiled down at Caroline; a sad and knowing smile. He didn't stand a chance with her once Stefan got his memories back as he would finally realise just how much he was already in love with her, and he would fight for her. And Stefan would get her. He knew it to his very bones, death had a way of setting you straight, of showing you your subconscious' deepest desires, and you would finally know the truth that had always been there.

But until that day Stefan comes for her, Silas would continue to steal as many moments as possible from her. He lived each day for the one hope that he may see her, or touch her, or kiss her. And he would love her until his dying day. Which if everything went to plan would not be that far off.

Silas stroked Caroline's cheek with his fingers, taking in her visage, memorising her lovely sleeping face, a sight he was sure he would not be blessed to see again. He leant down, put his lips whisper soft against hers, and breathed her in as he kissed her. Pulling back, he was met by two blue eyes covered in a sheen of tears.

Caroline knew instantly who he was. After that first kiss and declaration of love that he had made her forget she could never mistake him and Stefan. One look in their eyes was all it took for her to know. Silas' eyes, obviously the exact copy of Stefan's, held that same dark calculating look that Klaus also had, and also love swirled within their depths whenever he looked at her. Stefan's gaze was kind, friendly, loving, and held a warmth she got from no other but him. Even with amnesia, Stefan still gazed at her the same way, only now it held even more admiration, more attraction, and she barely even thought it but _feelings_. Feelings for her, and they made her heart race but also scared her because she knew she felt them back. It terrified her.

Silas softly caressed her cheek, “Caroline...”

“You knew, didn't you?” Caroline barely raised her voice above a whisper, her eyes never leaving Silas, she already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him.

Silas didn't need to clarify what she meant, even without his mind reading ability he knew what she was referring to. He moved his hand to glide through her hair, marvelling for a moment at the silkiness of each strand before answering her, “I did, my lovely girl. I knew the moment I shook off that stone that covered me. The spell was bound by a living witch, so when that link was broken by death, I was released.”

Caroline closed her eyes briefly, two teardrops escaping to run down her cheeks, and she spoke, her voice tight with hurt and anger, “And you didn't think to tell me?”

“It was selfish of me, I know.” Silas rubbed the tear into her skin, erasing its existence, “I did not at first realize that you didn't know. But after reading all of your minds, and seeing the messages you all still received from Bonnie, I knew that the hunter-”

“Jeremy!” Caroline couldn't help but correct him, a glare on her face.

Silas resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why would he care to know the name of the boy that he had already killed once, he didn't but if it was what Caroline wanted he would grant her this small kindness, “ _Jeremy_ must have been sending them, as he can communicate with those on the Other Side.” He covered her hand with his, “I did not want you to have to feel the pain of her death.”

Caroline's eyes widened, it only just occurred to her after Silas mentioned Bonnie's continued communication while she was actually dead that it must have been Jeremy. He knew, this whole time he knew, and he had been mourning on his own, while also talking to Bonnie. Now that she thought over some of their conversations she had noticed that his gaze tendered to wander off to the side a bit. Bonnie must have been standing beside her. That hurt more than she thought it would.

Silas held her hand tightly, trying to comfort her as much as he was able, two thousand years locked in a tomb had the effect of stunting your emotions. He had not truly comforted anyone since Amara, and he was rather unused to the feeling of hurting over someone else's pain.

Caroline's lips trembled, her eyes filling once again, and before she broke down completely she whispered, “Go away.”

Silas furrowed his brow, “Caroline-”

“Please.” Caroline's eyelids fluttered rapidly, her throat closing up at the effort of holding back her sobs, “Leave, Silas. Please go.” At his continued presence she choked on a sob and all but screamed at him, “GO!”

Before Silas could acquiesce to Caroline's request the door to her bedroom flew open, banging hard against the wall.

Stefan stood in the doorway, panting from fear for Caroline, his eyes red and the veins rippling around his eyes, scanning the room for any sign of what threatened her. He growled menacingly at the sight of the man with his own face, realizing that it was Silas. The man that had trapped him in a safe, one of the reasons that he was without his memories, and he was sat beside the woman who meant so much to him. His protective instincts rose, and in the next instant he was in front of them, his hand wrapped around Silas' throat as he held him, “Get away from her!”

Silas smirked amused at Stefan's actions, he reached to his own neck, took hold of his hand and without much effort pulled him off his throat. He chuckled at the angry snarl that left Stefan, “Nice effort, Stefan, but it would take much more than you to hurt me.”

“Silas!” Caroline said his name in a soft voice, cursing herself for always finding that tiny sliver of good in monsters like him, she pleaded with her gaze, “Please let him go. He's only trying to protect me.”

“That is not his job to have though, is it, lovely girl?” Silas eyed Stefan with contempt, “Though I would hardly put much worth in his form of protection.”

Caroline was full of grief, and anger, and pain, and so much hurt she didn't know what to do with, but one thing she would never stand for was someone trying to put down Stefan. Silas picked the wrong day to push her buttons, any other day than the day she found out Bonnie was dead she may have rolled her eyes or told him to shut up but not this day. No, right now she was _pissed._

One moment Silas was glaring into Stefan's angry eyes, and the next he was pushed against the wall with so much force the walls actually shook. Caroline's raging red eyes glared down into his, hissing at him, “Don't you dare say a word against Stefan.” She leant in closer, her veins on fire with the anger rushing through her, “He is my best friend, my saviour, my protector, my family.” She was so close to his face that her lips brushed against the corner of his as she threatened, “And if you so much as _attempt_ to hurt him again...” She looked up into his eyes and almost growled, “I will put you in the bottom of the ocean and forget where I put you, _got it_?”

Silas nodded, not wanting to show just how turned on he was at Caroline's display of protective strength. She was glorious, beautiful, and so sexy. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her with an aggressive want that he's never shown her before. But he realized where all this rage was coming from, she had just lost a friend, and so like a protective lioness she was protecting the other members of her family.

Caroline released him, took a step back, and crossed her arms over her chest, “Now get out like I wanted you too, and maybe if you are lucky, in a few days I may just talk to you again.”

Silas couldn't help but grin at her, she had the biggest heart and was capable of the most amazing acts of forgiveness. But only if he listened to her and left her alone like she wanted him to. He opened her window, put his body through, and couldn't resist winking at her, “You just keep giving me more and more reasons to love you, Caroline.” Then he jumped out, vanishing from view.

Caroline covered her face and groaned. She was _so_ not in the mood to deal with any of that right now.

“I really hate him, by the way.” Stefan abruptly announced. His words cut through the thick silence in the room, alleviating some of the tension.

Caroline's shoulders shook, worrying Stefan for a moment as he thought she was crying, but as she turned to face him, a grin split her face as she giggled, “Well, duh!”

Stefan joined her in laughter, walking over to her and stroking his hand up and down her arm. As if his touch released a switch inside of her, Caroline's grinning giggling face was soon replaced by tears in her eyes, and silent tears running down her cheeks. He brushed a tear away with his thumb, “Hey...”

Caroline turned away, biting her lip to try and stop the cries from wanting to escape. She felt like she'd done nothing but cry since she found out. She swallowed as she felt Stefan's hand on her back, running it along her back.

Stefan didn't wait for Caroline to give him a response, he just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her back against his chest, rest his chin on her shoulder, and just held her as she sobbed.

 

* * *

 

**The next day...**

In the woods Damon, Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Matt all walk towards the stump of a tree, where Jeremy stood waiting for them all. He placed a picture frame on top of Bonnie.

Caroline approached the stump and placed black and red cheerleading pom poms on top. Her lips trembled with her sorrow, she touched her hand to Bonnie's photo reverently, before stepping back into Stefan's waiting arms.

Matt then placed his lifeguard whistle on the stump, his eyes were already full of tears. He closed his eyes, the tears spilling as he said goodbye to his friend.

Elena scattered white feathers over the stump and all the other items on it, her eyes spilling over with tears, then she backs away crying uncontrollably, and Caroline gave her a brief hug before releasing her.

Damon approached the stump and placed Bonnie's grimoire on the stump. He stroked his fingers against the cover for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at her smiling face. He turned away and walked over to Elena, wrapping his arm around her back.

_Bonnie appeared behind Jeremy and talked to him, “It's okay. They need this. I need this.”_

Jeremy grabbed a bell that was sitting on the stump, he looked up at their assembled friends, their eyes showing their collective sorrow. He cleared his throat before starting, “We ring this bell in honour of Bonnie, in remembrance for her.” He ringed the bell and placed it back on the stump. His eyes couldn't help but drift to his side where Bonnie stood next to him, “I'm not sure what else to say.”

 _Bonnie looked out at her friends, her family, and smiled tearfully, “Say that I'm not going anywhere, say that even though they couldn't see me I've been there the whole time.”_ Jeremy repeats Bonnie's words, “She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life.”

Bonnie walked towards her friends talking, Jeremy repeating her words so that she could say goodbye to her friends.

 _Bonnie stood in front of Elena smiling, “And I saw you happy, and I know you think now that you can't have a normal life... that you have to be there for everyone, but you don't. Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up.”_ Elena tried to smile as she clung on to Damon, crying hard for the loss of her best friend.  _Bonnie walked over to Matt, “You didn't do anything wrong, Matt.” She laughingly cried, “You know I would have sent you 300 e-mails back if I could. I miss you.”_ Matt's face crumbled, a smile on his face as he cried for her. “ _Caroline... I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it.” Bonnie and Caroline both laugh, though both of their eyes were filled with tears, “And I know that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but...” She noticed him emerge from the woods, and she smiles slightly, “Tyler...”_

Tyler appeared from the woods behind everyone, he started to walk towards his friends, holding a single white rose. He placed the rose among the other items on the tree stump and stood off to the side.

Caroline turned her head to look at Tyler, she felt conflicted at the sight of him, happy to see him but hurt that it took the death of her best friend to make him come anywhere near Mystic Falls, and her. She turned her head to nuzzle into Stefan's neck, and she clung on to him tighter.

Stefan returned her hug, both of his arms curled around Caroline's back, holding her as close to him as possible. He eyes Tyler with anger, at the first glance of the boy breaking the heart of the wonderful girl in his arms, he hates him. He knows instinctively that Tyler doesn't deserve her.

_Bonnie smiled at her friends, relieved to have finally said goodbye to the people who have meant the most to her, “This is good. This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay.”_

Jeremy holds his hand out, and watched as Bonnie slides her hand into his. He can't feel her hand against his, but it comforts him that he can have the illusion of touch. At least he can still see her.

Damon holds Elena to him as she cries. Tyler and Matt stand silently next to each other, and Stefan comforted Caroline.

Tyler's eyes were fixed on Stefan and Caroline, who were wrapped around one another. She had barely even given him a glance since he arrived. It hurt, but then should he really be surprised, he had all but abandoned her for the last few months as he went off to help the werewolf packs that needed his help. Plus, it wasn't really a shock to him that she would move on with Stefan, those two had always been too close to him, their bond making him uncomfortable, and the way she always took Stefan's side over his hurt him deeply. He always thought that it was just Klaus keeping them apart, but once that was removed, he still hadn't really come back. The packs needed him, and he needed a pack. Caroline would never truly understand that, she had her own little family here, but he didn't.

They really were over.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was in her room, taking off yet another funeral dress. Stefan was asleep on the couch, and she hadn't wanted to disturb him. He had been her rock during Bonnie's funeral, and she really didn't know what she would do without him. She heard her window slide open and she spun around in shock as Tyler made his way in. She didn't know what to say to him, but the words she knew needed to be said, but she dreaded saying them.

For the longest moment they just stared at each other, all their history and shared memories passed between them, the knowledge that what they had had been real, and epic, and taught them so much, but it wasn't forever.

Tyler walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, “I loved you so much, Care.”

Caroline returned his hug, tears pricking her eyes as she said goodbye to her first real love, “I loved you more than I've ever loved somebody, Tyler.”

“But you love him more.” Tyler sighed knowing it to be true. Caroline loved Stefan more than she loved him, and he was okay with that, because as hard as it was to admit to himself, he loved his pack more than he would ever love Caroline. And she deserved so much better than that.

“Him?” Caroline pulled away in confusion, her brow wrinkled into a frown, “You know that I didn't love Klaus, I would never love him.”

“I know. He's not who I meant.” Tyler smiled at Caroline, cradled her face between his and stroked her face for the last time, “You'll realize soon enough who it is.” He pulled her towards him, and softly kissed her mouth, not with passion, but with the love he would always feel for her.

Caroline closed her eyes, and kissed him back with sadness filling her being. She had loved him so much, but they weren't meant to be, and it was time to say goodbye to her first real love and move on with her life.

Tyler pulled back, dropped his head against hers, and did what he should have done months ago, “I'm leaving again, and I probably won't ever come back.” He gazed intensely into her sad eyes, his own eyes shining with his own sadness, “I want you to have the most amazing life, Caroline Forbes, with the man who makes you happy.”

Caroline smiled back, her mouth trembling as tears clung to her lashes, “You too, Tyler. I want you to find happiness, and forget about all the bad that happened to you here. I want you to be free, as I know you always wanted to be. I want you to find the girl that will love you forever.”

Tyler pulled Caroline into his arms, burying his face in her blonde hair, just breathing in the scent of the first girl he ever loved. No matter the bad times, he could never forget the impact that loving this beautiful woman had on his life. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, and whispered against her ear, “You know the man that makes you happy is sitting downstairs, right?”

Tyler didn't wait for a response, he just spun around and walked back to the window. Before he climbed out he whispered, “Goodbye, Caroline.” And then he disappeared into the night.

“Goodbye, Tyler.” Caroline whispered back, the tears finally spilling from her eyes as she said yet another goodbye today, both of them just as permanent as the other in a sense. Feeling entirely too drained from today, she quickly put on a shirt and slid between her sheets, hoping to sleep for the next forever or until it didn't hurt any more.

The door opened almost silently and Stefan slipped inside. He walked over to the bed and got in next to Caroline, pulling her against his chest, and stroking his hand along her back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I wasn't eavesdropping. I woke up and heard his voice.” He breathed her in for a moment before tightening his hold, “I thought you could use a friend right now.”

“I do.” Caroline snuggled her face against Stefan's chest, her head rising and falling with each inhale and exhale from him, her hand snaking around his waist as her eyes closed in exhaustion, “Thank you!”

Stefan only held her tighter, his lips against the skin of her forehead, his eyes closed too, “There's no place else I'd rather be.”

Caroline smiled, and fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

Stefan kept watch over Caroline for as long as possible before he too fell into his own peaceful sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 8 - The Historical Ball

In the boarding house, Jeremy was sitting on a chair in the parlour while Damon stood next to him.

"So, as we know, in a psychotic lapse of judgement," Damon smirked, "Bonnie brought you back to life and died in the process." He raised his glass to where he thought she was in the room, "May she rest in peace."

Jeremy pointed to the other chair, across from where he sat, "She's actually right over there."

Bonnie waved from the chair across from Jeremy.

"Whatever. Look." Damon rolled his eyes then told Jeremy, and the unseen Bonnie, about his plan, "The whole point is, I just happen to know a supernatural being who just happens to want to die, and in the spirit of nature needing balance and life for a life and all that stuff, I just think it would be a huge waste of a perfectly good death."

Jeremy creased his brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Something Elena doesn't need to know about until it works." Damon stressed, not wanting Elena to find out and possibly ruin the plan.

"Wait." It suddenly hit Jeremy what Damon was saying, "You want to work with Silas?"

"From the beginning, Silas' whole bad guy plan was to kill himself, pass on to wherever he was gonna pass on to, and reunite with his dead girlfriend, Amara." Damon shrugged his shoulders smirking, "I want to use his death to bring Bonnie back to life."

Jeremy gave Damon his full attention, his heart beating erratically at the thought of finally being able to touch Bonnie and actually feel her skin against his.

Damon continued, "To die, he has to be mortal. If he's mortal, then he's a witch, and if he dies as a witch then he's stuck on the Other Side forever."

"He already tried to bring down the veil to the Other Side." Jeremy flicked his gaze between Damon and Bonnie, "He failed."

" _Maybe he has a plan B." Bonnie grew more worried as she thought that Silas had other plans than just what they thought, "Maybe he wants to do more than just drop the veil and let all the ghosts out."_

Damon noticed that Jeremy was paying attention to Bonnie. He looks at the empty chair that contained Bonnie, and then raised his eyebrows at Jeremy, "She knows I can't hear her, right?"

Jeremy finally pulls his gaze away from Bonnie to repeat what she said, "She thinks Silas wants to destroy the Other Side completely."

" _Powerful spells are bound by something even more powerful; the moon, a comet, a doppelgänger." Bonnie frowned, "The Other Side was made two thousand years ago, and it still exists. That means she must have bound it to something that could exist just as long."_

"Back to my original question. Let's say Silas destroys the Other Side, cures himself, becomes a witch." Damon paused a moment before asking the important question, "Is it supernaturally possible that he can do a spell that swaps her life for his life once he, pfft, kills himself?"

" _Supernaturally, yeah, it's possible, but this is the same Silas who murdered my father." Bonnie's eyes darkened with anger as she recalled standing there powerless as Silas cut her dad's throat, "He's ruthless, and whatever spell he could do, there'll be some consequences. There always is." She crossed her arms over her chest and answered resolutely, "So no. My answer is, definitely not."_

"What'd she say?" Damon asked annoyed at watching Jeremy stare into space without telling him what Bonnie was actually saying, "Tell me?"

Jeremy smiled wide, nodding his head quickly, "She's in!" _Bonnie stared at Jeremy in shock as he totally did the opposite to what she wanted, "What?!"_

 

* * *

 

Stefan knocked on Caroline's dorm room, and waited for her to answer the door. She had invited him over, and he hoped it was so that they could finally talk about their heart pounding, absolutely amazing kisses that they'd shared. He had not brought it up in the last week to be respectful to Caroline as she grieved for her lost friend, but that didn't mean that he didn't think about it constantly, almost on a loop in his head.

Caroline pulled the door open, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside. She was radiating with excitement, jumping on her toes, her smile bright, her eyes practically glowing. Not even saying hello she announced, "We are going out tonight to the Whitmore historical ball."

"We are?" Not that Stefan was complaining about spending time with Caroline, because he wasn't, he would never ever turn her down, its just that he was unaware that they had any plans, "Since when?"

"Since I need a night away from unbearable grief." Caroline's overly bright smile was obviously fake, but she continued smiling anyway, hoping that this version of Stefan wouldn't realise just how false it truly was.

He noticed.

Stefan's face pulled down in a frown, as he could see right through Caroline, and he knew that she was still hurting. He took a step toward her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Caroline..."

Caroline shrugged off Stefan's hand, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay, and tried to smile a bit more genuinely at him, "I just need not to think about Bonnie for one night." She wiped away a tear from under her lashes before it could fall, and gazed pleadingly at Stefan, "And I really hoped my best friend would help me have fun tonight."

Stefan pushed back his disappointment that Caroline was still too upset to talk about their kiss. He smiled warmly at her, taking a chance and running his fingers down her arm to curl with her fingers, "It would be my pleasure to make you happy tonight."

Caroline looked down at their joined hands, instead of taking her hand away she accepted his touch for the moment, as she just really needed to feel the love and attention of another person right now. She smiled, before lifting her gaze and meeting Stefan's green eyes, "Thank you!"

Stefan just smiled back wider, his eyes crinkling in the corner, his gaze never leaving hers, "You are more than welcome, Caroline."

Caroline squeezed Stefan's hand in gratitude. She knew he wanted to talk about their kiss, but she was not in the right mind right now, and she can't handle possibly hurting his feelings. She pushed it to the back of her mind, she would talk to him just not yet, and she let some of her earlier excitement brighten her smile again, "I got you a costume!"

"A... costume?" Stefan frowned, he may not actually know himself right now but he was pretty sure that he wasn't a costume wearing kind of guy.

Caroline released his hand and went into her closet. She pulled out a shopping bag, skipped back over to Stefan, her grin wide on her face as she handed the bag over, "It's James Dean. Nothing too out there for you."

Stefan took the clothing out of the bag and examined it. It wasn't as bad as he thought, not too different from his everyday wardrobe. Jeans, white shirt, leather jacket. He smiled over at Caroline's expectant face, and admitted, "I don't hate it."

Caroline giggled, "I went easy on you."

Stefan smiled at the sound of her giggles, the sweet sound lightening his heart. He put the clothes back in the bag, and casually asked, "What are you going as?"

"I will be Bonnie, no Clyde though." Caroline pouted for a moment before grinning wide, "I don't need a man to be a sexy serial killer."

Stefan raised his eyebrows, his lips twitching in amusement.

Caroline placed her hands on either side of Stefan's face, ignoring the flash of want that appeared in his eyes at their close proximity, "When you get your memories back that will make a lot more sense to you." She tapped her hand against his cheek in affection before spinning around and lying down on her bed.

Stefan couldn't resist asking, "Why didn't you make me your Clyde?"

"I know you, Stefan." Caroline's gaze was bright and sincere, "I know you hate these things, and _I'm_ usually the one dragging you to them." She laid her hand against his on the bed, stroking her thumb against him, "I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

Stefan laid down beside her, propping his head up on his hand, he reached across with his other and tucked her hair behind her ear, saying with complete honesty, "You could never do anything that would make me uncomfortable, Caroline." He stroked his thumb across her cheek as he gazed at her in awe of her beauty, both inside and out, "I want nothing more than to spend time with you."

Caroline swallowed, her heart racing wildly in her chest, her eyes locked with Stefan's. She slowly closed the gap between them, and hesitantly placed her lips against his. She placed her hand on his chest, slowly moving her lips with his.

Stefan's eyes slid closed at the unexpected kiss from Caroline. He gladly opened his mouth to her, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, as he so gently tasted her lips. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, hope spreading through his veins as she initiated this kiss between them. A kiss full of feelings, instead of the lust of their previous one. He could only hope that she was realizing that his feelings were genuine.

Caroline curled her fingers in his shirt as she continued to kiss him, she could feel the beat of his heart under her fingers and it gave her a thrill to know she had this affect on him. She touched her lips to his for a few more perfect minutes before pulling back, not far though, just enough to bump noses with him and to stare into his bright eyes. She smiled and sighed, "I really need to stop kissing you."

Stefan chuckled, "I have no objections." He tilted his head and gave her another tender brush of lips, "Feels good to me."

"I never said it didn't feel good." Caroline replied before gasping as she'd realized what she'd just said. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, the heat rising in her cheeks.

Stefan made a happy noise in the back of his throat, nuzzling his nose against hers, "You're making it very hard for me to not want to kiss you again." He kissed the side of her mouth, and smiled against her.

Caroline ran her hand across his back to hold him close and sighed, "Can we just," she bit her lip, and stared pleadingly into his eyes, "not talk it about just yet?" She kissed him once more, softly and lingeringly, "Please?"

Stefan pulled her back to him for another sweet peck of lips, before rolling onto his back and away from her tempting lips. He placed his hand next to hers and interlocked their fingers together, "I will let it go for now, Caroline."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready enough to discuss what was happening between her and Stefan.

Stefan brought their hands up to his mouth where he kissed her knuckles, "But we will talk about this." He locked eyes with her for a moment, letting his resolve show in his eyes before he sat up and asked, "So... what time am I picking you up?"

 

* * *

 

Silas was at the bar, nursing a drink in his hand, when Damon sat beside him, "So, why did you call me?"

"Same reason you answered." Damon signalled the bartender for a drink, and smirked at Silas, "You need help, and I'm gonna help you."

Silas turned to look at Damon, and raised his eyebrows, "What makes you think that I need help?"

"Well, for starters, you're still here, as in," Damon widened his eyes at Silas, amusement showing in his eyes, "why do you suck so badly at killing yourself?"

Silas looked nonplussed, not bothered in the slightest by Damon's words. He had other plans.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Silas, remembering what Bonnie had told him about what his plans could possibly be, "Unless... if you become mortal, you'll be a witch again, and if you die as a witch you'll just end up on the Other Side. Not with your girlfriend."

Silas didn't move, but a muscle in his jaw twitched as he swallowed.

Damon shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Bonnie was right." He picked up his glass and swallowed all of the contents, "You are planning on destroying the Other Side completely."

"You got me, Damon." Silas turned in the stool, his hands up in surrender, and an amused smile curling his lips, "I am going to get rid of that place completely so that I can be reunited with my love."

"You sure you still want that?" Damon shrugged his shoulders, "What with Caroline and your love for her and all." He smiled devilishly as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Don't you want to be with her now? Though I think you might have competition in the shape of my brother. Which is ironic considering you have the same face." He chuckled in amusement, "Just who will she pick? Spoiler alert," he pointed his finger at Silas, "I don't think it will be you."

Silas wrapped his hand around Damon's throat, and slammed his head against the bar hard, spilling blood. He leaned in close, and hissed into Damon's ear, "What makes you so arrogant as to want to rile up someone who could kill you within a second and not think twice about it." He released him, and casually went back to drinking, "Don't push your luck, Damon, because one day it's going to run out, and someone's going to either rip your head off or tear your heart out." He grinned, and raised his brow, "I could do it, I would be _glad_ to do it, and Caroline wouldn't care in the slightest because she hates you." He moved his hand quickly and bent Damon's hand back, breaking his wrist, causing him to cry out, "For a very good reason."

Damon swallowed, finally feeling some fear at the very clear threat Silas posed to him. He needed his help to get Bonnie back, so he tried to push back his natural need to be snarky and reminded him, "Stefan would hate you, and Caroline will hate you with him, so do it, if you want to lose any good feelings between you and barbie."

"I suppose you are right." Silas chuckled, and slapped Damon on the back, "Then you had better stop making me want to kill you, because there is only so much I am willing to let slip, before I rip you apart." He shrugged his shoulders, "Whether Caroline hates me for it or not."

Trying to get back on point after setting his wrist Damon asked, "So what do you need to do to destroy the Other Side which has existed for two thousand years?"

"A mystical anchor. That's what binds her spell to the Other Side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa," Silas waved his hand dismissively rolling his eyes, "or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. So, she's the only person that knows where the anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening."

Damon's eyes shot up in surprise, "Really?"

Silas nodded, "Mm."

"I thought you said you lost all of your psychic powers." Damon frowned in confusion.

"Oh, I did, but I still have my incredible powers of observation," Silas tilted his head and smirked, "and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Silas, needing to know, "So, we have a deal."

"Well, we have half a deal." Silas leant against the bar, tilted his head to the side, and quirked his brow, "I'm resurrecting some witch with my death, but we have yet to discuss how you're helping me."

"Well, you've yet to tell me what you want." Damon reminded, preparing himself for what Silas would want from him. Anything to do with Caroline and Bonnie was screwed.

"Oh, it's fairly simple, actually." Silas grinned, poured them both a drink, and pushed the glass over to Damon as he revealed, "I want you to kill your brother."

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan entered the ball together, Stefan's hand around Caroline's waist, smiling with happiness that she was there with him, that she had chosen _him_ to accompany her tonight. He turned his head to look at her, and he only smiled wider at how cute she looked. He leant over to whisper in her ear, "If I haven't told you already, you look gorgeous, Caroline."

Caroline smiled and blushed, rewarding Stefan with a kiss on his cheek and a giggled, "You look hot tonight, Stefan."

Stefan could only smile. He took her hand in his, twirled her in a circle, and asked, "Would my lady killer like a drink?"

"I would." Caroline giggled, before she reached for his other hand, held both of their palms up so that they were flat against each other, and smiled widely at him as she swayed her hips, "But first." She slid her fingers through one of his hands, lowered the other and winked at him, "You are going to dance with me, Stefan." She spun around and led him to the dance floor.

Stefan followed her without a word, his eyes never leaving her, her beauty and happiness captivating him completely. He twirled her again, just to see the full smile on her face, and then he did it again, this time so that she would spin back into his arms. He curled one of his arms around her waist, his hand splayed against her back to hold her, his other hand he kept locked with hers, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

Caroline smiled as she gazed into Stefan's eyes, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of her touch. She was lost in the warmth of his gaze, his large hand stroking against her back making her heart flutter. She really had no clue what was happening with them, and she had no idea what she would say to Stefan, or how she could possibly explain what they had been doing when he got his memories back.

But that was a problem for another day.

Right now, Caroline was just going to enjoy being in Stefan's arms and being the centre of his attention.

 

* * *

 

Damon was on the other side of the room. He had just spotted Stefan and Caroline dancing. She might pose a little problem to their plan. He took out his phone and text Silas:

**Stefan's here. Caroline's with him. Problem?**

He read Silas's reply, scoffed and put his phone away. He watched and waited for the opportune time to get his brother away from Caroline so that he and Silas could act out their plan.

 

* * *

 

Silas was standing outside of Whitmore waiting for Damon to give him the okay to go inside. He didn't particularly relish working with him, but needs must, and he was willing to kill his own brother so that he could get inside his ex's head. A small price to pay to get one step closer to Amara.

His phone buzzed indicating he'd received a text. He pulled his phone out and read the message. He frowned briefly after reading it before he quickly sent one back:

**No problem. I can deal with Caroline. YOU deal with your brother.**

He put his phone away, prepared to play his part, and entered the ball.

 

* * *

 

Tessa entered the ball room dressed as Cleopatra. She scanned the room and saw that Stefan was alone drinking at the bar. She walked over and stood next to Stefan, smiling as she caught his attention, "Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic jugs of Phoenician wine."

Stefan raised his eyebrows as he rolled his eyes, "Okay."

Tessa lost her smile instantly, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No offence, but actually, I have no idea who a lot of people are." Stefan raised his glass to his lips for a drink. He eyed the woman with suspicion, something inside him not comfortable with her presence.

"Tessa, formerly known as Qetsiyah." Tessa introduced herself.

 _That explains the distrust I'm feeling,_ Stefan thought as he said aloud, "The girl who wiped my memories."

Tessa looked apologetic, "Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. Let me make it up to you." Her eyes turned hopeful, "Buy you an "I'm sorry" drink?"

Damon walked up to them, placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder as he leant against his back, trying not to glare at the bitch who stole his brother's memories of him, "More like an "I'm sorry" keg."

Tessa looked at Damon unimpressed.

"Pardon us." Damon slapped Stefan's shoulders, and pulled him up walking him away from Tessa.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she watched Damon take Stefan away.

 

* * *

 

Damon led Stefan into another room, where they appeared to be alone.

Stefan looked around the room before asking Damon, "So, what exactly, are we doing here?"

Damon looked behind Stefan's shoulder where Silas had just appeared, "Well..."

Silas tilted his head as he made his presence known to Stefan, "Hello, me."

Stefan turned around to look at Silas and Damon took this opportunity to break his neck, Silas watching as he falls to the floor dead.

Silas bent down and took the leather jacket off of Stefan as he lied unconscious on the floor.

"So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?" Damon asked, still not knowing why Silas wanted him to break his brother's neck.

"Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us." Silas explained as he put Stefan's jacket on, "I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories."

Damon frowned, "And this severed the link?"

Silas stared at Damon as he looked inside his head, "Yes, Damon. I can read your mind again. No. I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much." He smiled as he finished, amused at the now uneasy look on Damon's face.

Damon glanced at his brother before looking back to Silas, "Sold."

"I'll cozy up to the witch and sift through her mind, figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you got to do is keep him dead." Silas pointed to Stefan.

"Isn't Tess going to be slightly suspicious when the man whose brain she just fried is all of a sudden showing interest in her?" Damon asked, suddenly seeing a hole in the plan as Silas explained what he was about to do.

"Of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan." Silas gestured at his own face as he told Damon, "This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended." He couldn't resist throwing a little dig at Damon, and his insecurity over Stefan and Elena's previous love. It amused him as Damon had no idea that Stefan had actually already moved on from Elena.

Damon had one more question that needed answering, "What about Caroline?" He widened his eyes as he gestured at Stefan's prone form, "You don't think she's gonna notice when you pay attention to someone other than her? You know that Stefan has been all about her lately."

Silas placed his hand on Damon's shoulder, "Let me deal with Caroline." He slapped his shoulder and smiled, "Okay?"

Then Silas left to deal with the two girls in the party that he had two very different emotions for.

Damon stayed back, looking guiltily at his brother. He hoped whatever Silas was going to he would be quick about it. He then bent down to pick his brother up, and he carried him over to the nearby chair.

 

* * *

 

Silas, dressed as Stefan, entered the ball room. He surveyed the room, he could see Tessa still at the bar drinking on one side of the room, on the other he spied Caroline talking to one of the guests. He made his way over to her first, he tapped her on the shoulder, as she turned he quickly wrapped her in his arms, and winked at the girls she's been talking to, "Excuse us, ladies."

Caroline laughed as Stefan led her back to the dance floor, he was supposed to be getting them drinks, but he had been awhile. She smiled up at him as she curled her arms around his neck, "Stefan! What are you..." She looked into his smiling eyes, gazing deep into his green orbs, her eyes widening in realisation, "Silas! What the hell are you..."

Silas quickly cracked Caroline's neck, tightening his arms around her as she fell limply into his arms. He didn't want to have to hurt her, but unfortunately his girl was too smart to not notice the difference between him and Stefan. He glanced down at her beautiful face, rubbing his thumb under her eye, and pressed a loving kiss against her forehead, "You are just too perceptive, lovely girl."

He led her across the room, hiding her face in his neck, and trying to make it look as if she'd had too much to drink. He went back to the room where he'd left Damon and Stefan.

Damon's eyes widened as he saw Silas carrying an unconscious Caroline in his arms, "What have you done to her?"

"Just broke her neck." Silas gently sat Caroline atop of Stefan, their unconscious heads falling against each other. He smirked, even in death they were drawn to one another.

Damon was starting to panic, so he hissed through his gritted teeth, "What do you expect me to do with _both_ of them?"

"If they wake up..." Silas shrugged his shoulders, "Just break their necks. Problem solved." He smiled at Damon before turning around and leaving to go to Tessa.

Damon growled at Silas' retreating back, "You better be able to get her to talk."

Silas spun around and winked, "Oh, I will." Then he left.

Damon clenched his jaw, and now looked at Stefan and Caroline for any sign that either of them were about to wake.

 

* * *

 

Back in the ball room, Tessa was having a drink at the bar. Silas, acting as Stefan, approached her, sitting beside her.

"Ah, look who's back." Tessa tilted her head and resisted the urge to smile, "Am I in trouble?"

"Well, according to my brother," Silas looked straight into her eyes, and deepened his tone, "I am supposed to hate you."

Tessa couldn't hide her vulnerability, "And do you?"

"I'll tell you after that drink." Silas flirted, lowering his eyelashes and looking at her through hooded eyes.

Tessa couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

 

Later, Silas and Tessa are still at the bar drinking shots. They both drank one back and slammed their glasses onto the counter.

Silas sucked in a breath, a flirtatious smile on his lips, "Good. You like tequila."

"Yes, but not as much as bacon. In my day, it was all about lamb." Tessa shook her head as she thought back, "No one thought to cure pig fat." She chuckled, before smiling brightly.

Silas chuckled, keeping the flirtatious smile on his lips as he upped his flirting, "God, you have the most beautiful smile."

Tessa turned to him, keeping her face blank, while her eyes showed her interest, "You're gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna ask me to dance?"

Silas smiled in satisfaction, he tried not to let it show too much on his face. He carefully schooled his features, held out his hand for her, which she took with no hesitation, and he led her out to the dance floor.

Tessa placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling as he placed his arm around her waist, and she held his hand in hers as they danced.

Silas smiled at Tessa and asked, "So, what brings you to a college costume ball?"

"Look at me." Tessa remembered standing tragically alone at what was supposed to be her wedding, "Last time I looked this good, I couldn't enjoy it."

"Oh, that's right," Silas narrowed his eyes as he said, "the whole "being stood up at your wedding" thing."

Tessa stared at him upset, "You shouldn't know that. I told you that before I fried your memories."

Silas almost panicked before recovering quickly, "Okay. You got me. I might have asked around about you." He smiled, chuckling flirtatiously, humming in the back of his throat.

Tessa closed her eyes in relief, "And I'm paranoid. That's what I get for trying to marry a lying, manipulative bastard."

"Oh, come on. The guy must've had some redeeming qualities. I mean, we know he was obviously extremely good looking..." Silas smiled at her playfully, and Tessa started to laugh, so he added, "But, I mean, was the guy at least funny?"

"Are you defending him?" Tessa asked, amusement still in her voice.

"No, no. It's just that you've been on this revenge kick for two thousand years, and maybe hating him is an excuse to keep him in your life. There's a part of you that still loves him." Silas didn't even need Tessa to answer, he could read the answer clear as anything in her mind.

Tessa laughed, "Now, I really hope he thinks that. I want to see his face when he realizes just how wrong he is."

"Okay. I got to admit, there's a part of me that just wanted to hear you say that you still love me." Silas looked straight at Tessa, an arrogant smirk curling his lips as he showed her who he truly was, "That's how big my ego is, but since you're obviously in denial."

"Oh, my God. Silas..." Tessa gasped in horror as she realised who she'd been flirting with all night.

"Okay." Silas started to compel her, "Now, where's the anchor to the Other Side?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for it too." Tessa answered, completely caught in Silas' compulsion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Silas narrowed his eyes at her, "You created it."

"Yes. I created it, but the Travelers hid it after they killed me. They move it," Tessa closed her eyes in annoyance, "constantly."

Silas furrowed his brow, "So, what are you doing here?"

"My pendant is in one of these displays. It's a magical talisman that enhances my power. I need it to do a locator spell so I can find the anchor." Tessa answered.

"Well, then," Silas smiled as he got all the information he wanted, "get to it and forget everything we just spoke about."

Tessa stared off into space for a moment as the compulsion wore off, confused a little before she shook herself together, "Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you." Silas brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. He watched Tessa leave, and then he staggered and gasped in pain as he started to get a headache. He grabbed his temple, as the pain worsened. Stefan must be starting to wake up.

 

* * *

 

"Uh!" Stefan grunted in pain as he started to wake, he brought his hand to his neck to rub the soreness there, "Hey, hey, breaking my neck, huh?"

Damon turned around to face them, "Yeah."

Stefan continued to rub his neck, his throat croaky with pain, "Pumping me full of vervain. All we need is a Damon-sized rationalization."

Damon sighed in annoyance, "Oh, the new you sucks."

"How would the old me deal with this? Barrel full of laughs?" Stefan finally opened his eyes to see Caroline sprawled across his chest unconscious. He glared at Damon, "And you've done this to Caroline as well?"

"She'll be fine and so will you." Damon made his way subtly closer to Stefan, "The old you would have known that it wasn't about you."

"Oh, who's it about Damon, huh? About you?" Stefan curled his arm closer to Caroline, and held her protectively against his chest. He wanted to break his neck in return for hurting Caroline.

Damon stood until he was right in front of them and said, "I'm gonna get her best friend back, okay?" When Stefan tried to sit up he broke his neck again.

He blew out a breath, and took his phone out.

 

* * *

 

Back in the ball room, Silas' headache stopped, and his cell phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out, it was a text from Damon:

**Hurry up.**

Silas put his phone back in his pocket, and went off to quickly find Tessa.

 

* * *

 

Tessa entered one of the rooms that are supposed to be closed to the public. She looked in each of the displays to look for her talisman. She saw it on a table and grabbed it, a smile on her face at being reunited. She wraps the straps around her fingers and starts to chant. Silas, who Tessa still thought was Stefan, walked in. She smiled at him, "Stefan. Come to see the show?"

Silas walked further into the room, "What are you doing?"

Tessa nodded her head to her talisman, "I'm using this pendant to find something I'm looking for, and I found it."

"Good." Silas tried to read her mind, but before he can go deeper enough he is in pain again, "Uh!"

Tessa looked at him concerned, "Stefan?"

Silas fell to his knees, grabbing his head as he groaned in pain, "Ah!"

 

* * *

 

Stefan moved his hand, but his eyes were still closed.

Damon noticed the movement, "You awake?" He walked closer, "Stefan?" He patted him on his face, "You alive again? Huh?"

Stefan quickly headbutted Damon away and, because Damon was still dizzy he managed to break his neck, "How does it feel, brother?"

Stefan had to throw Caroline off him to get to Damon, which meant she was sprawled out on the floor. He went over to her and picked her up in his arms bridal style, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

 

* * *

 

Back in the other room, Silas was still on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

Tessa approached him in concern, "Stefan... Stefan, are you okay?"

Silas can't talk, only grunt, "Uh!"

Stefan walked in the room, still carrying Caroline in his arms, as he warned Tessa, "Silas. Tessa, that's Silas."

"No..." Silas turned around to see Stefan behind him.

Stefan carefully placed Caroline on the floor, and then he punched Silas in the face. He grabbed his hand and forcefully takes his daylight ring from Silas finger. He placed it back on his own finger and told Tessa, "He's working with my brother. Everything he said to you was a lie." He turned to leave, picking Caroline up as he left.

Tessa scoffed, "That's all he knows how to do," she hissed at Silas, "lie. You know where the anchor is. Too bad you won't be around to find it." She lifted her hand palm up, and started to speak in a foreign language, casting a spell.

Silas groaned in pain, smiling through greeted teeth as he reminded Tessa, "You can't kill me."

"I don't have to kill you," Tessa grinned, "yet." She continued to speak in a foreign language.

"You love me. You know you love me." Silas said smug.

Tessa huffed a laugh, tears in her eyes, "I did love you... And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours..." She put her hand through Silas' chest, "Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are," she glared at him as she watched as he gasped in pain, "a cold, gray, hideous monster."

Silas veins blackened, his skin turned grey, and he exhaled his last breath.

Tessa removed her hand from Silas' chest, she closed her eyes, and released a shuddering breath.

Silas' dessicated body falls to the floor with a thump.

 

* * *

 

Stefan opened Caroline's dorm room, walked into the room, and closed it with his foot. He laid her down on her bed, removing her hat from her head so that her blonde hair could flow freely against the pillow. He laid his head down next to her, placed his hand around her waist, and waited for her to wake up.

It didn't take long for Caroline's eyes to shoot open, and the first name on her lips was, "Silas!"

Stefan soothingly rubbed his hand against her stomach calming her down. He swallowed back the hurt that that was the first thing to come out of her mouth after she woke, "It's Stefan."

Caroline turned her head to the side and looked Stefan up and down. She noticed he wasn't wearing his leather jacket from before, just the white shirt she had bought him. She stared deeply into his eyes, searching for the truth of who he was, and she sighed in relief, "Stefan..."

Stefan smiled, "You can always tell us apart. How?"

Caroline lifted her hand to trail her fingers down the side of his cheek, "It's your eyes." She smiled at him, her thumb stroking his cheek, "I can tell it's _you_ because of your eyes."

Stefan couldn't not kiss her after she said that. He lowered his head, and gently covered her lips with his. He moved his hand more across her waist, to pull her even closer to him.

Caroline kissed him back for a few more minutes, her fingers never stopping their strokes against his cheek. She pulled back and asked, "What happened?"

Stefan told her all that happened tonight. Damon repeatedly breaking his neck, him working with Silas. Silas breaking her neck, and him tricking Tessa into believing he was Stefan. How Stefan finally got away from Damon, and him telling Tessa that she had really been with Silas all night. Him punching Silas, and getting his daylight ring back.

"I am going to kill him!" Caroline growled in anger, "How dare he thinks he can get away with just breaking my neck when he wants me out of the way... or having your own brother break yours because Damon is stupid and would listen to a two thousand year old ass!"

Stefan was amused hearing Caroline rant. She was beautiful, and to be honest he could probably watch her all day and still be as fascinated by her. He frowned when he saw that she was putting her jacket on, "Where are you going?"

"If I know your idiot brother like I do, he will be going back to the boarding house." Caroline grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the door.

"So why are you going out?" Stefan was confused why she was going anywhere right now.

"Because I am going to give your brother a piece of my mind." Caroline opened the door, and looked over her shoulder, "You coming or going?"

"Coming!" Stefan rolled his eyes at himself as he joined her in the hall, he was so whipped for her. If he was going to be dragged along he was going to make it worth it.

Stefan reached for her hand, and slid his fingers through hers. He held her hand the whole ride to Mystic Falls.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan walked into the boarding house together, she releasing his hand for the fist time since her dorm once they entered the house.

Caroline stormed in, and she immediately started having a go at Damon, "Damon! How the hell could you do that to your own brother? Break his neck just so you could fulfil some evil plan with..." She trailed off as she saw Silas' dessicated corpse on the couch, she felt a twist in her gut at the sight and her steps faltered, even though she was mad at him she still found that unbelievably she actually _cared_ about him, "Silas..."

Stefan smiled as he saw Silas' greyed body, "I see Tessa dealt with him." He glared at him, "Good."

Caroline walked over to Silas, and sat beside him on the couch. She couldn't stop herself from running her hand through his hair, his skin was cold to the touch. He had broken her neck so that she wouldn't ruin his plan, but some part of her felt bad for him. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and asked Damon, "What happened?"

"Tessa dessicated him." Damon stared wide eyed down at Silas, "Which really puts a spanner in our plan."

Caroline turned to Damon, "What plan?"

"The plan where we use Silas' death to bring back Bonnie from the Other Side." Damon answered, and then smirked when he heard someone approach the front door.

Caroline's breath stopped and her eyes widened, "What?"

Katherine didn't even knock, she just walked right in like she lived there, "Why did you call me, Damon? In case you forgot I'm on the run." Then she spotted Silas on the couch, and a grin spread across her face, "Well, what do we have here? Damon you have finally done something right."

Damon stared at Katherine, a wild look in his eyes, "Yes, I have." And then he vamped over, grabbed Katherine and sped over to Silas holding her head above him.

"No, Damon! Please, don't!" Katherine cried, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't wanna die, Damon. He has to have all my blood! Please don't do this!"

"Goodbye, Katherine." Damon said, as he pushed her closer to Silas' mouth, and he turned away as she began screaming.

Silas groaned as he drank the cure from Katherine's neck, his hand twitching as the blood began to work through his system, and bring his previously dead body back to life. Finally able to move his hand, he raised it to hold Katherine's head against him as he drank her dry.

Caroline watched with wide eyes as Silas drained Katherine. When Damon dragged her over she had to jump up from her spot next to Silas. She could feel Stefan's hand against her back as he too watched what was happening in front of them.

Silas' hand went limp and fell to the side as he stopped drinking. Katherine fell to the floor seemingly dead, blood seeping from the wound on her neck. Silas was back to normal, the grey veiny look gone, and replaced by colour in his cheeks. He was unconscious.

Silas had just drunk the cure from Katherine's veins. He was no longer immortal any more.

 


	10. Chapter 9 - Caroline

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline, stared at the unconscious Silas, and seemingly dead Katherine in complete silence. No one spoke. The room was deathly silence. Until an unbelievable sound finally registered.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Do you hear that?” Damon asked, needing to make sure he wasn’t hearing things when he heard the heartbeat.

“How is that possible?” Caroline gasped, the heartbeat quickening.

Damon stared wide eyed down at Katherine, “Takes a licking, keeps on ticking.”

Katherine's eyes shoot open as she awakens. She turns her head to look in Damon's direction and groaned, “Am I in hell?”

“Nope.” Damon snorted, staring at Katherine in disbelief, “You are just _really_ hard to kill.”

Katherine laughed as she sat up, “What have I told you, Damon?” She smirked at him, shakily getting to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest, and cockily said, “I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor.” She looked down at the no longer desiccated Silas, “Is he human now?”

“Yep.” Damon answered.

“Well, I think I'll be going now.” Katherine shuffled across the room stiffly, her body aching and her muscles sore. She couldn't believe she'd survived the cure being pulled from her veins, she was finally free, again.

Damon stared down at Silas, “Now we just need for him to wake up, and we can start on bringing back Bonnie.”

“How is that going to work?” Caroline asked, walking past Damon she punched him on the arm, “Thanks for including me in a plan to bring back Bonnie. Ass.”

Damon rubbed his arm, narrowing his eyes at Caroline, the desire to snap her neck high. He resisted the urge, only glaring at her, “When he dies, he will do some witchy magic, and swap places with Bonnie.”

Caroline knew that it was his endgame from the start, to die, but some part of her ached at the thought of Silas dying, while another part of her rejoiced at the thought of Bonnie being alive again. How had he gotten under her skin in such a small amount of time? It wasn't like the dark and forbidden attraction she had shared with Klaus. Of course she found Silas attractive, he did look like Stefan after all, but there was some part of her that was drawn to him and she found herself liking him.

She sat beside Silas, took his now warm hand in hers, and waited for him to wake up.

Stefan clenched his jaw. For the second time tonight Caroline was sitting next to Silas, showing her concern for him, and it twisted something in his gut. He hated that she felt something other than hatred in his presence, especially after he had locked him in a safe for three months; not that he could remember.

Caroline gasped as the fingers within her grasp tightened on hers. She looked up, and was met with the clear green eyes of Silas.

Silas smiled at her, his free hand coming up to cradle her jaw, “If possible, you're even more beautiful to me now.”

Caroline took a moment to appreciate that Silas wasn't dead, his smile returned on her lips, her head tilting into his palm. She stared straight into his warm eyes, and slapped him around the face, the slap reverberating around the room.

Silas’ loving look turned into one of complete and utter shock. Caroline had just hit him. Hard. So hard that his cheek was actually stinging. He resisted the urge to rub it.

Caroline stood up abruptly, and glared fiercely into his surprised eyes, “How dare you break my neck to get me out of the way? Is it inconvenient for you that I can tell you and Stefan apart?” Her glare hardened as she hissed, “Good.”

Silas tried to interrupt, “Caro-”

Caroline hit him again, this time punching him in his shoulder, “No wonder that bitch left you in a cave to rot!” She punched him again for good measure, her eyes wild with hurt and anger, “I have actually come to care about you, and you claim to love me, but you still hurt me.” She wanted to hit him again but she stopped herself, “And what's even worse is that you used Stefan. You had his own _brother_ break his neck so that you could do whatever with your ex.”

Silas sat up gingerly, trying to talk to her again, “Caroline...” He laid his hand against her arm.

“Do _not_ touch me again, Silas!” Caroline twisted out of his grasp, pushing him back down with a hand on his chest, leaning in close she snarled, “Or I will break every bone in your body.”

Silas smirked, “I may be human now, but I am not powerless.” He curled his fingers against his palm, and a pained cry was heard.

Caroline turned to Stefan, who was clutching his temples, a grimace of pain on his face as he cried out. She ran over to him, tears shining in her eyes at seeing him in pain, she cried out, “Stop it!” Stefan dropped to his knees, growls of agony escaping him. She fell beside him, her hands covering Stefan's, she whipped her head around to scream, “STOP IT, SILAS!”

Silas kept a smirk on his face as he continued giving Stefan an aneurysm, taking great pleasure in causing his doppelgänger pain, and at the same time proving a point to Caroline, Damon, and Stefan himself. Just because he was human didn't mean he was weak, far from it in fact, he was still a very powerful witch.

“Please...” Caroline's voice was a cracked plea, her arms wrapped around Stefan's convulsing body, her tears soaking into his hair, his agony tearing her heart apart, as it hurt to see him in so much pain.

Silas lowered his hand, Stefan's cries turning into gasps. He smirked cockily at the vampires in the room, “I believe I have made my point sufficiently.” He sauntered over to where Caroline was wrapped around Stefan, he knelt down to whisper in her ear, “I may love you, my sweet, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt those around you if you attempt to kill me before I want you to.” He brushed his lips across her temple, “Remember my death brings back your best friend.”

Caroline continued to rock Stefan in her arms, “I actually felt sad that you were going to die at one point today.” She turned her tear filled angry eyes to Silas, “Not anymore.” She blinked away her tears, and hissed, “You can rot in hell with your true love. I don't care!”

Stefan could finally open his eyes without wincing in pain. He saw Caroline's tear stained face, he lifted his hand to wipe away the wetness from her cheek, stroking the skin softly, “I'm okay.”

“I'm sorry!” Caroline whimpered inaudibly, then without thinking she brought her lips to his and kissed him desperately, her fingers threading through his hair as she explored his mouth.

Stefan kissed her back harshly, his hand at her cheek holding her mouth to his, his other hand roamed her back, growling at the little sighs and moans she let out.

Silas clenched his jaw as he watched Stefan and Caroline make out. He wanted her for himself, but he knew that would never happen. He wanted her to be happy, and that happiness was with Stefan. But not _this_ Stefan.

Damon stared wide eyed at his brother and Caroline. This was the second time he had caught them making out. Were they together? He was pretty sure that Caroline wouldn't get into a relationship with Stefan without his memories, as it wasn't fair to the real Stefan if he had no feelings for her, and then he would have to break his best friend’s heart and possibly ruin their friendship. Though Damon was pretty sure that there were feelings between them, long before Silas got jealous, or whatever, and locked his brother in a safe for months.

Caroline parted from Stefan, panting hard at the breath-taking kiss, her heart racing in her chest. She wasn't sure why she kissed him, but at this point she had stopped wondering. There was just something that kept pulling her to him, she couldn't resist him, and that could cause a problem for whenever he got his memories back.

Stefan smiled as their lips parted, his breathing heavy, his body wired with electricity from her touch, his pants too tight. He didn't even wait for permission, he slid his arm under her knees, his other firmly around her back, and effortlessly lifted her up. He ignored everyone else in the room, and took her upstairs to what he remembered to be his own room. He entered, closing the door behind him, and set her back on her feet.

Caroline looked into Stefan's eyes, breathing a sigh of relief that the pain was all gone. She cradled his face between her hands, and asked softly, “Are you sure you're okay? You've never felt an aneurysm before.”

“I'm okay.” Stefan smiled, and brought his hands up to cover hers, “Really. I'm fine, Caroline.”

Caroline looked at him distressed for a moment, her eyes becoming watery again, “I'm so sorry he took it out on you. You didn't deserve that.”

“If the other option was that he did it to you then I will gladly suffer that pain so that you don't have to.” Stefan responded passionately, his eyes piercing her with the depths of emotion in them.

Caroline dropped her head against his, her voice a shaky whisper, “You can't say things like that.”

Stefan nuzzled her nose, “Why?”

“Because...” Caroline licked her lips with nervousness, her eyes locked on his, her fingers trembling against his face, “Because it sounds like... it's as if you are... like you've fallen...” She took a shuddering breath, unable to voice the question pounding against her heart.

Stefan finished her question, “...in love with you?”

Caroline held her breath, unable to utter a single word at the look in his eyes.

Stefan ducked his head, smiling shyly.

 _Oh my god..._ That was all the confirmation Caroline needed, she could read it on his face, see it in his eyes. He was _in_ _love_ with her.

“I think I am...” Stefan's voice was barely even a whisper. He gazed at her in wonder, as if he only just recognized his own feelings, his fingers stroking down her face as he smiled, “I'm in love with you, Caroline.”

Caroline released the breath she was holding with a whoosh. The words she never thought she would hear Stefan Salvatore say had just passed his lips. But... it wasn't _really_ Stefan that said it, that felt it, it was a completely different version of him, and she no idea what to say in reply.

Stefan kissed her softly, brushing his thumb against her cheek, a smile on his lips, “You don't have to say anything.” He rests his head against hers, his eyes wide and sincere, “I know it's overwhelming.”

Caroline swallowed, “I don't want to hurt you.” She clutched his shirt in her hand, tightening her fingers around it, “I don't know what I want... or how I feel...” Her eyes became glassy as she stared into his loving green eyes, “...all I know is that I shouldn't feel it about _you,_ and, and I know that's a terrible thing to say, and, god, I don't want to hurt you, Stefan...” A tear slipped unchecked down her cheek.

Stefan pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tight around her back, his face buried in her hair, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He pressed kisses against her hair as he soothed her, “I promise you, I'll always be here for you.” He cradled the back of her head, softly stroking his hands through her silken strands, “No matter what.”

Caroline choked out a laugh at the similarity to the moment in the bathroom when she first turned. She shook her head against him, and couldn't help but say, “You have to stop making me promises.”

“I know I don't remember the other ones I made you, but I can guarantee you that I will keep this one.” Stefan bent his head down to look in her eyes, “Okay?”

Caroline nodded her head against his, too overwhelmed by feelings to even know what to say.

Stefan stroked his hand against her hair, smiled at her dreamily, and huskily whispered, “How about we sleep on it tonight?”

Caroline raised her eyebrow, scolding him laughingly, “I'm not sleeping with you!”

“Please...” Stefan pouted, batting his eyelashes at her, delighting when she laughed, her face brightening, rivalling the sun, “I just want to hold you, that's all, please, Caroline.”

“Fine!” Caroline rolled her eyes. She pushed away from Stefan, went to his drawers and picked out a t shirt and boxers to wear. She went to the bathroom, and quickly changed. Coming back out she noticed that Stefan had also undressed.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in his clothes, it was alluring and made his heart race, but he calmed himself. She wasn't ready. He lifted the covers in invitation.

Caroline made her way to the bed, and slipped in beside him. She laid straight on her back, posture slightly stiff, unsure how, or even if, she should move closer to him.

Stefan made the decision for her. He rolled onto his side, placed his arm around her waist, and pulled her to him, spooning in behind her. He placed his head on the pillow next to her, his face nuzzling her hair, his fingers splayed across her stomach, rubbing circles into her clothed skin. He breathed in her glorious scent with every breath, and felt a peace wash over him. He kissed her through her hair, and whispered, “Goodnight, Caroline.”

“Goodnight, Stefan.” Caroline's voice was also a whisper, Stefan's body wrapped around her made her feel secure in a way no one else ever had. She didn't want to get used to it, but her hand still covered his arm to snuggle herself even closer to him. She would allow herself that night to be near to Stefan, and to allow the feelings coursing through her veins to settle within her. Just before sleep claimed her, a realisation came to her.

She did know what she felt for Stefan.

And it terrified her.

 

* * *

 

Damon was sat on the couch, a glass of blood in his hands, as he enjoyed the only bit of silence and alone time he'd had in what felt like days.

Silas chose that moment to burst through the door, “Greetings!”

Damon banged the back of his head against the headrest and sighed, “Well that lasted long.”

“Good morning, frenemies!” Silas entered further into the room, waving his hands to pull the curtains back using magic.

Damon just raised his eyebrow at Silas.

“Ah.” Silas smiled, “You know, I'm only a few hours into my old life as a witch, but somehow, the sun feels warmer.” He walked over to the window, and let the sun hit his face, “Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore.”

“What's with the home invasion, Silas?” Damon asked, wanting to know what he was doing here, after their not so successful plan last night. Silas got desiccated, Damon fed him the cure, Katherine somehow still lived, Silas then witchied Stefan, and probably made Caroline hate him. Not exactly a winner.

Silas smirked at Damon, his eyes glowing with satisfaction, “Well Damon, after two thousand years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die.”

“How do you figure that?” Damon eyes widened, shrugging his shoulders, “Tessa desiccated your ass, and all my breaking of my brother's neck was for nothing, because we didn't get what we wanted from her.”

“When did I say that?” Silas tilted his head, “Oh, right! Did you suddenly learn to read minds while I was desiccated for a few hours?” He narrowed his eyes, and sneered, “I didn't think so.”

“Wait!” Damon sat forward, his eyes narrowed as he asked, “Are you saying that you did get what you needed from her before she got you.”

“Yes, Damon, I did.” Silas smiled serenely, “After two thousand years I can finally be reunited with Amara.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “But first, I'm going to go see my other girl.”

“I'm pretty sure she never wants to see you again.” Damon smirked, chuckling under his breath, “You did hurt her kinda boyfriend, after all. But by all means, give it a shot.” He raised his glass to Silas, “Good luck. You're gonna need it.”

Silas made his way up the stairs to find Caroline.

Damon just chuckled into his glass, and kept his ears open so he could hear every word.

 

* * *

 

Caroline snuggled into the chest she was lying against, the hand trailing up and down her back made her moan, “That's good.”

“Morning, beautiful.” Stefan's voice sounded amused.

“Morning.” Caroline lifted her head to smile at Stefan briefly before going back to her previous position. Her eyes widened as she jumped away from him, almost falling off the bed to get away from him, “Silas! What the hell are you doing?” Her eyes widened in panic and she asked fearfully, “What have you done with Stefan?”

“Relax.” Silas rolled his eyes, putting his arms underneath his head, a smile curling his lips as he looked at Caroline's adorable sleepy angry face, “He's in the shower.”

Caroline pushed her hair behind her ear to listen, only relaxing once she heard Stefan humming underneath his breath. Finally able to breathe properly again, she smacked Silas across the chest, “Ass! What do you think you're doing in my bed after what you did last night?”

“Technically, it's Stefan's bed.” Silas smirked, chuckling as Caroline hit him in the chest again.

Silas rolled to his side, “I'm sorry I had to make a point using Stefan. Can't have anyone thinking I'm weak now that I'm human.”

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, and scowled at him, “I was _upset_ that you were going to die soon. I _was upset_ that you were desiccated.” She jumped up in agitation, and ran her fingers through her hair, “Do you know what that means? It means that I _like_ you, Silas! Despite everything you've done a part of me _cared_ about you.” She shook her head in disbelief, tears in her eyes, her voice full of hurt, “And how do you repay that entirely unearned friendship? You hurt me! You hurt the man I-” She cut herself off, swallowing the almost revealed truth, “The man I care about.”

Silas almost smirked at the words he knew Caroline was about to say. He needed to make peace with her, today he could die, and he didn't want hate to be the last emotion she felt for him. He got off of the bed, walking over to her, and placed his hands on her tensed shoulders, “I _am_ sorry that I hurt you. I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to hate me.” He smiled, raising his eyebrows at her, “No matter how warranted it may be.”

“Totally warranted.” Caroline glared back, though her stance had softened somewhat.

Silas absentmindedly massaged his thumbs into her shoulders, “Today is potentially my last day alive, and I don't want to spend it with you hating me, Caroline.” He ran his hands up to cup her jaw, looking into her blue eyes, and couldn't hide his sigh of relief that the harshness in them was gone, “I just want to say goodbye to the woman I never thought I'd fall in love with, and whom I became besotted with against my will, with good feelings between us.”

Caroline stared at Silas for a minute, before loosening her stance, crossing the distance between them, and wrapping her arms around him, “Goodbye, Silas.”

Silas smiled into her hair, his own hold tight around her, “It is not quite the time, lovely girl.” He breathed in that vanilla scent of hers, savouring the feel of her in his arms, “But thank you, anyway.”

Stefan chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another he was running through his wet hair. He froze at the sight in front of him, his jaw clenching in anger to see Silas's hands on Caroline's body, “What are you doing here?”

“Today is the day I die.” Silas smiled brightly at Stefan, releasing Caroline from his hold and facing his shadow self, “And I need a favour from you.”

“What favour can you possibly think I will ever do for you?” Stefan crossed the room to stand beside Caroline protectively, ready to attack at any sign that Silas would hurt her.

“I need you to distract Tessa while I retrieve the anchor.” Silas replied, almost chuckling at Stefan's protective perch next to Caroline, and her avoidance of looking at him in a towel.

Caroline kept her gaze firmly on Silas, cursing Stefan for not taking clothes into the bathroom with him, “Why do you need to distract her?”

“Because if she figures out I'm alive and on my way to it she will try to stop me.” Silas narrowed his eyes, and almost growled, “And I'd rather not have that happen.”

“I'll go with you then, Stefan.” Caroline offered, not wanting Stefan near the witch that stole his memories.

“I wouldn't if I was you.” Silas cautioned, knowing that if Caroline and Tessa were in the same room the end results would be blood and death.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, “And why exactly is that?”

“Because Tessa will try to kill you.” Silas eyes were serious, his tone low and gravelly. He would not let his vindictive ex hurt Caroline. Not while he was still alive at least.

“Why?!” Caroline's voice was incredulous, wondering why she would have any possible reason to hurt her, “I've never even met her!” She frowned, “Except, that if she took Stefan that day when I found him, she must have been the one to break my neck. Why would she possibly want to kill me? It doesn't make any sense.”

“Trust me, it does to her.” Silas couldn't say too much without telling Caroline about her being a doppelgänger, and he would like to keep her in the dark for a little while longer.

“Whatever!” Caroline waved her hand in the air, dismissing whatever imaginary conflict existed between her and a witch that's been dead for two thousand years, “Okay, I'll stay away from Tessa.”

“Thank you!” Silas breathed a sigh of relief, until he caught the glint in Caroline's eyes, and he knew what she was about to ask him.

“I'm coming with you to find this mystical anchor.” Caroline pushed her finger into Silas' chest before he could protest, and hissed at him, “May I remind you that you are still in the doghouse, buddy, so don't even think about doing this without me.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Silas smirked.

“I'm glad that's settled.” Caroline grinned, then spun around to head to the bathroom, “My turn to have a shower.” She closed the door behind her.

Stefan glared at Silas in anger, “Hurt her, and I will _kill_ you.”

Silas chuckled, “She's perfectly safe with me, Stefan.” His eyes turned serious as he once again warned Stefan, “Just keep that bitch away from Caroline. I mean it, Stefan, she will kill her if she sees her.”

Stefan could see that Silas was serious, so he nodded his head and promised, “She won't get the chance to hurt her.”

 

* * *

 

**The cabin in the woods**

Stefan knocked on the door, and waited to see if Tessa would answer.

Tessa answered the door, she stared at Stefan with narrowed eyes before determining it was him and not Silas. She tried to hide her eagerness at seeing him again so soon, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright after what happened last night.” Stefan smiled, and lied to her face, “I saw what you did to Silas. You are finally rid of him.”

“Not quite, he's not dead yet.” Tessa moved to the side to let Stefan in, “Do you want to come in?”

Stefan noticed the hope in her voice, and swallowed back his distrust of her to smile pleasantly at her, “I'd love to.” He walked inside, he hoped whatever Damon, Silas, Caroline, and Jeremy were doing wouldn't take too long. He could only distract her for so long.

Tessa smiled genuinely as Stefan entered. She was pleased that he seemed to want to spend more time with her.

 

* * *

 

**On the road to New Jersey**

“So where exactly is it being kept?” Damon asked from his position behind the wheel of his car.

“In a stockyard, and they are preparing to ship it out, so...” Silas smirked from next to Damon, “You better get a move on, Damon.”

Damon clenched his jaw, and lowered his foot more on the accelerator, driving faster to their destination.

“So you will just swap your life for Bonnie's, no problem?” Caroline asked from the back seat, she wanted to be sure that he would do what he said he would.

“Yep!” Silas looked behind him at Caroline, “I die, cast a spell, and your witch is brought back in my place. A life for a life.”

“That's it?” Caroline asked sceptical.

“Nature is all about balance, Caroline.” Silas explained, “To give life you must take it, and vice versa.”

Caroline nodded, accepting Silas' answer. Next she asked, “What exactly does this anchor look like.”

“Oh, I have no idea.” Silas answered cheerfully.

“Great!” Damon shook his head, “I knew there must be a catch in there somewhere.”

Jeremy lifted his crossbow at Silas, “And why don't I just kill you now like every muscle in my body wants to.”

“Good question.” Damon chuckled, almost sighing in relief when he saw the sign indicating their destination wasn't too much further.

“You know, guys, I'm feeling really ganged up on right now. K? I would hate to lose my temper and do something...” Silas raised his hand up, and fire shoots from his fingers, “...crazy.“

Damon almost swerves the car, so he glared at Silas, “Can you not do that in my car?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “You are such an ass.”

“Ah. Man, I really love being a witch again. I feel like I'm constantly reinventing myself. I'm like a supernatural Madonna, don't you think?” Silas chuckled at his own wit.

“God, would you get there already before _I_ kill myself.” Jeremy grumbled, putting the crossbow back down on his lap.

 

* * *

 

**The cabin in the woods**

Stefan had been with Tessa for several hours now, and he was getting anxious. He wanted to know if they were there yet, or if they'd found it, or most importantly, how was Caroline. He missed her.

“Won't your friends wonder where you are?” Tessa asked, having been drinking with Stefan several hours, and she felt relaxed with him. She was in love with the monster that wore his face, and she couldn't help but want to feel that same love for Stefan, the _good_ version of Silas.

“They are not the boss of me.” Stefan shared a flirtatious smile with Tessa, feeling uncomfortable with it, but doing it so Caroline remains safe, “I can do what I want, with whomever I want.”

Tessa bit her lip, a pleased flush on her cheeks.

Stefan swallowed down the alcohol, and thought, _hurry up!_

 

* * *

 

**A Warehouse in New Jersey**

Silas, Damon, Jeremy, and Caroline all get out of the car. The journey had been a _long_ one with the constant sniping between Silas and Damon, and Jeremy and Silas. Caroline was ready to kill them all. It had been a very long day.

“Barbie, you stay out here and keep a lookout for anyone that wants to get in our way.” Damon ordered Caroline before he and Jeremy entered the warehouse.

“FYI, travelers will be chanting at you.” Silas offered, shrugging his shoulders, “If that's any help.” He winked at her before he too entered the warehouse behind Damon and Jeremy.

Caroline shook her head in exasperation, “Yeah tons of help. Ass.”

 

* * *

 

Inside, they all split up, smashing every box they could get their hands on. Jeremy was taking out some of his pent up aggression on everything he could get his hands on. He hated working with Silas, but if he could bring Bonnie back he would find a way to deal with it.

Damon was searching in another part when he came across some travelers. He fought them, easily killing them. He sent a message to Stefan about their progress, and continued his search for something he had no idea what it actually was.

Silas was opening, and breaking everything he could get his hands on. He was determined to find the anchor if it killed him, with his last breath he would destroy that anchor and finally be reunited with his love.

 

* * *

 

**The cabin in the woods**

Stefan was searching for his cell, he could have sworn he heard it go off, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

“Looking for this?” Tessa holds up the cell, a look of rage on her face, and read the text that he had received from Damon, “Silas and I are at the warehouse. Keep her occupied.”

Stefan swallowed at the look of betrayal on Tessa's face.

“You are both manipulative lying bastards.” Tessa threw the cell across the room in anger, tears in her eyes, as anger raged in her heart, “And I fell for it.” She laughed brokenly, “That's my curse. I will always fall for _that_ face.”

Stefan stood up, and held his palms out trying to placate her, “Tessa, I'm sorry-”

“No. _I'm_ the one that's sorry.” Tessa grabbed the sides of Stefan's face, glaring into his startled eyes, “I made it easy for you when I took your memories. I made you forget the pain.” She smirked, her gaze turning vindictive, “Let me rectify that mistake.” She closed her eyes, and began to chant.

Stefan's eyes clenched shut as he screamed in agony.

 

* * *

 

**The warehouse**

Silas saw a very large crate, almost as tall as him. He walked over and began prying it open. He finally opened the crate and pulled out straw that he threw on the floor, revealing who is in the crate. He stared in amazement, whispering, “Amara...”

Amara is a stone statue standing upright, just as Silas once was.

Silas smiled, “You're still alive.”

Silas went off to find something to revive his love. He found a traveler that Damon had not quite killed. He dragged him over to her, cutting his wrist and feeding Amara his blood.

Amara skin loses the stone as the blood flowed through her, she raised her now completely flesh arm, holding the hand against her mouth as she continues to feed.

Silas strokes her hair, “Amara, it's me.”

Amara opened her eyes for the first time in two thousand years, seeing the face of her one true love once again. She smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

After waking Amara, Silas was helping her out of the warehouse. His arm was around her waist holding her weight, as he half carried her, “You're okay.”

Amara twitched in his hold, her glazed eyes staring at seemingly nothing, a hushed whisper leaving her lips, “Go away!”

Silas furrowed his brow at the empty space surrounding them, “Who are you talking to?” He grabbed her arms, and turned her around to face him, “Amara, it's me, it's Silas.”

Amara stopped struggling and gazed at him in shock, “Silas.”

Silas nodded, his hands loosening on her arms to stroke her skin, “It's me.”

“How is this possible? Silas, how are you here? After all this time...” Amara leans against a dumpster.

“I thought you were dead.” Silas couldn't believe that Amara stood before him alive, he thought she was dead this whole time, “Tessa said she killed you. She held your heart in her hands.”

“She lied.” Amara shook her head, her voice dripping with disgust, “She couldn't kill me. There was only one cure. She wanted it for you.”

Silas cradled her beautiful face in his hands, his eyes apologetic, “I took it. I'm sorry.” He stroked his thumbs along her cheeks, “I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be at peace with you.”

Amara's eyes widened, her eyes perking up as she asked, “The cure runs in your veins.”

“I was ready to die for you.” Silas felt tears in his eyes, his forehead against hers.

Amara hugs him close to her, while she sneakily grabbed a piece of broken glass from the dumpster. Tears filled her eyes as she raised her hand with the glass up behind Silas' back, “I love you, Silas. I'm so sorry.” She stabbed the glass in his neck, “I have to be cured.” She feeds on Silas, drinking the cure from his blood, then she pulled away, “I can't live another day.”

 

* * *

 

Caroline heard a crash from nearby. She walked over tentatively, on alert for anything. She heard a body drop to the ground. She vamped toward the sound, and stared in shock.

Silas' body was lying on the ground, a wound on his neck, blood pooling on the ground from it.

But that wasn't the most shocking thing. What shocked her the most, and froze her to the spot was the face that she was staring at, a complete replica of her own face, blood smearing the mouth.

Amara looked at Caroline, her exact copy, and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	11. Chapter 10 - Stefan

 

Caroline could only stare in total shock. It was like looking in a mirror, the same blue eyes, the same features, the same blonde hair, only a little more wavier than curly. Even the piecing scream she let out could have been her own. She couldn't move, she was frozen, in total and complete shock.

Damon vamped over and covered Amara's screaming mouth, his eyes wide at the fact that Silas wasn't lying to Elena. She was the doppelgänger of Caroline. He looked over at Caroline, he could see that she was in shock, so he did the only thing he could do. He gave her an order. _She'll either bite my head off, or follow my direction,_ “Caroline! We need to get her in the car.” At her continued silence he barked louder, “She's the anchor to the Other Side! And by Silas' bleeding wound, I presume she is now human.”

That finally shook Caroline out of her shock. She looked to Silas, her heart clenched at the sight, and she all but whispered, “I can’t just leave him here.”

“The love of his life just tried to kill him.” Damon widened his eyes to stress the importance, “I can't allow the two of them in the same car in case _he_ tries to kill _her._ ” He swallowed, “Not before he brings back Bonnie.”

Caroline didn't think she could spend hours looking at another girl with her own face without going crazy, so she made a quick decision, “You take her. I'll... I'll take care of him.”

Damon shook his head in disbelief, “Your affinity to help murderous assholes will get you killed Caroline.”

Caroline glared at Damon, “Just take her and GO!”

Damon picked up Amara's struggling form and manhandled her over to the car. He bound her hands and feet, threw her in the back, and once Jeremy joined him he floored the car out of there.

“Is that...?” Jeremy asked, staring wide eyed at the girl with the same face as his sister's best friend.

“Yep.” Damon answered, driving as fast as he could to get out of there.

“Is she the-”

“Yep!” Damon interrupted.

“And she just took the cure?” Jeremy at first thought it was Caroline until he took notice of the ancient clothes she wore, and the near crazy look in her eyes.

“Oh yeah!” Damon was in disbelief at how wrong this little incursion had become.

“Is Silas dead?” Part of Jeremy wanted Damon to say yes because of how much he hated Silas, the other half wanted him to say no so that Silas would keep his end of the bargain and trade his life for Bonnie's. But Amara was now human, and the anchor, so if Silas wanted to be at peace with her and still destroy the Other Side, he would have to kill the woman he loved.

“I have no idea. I left him with Caroline.” Damon answered, annoyance in his tone, “And before you ask anything else... I don't know, Jeremy! Okay? I don't know what happens after this.”

Jeremy looked behind him, Bonnie sat next to Amara, her eyes wide as she looked at her. But the strange thing was that Amara was looking back, straight at Bonnie as if she could _see her_.

Amara gazed frightened at all the faces around her, her eyes spilling with tears, mumbling to herself over and over again, “Leave me alone. Leave me alone.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, asking Damon one last thing, “So... she's completely crazy too?”

“Oh yeah.” Damon rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, _this day couldn't possibly get any worse than it is right now_.

Famous last words.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was lying unconscious on the cabin floor. His screaming had ended the moment Tessa removed her hands and he passed out.

Tessa was still full of rage; she didn't want to look at _anyone_ wearing _that_ face. She waved her hand and the cabin door flew open. With another push of her hand Stefan flew out of the open door, and landing in a heap on the ground outside. Another flick, and she shut the door. Tears poured down her cheeks, anger coursing through her veins, the need for vengeance even stronger than before.

It was time to end this once and for all. Silas had taken the cure, she could kill him, and spend eternity with him on the Other Side. After all, he would never actually kill Amara, and that was the only way he could destroy the Other Side.

Silas would be hers, as he was supposed to be.

 

* * *

 

Caroline knelt down beside Silas, her shaking hand turning his head to the side, examining his open wound. If she didn't close that wound, he could die. Without a second thought she bit into her wrist, and placed it against Silas' mouth. After a beat he started to drink her blood, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Until he pushed her hand away from him, turned to his side, and began to throw up the blood she'd just fed him. She placed her hand on his back in concern, “Silas?” She noticed the wound on his neck remained opened, it wasn't healing, “Why isn't your wound healing?”

Silas just breathed for a moment after heaving up his stomach contents. He closed his eyes as he asked, “Did you feed me your blood?”

“Yeah...” Caroline frowned in confusion, “Why does that matter? My blood has never not worked before.”

Silas laughed, though it wasn't remotely funny, “I took the cure, Caroline. Vampire blood won't work on me.”

“Why?” Caroline asked, tearing a piece of her shirt off to place on Silas' still bleeding neck.

“It's a cure for immortality. Vampire blood is a means to make you immortal again so my body rejected it.” Silas explained, pushing himself into a sitting position carefully. He gazed into Caroline's worried face, and he couldn't help but ask, “You saw her?”

Caroline kept her eyes firmly on his neck where she held her torn shirt against his wound, very carefully avoiding his gaze, “I did.”

“And yet you stayed behind?” Silas allowed a small smile to curve his lips. She really did care about him, maybe part of it was to avoid Amara, but she could have just left him here and found another way home. But she didn't, she stayed with him, and it made a part of his hurt and angry heart swell.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and finally met his, a smirk curling her lips, “I think we've established that I like you despite my better judgement.”

Silas laughed, and then winced as it pulled on his neck. He raised his hand and covered her hand. He looked gratefully into her confused blue eyes, “Thank you, Caroline.”

Caroline stared into his sincere green eyes, and smiled at him, “You're welcome!” She ducked her head, flicking her eyes up to meet his, “I meant what I said when I didn't want you to die.”

“I know.” Silas' voice was soft and loving. He may have had his heart torn out by the first woman he ever loved, but the second woman was a balm to his bleeding heart.

Caroline couldn't avoid it any longer, she had to know. She bit her lip in anxiety, her eyes darting around frantically before she finally settled on Silas, and asked hesitatingly, “Why does she look like me? A-Amara...”

Silas sighed, cupping Caroline's soft cheek in his hand as he answered, “Because she is you, my sweet.” He moved his thumb back and forth across her skin as he admitted the truth, “You're her doppelgänger.”

Caroline released a breath, “Huh?!”

 

* * *

 

Stefan twitched on the ground. His head moving back and forth as his life flashed through his eyes like a movie. Everything hit him at once, just like when you switched your emotions back on after turning your humanity off. It was overwhelming him.

_Meeting Katherine. He and Damon dying trying to save her. Waking up in transition. Killing his father. Forcing Damon to turn. Revelling in his newfound vampiric nature. Lexi finding him, and helping him. Damon abandoning him. Damon forcing him to drink human blood again. Becoming the ripper of Monteray, slaughtering hundreds. Klaus. Rebekah. Lexi finding him yet again, and trying to fix him. Damon abandoning him in New Orleans. Sending Lexi to Damon. Damon leaving her on a rooftop during the day. Damon trying to be brothers again. Damon killing Zach's pregnant girl. Saving Elena. Meeting Elena. Falling in love. Trying to protect her. Helping Caroline when she turned. Protecting her from the werewolves. Elena being used in the sacrifice. Sacrificing his life to save Damon. Summer of hell with Klaus ripping people apart. Seeking revenge. Trying to drive Elena off a bridge. Desiccating Klaus. Elena dying, then turning into a vampire. Asking Caroline to help him. Their relationship imploding. Elena turning her humanity off. Dancing with Caroline. Elena trying to kill Caroline. Dancing with Caroline at prom where she told him that he would find love again. Torturing Elena to get her humanity back. Ghosts back from the dead. Talking to Lexi, her teasing him about Caroline. Graduation. Damon dying from another werewolf bite. Klaus saving him. Elena picking Damon. Going to dump Silas in the quarry. Finding out he was his doppelgänger. Drowning over and over in a metal box._

Stefan gasped as if he was drowning, rolling onto his front, he hyperventilated. The memories were too much, a hundred and fifty years of pain crippling him. He needed to think of something else. Concentrate on something else. He dug his fingers into the ground, growling in agony, forcing himself to concentrate on the one thing that could get him through this. The _one_ person who had always been there for him unquestionably.

Caroline.

_Visions of Caroline when he was drowning, focusing on her so that he wouldn't turn his humanity off, kissing her in his dreams. Waking up to see her beautiful face. Qetsiyah stealing his memories. Waking up yet again to Caroline. Her being there for him. Spending his days with her. Falling for her. Kissing her lovingly, and then pushing her up against a tree making out with her. Hurt that she left him. Jealousy over Jesse, so he tore into his throat. Caroline calming him down. Finding out Bonnie died. Going to her funeral to be there for Caroline. Tyler returning, and then leaving just as quickly. Sweet kisses between him and Caroline. Dancing with her at the costume ball, his every thought consumed by her. His brother breaking his neck. Hurting Caroline. Telling Tessa whom she'd been with. Her desiccating Silas. Damon feeding Katherine to Silas so that he would take the cure. Caroline being concerned for Silas. Caroline slapping Silas. Silas giving him an aneurysm, Caroline's pretty face covered in tears, begging him to stop. Her kissing him desperately. Confessing that he was in love with her. Spending the night wrapped around her. Seeing Caroline in Silas' arms. Distracting Tessa. Her finding out, and angrily giving him his memories back._

Stefan's breathing was shallow, all the remembered emotions making his head spin. He loved Katherine. He loved Elena. He loved Caroline. Heartbreak, pain, grief, hope, love. They were all mixing into one, consuming his soul, pain destroying his heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he cried out for the one he needed, “Caroline!”

 _Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Focus on her,_ Stefan thought frantically, picturing her beautiful face smiling, her blue eyes sparkling like jewels, her musical laugh, the best sound he'd ever heard. His breathing began to slow as he thought about his gorgeous best friend, _my best friend, with her beautiful smile that lit up my life. Her selfless kind heart that awed me every day. Her beauty that took my breath away. The best thing that has ever happened to me._

Stefan could finally breathe easily, his emotions not so consuming any more as he concentrated on the one thing that kept him strong. His rock. His _everything_. Caroline. His eyes snapped open, she was with Silas. He needed to get home, he needed to see her, to hold her, to talk to her. He just needed her.

Stefan stood up on shaky legs, keeping the image of Caroline in his head as he made his way to his car. He hoped that they were back from their trip. He needed to see that Caroline was alright. Silas might be in love with her but that didn't mean that he trusted him with the most precious thing in his life.

 

* * *

 

Caroline stared at Silas in shock, her heart pounding, her breathing quickening, “How-how is that even possible?”

“When Amara and I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating versions of us that could die.” Silas explained, taking her hand and tangling it with his, “A shadow self, a doppelgänger. You and Stefan. And countless others over the last two thousand years.”

Caroline was overwhelmed, and asked the first thing that came to her head, “Is that why you love me?” Tears filled her eyes, her voice breaking as she spoke, “Because I look like _her_.”

“No, my lovely girl.” Silas smiled and shook his head, “When I was first awakened in the tomb, and saw you and Stefan in the witch’s mind... I was angry... I wanted to hurt you both for having our faces...” He glanced down, looking rather embarrassed for the first time since she'd known him, “Which is why I tried to hurt you so much... I fixated on you... wanted to punish you for having the same face as Amara.”

Caroline remembered the fear that she felt when Silas was hunting her in his pursuit of Bonnie. He appeared as Klaus and staked her. He appeared as Matt and pushed her down the stairs. He chased her. He hurt her mom. She glared at him, she had somehow forgotten all that in the craziness since he had come back, “You hurt my mom!”

“I did.” Silas did what he had to do to get Caroline to do what he wanted, but a part of him did regret hurting her, “I'm sorry for causing you pain.”

Caroline didn't want to rehash that or she may just kill him herself. She took a deep shuddering breath, and asked, “How come you fell in love with me if you hated that I wasn't her? I don't understand.”

“I don't expect you to understand, Caroline, as I scarcely understand it myself.” Silas stroked his hand through her silken hair, sighing in contentment at the feel of her soft as silk curls beneath his hand, “I stalked you. I hated that you were her without being her. But then I began to see _you_ beneath Amara's exterior. And I,” he smiled in wonder, “I fell in love. With you. Not because you have the same face as her, or the same beautiful smile. I fell for _you_ , similar and yet so different to her. I love Amara, I have loved only her for two thousand years. I never thought that would change, I never thought I could love someone else.”

Caroline lowered her eyes, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because believe it or not, Caroline.” Silas hooked his finger under her chin to gaze into her eyes, “I wanted you to be happy, and your happiness lies with Stefan.” He saw that denial that she was ready to say so he shook his head, “Don't even try to lie to me. I've seen inside your head, remember? I know the truth.”

Caroline huffed, annoyed at Silas' inability to stay out of her head when he had his mental powers.

“I didn't want you to destroy your chance at forever by telling you.” Silas softly rubbed his fingers along her jaw, “I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge that you were a doppelgänger. I wanted you to make your own choices based on your feelings rather than destiny.”

Caroline wrinkled her brow, “Destiny?”

Silas dismissed his words, “Just a phrase.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Silas, she couldn't truly tell if he was telling the truth, but she felt too drained to dig deeper, “I think it's time to go home.” She sighed, and finally stood up. She held her hands out to Silas, and helped him stand. She looked at the piece of cloth soaked in his blood, and chewed her lip in thought, “Better get your wound checked out.”

“Can't you do it?” Silas almost whined, his eyes pleading with Caroline to take care of it herself.

“I can.” Caroline grinned at him, crossing her arms over her chest, “But, one, I don't want to. Two, I don't have any supplies on me. And three, nothing supernatural can heal you so that leaves good old fashioned doctors.” She looped her arm through his, and walked through the storage yard until she spotted an abandoned car.

Silas settled into the passenger side, kept his hand against his neck, and tried not to dwell on the fact that Amara stuck a piece of glass into his carotid artery.

Caroline drove around to find the nearest pharmacy or clinic. She wanted to get Silas seen to as soon as possible so that she could go home. She had a feeling that Stefan might be slightly pissed that she wasn't with Damon and had stayed behind to take care of Silas.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant welcome once they did get back to Mystic Falls.

 

* * *

 

“Are you actually going to say anything to her?” Jeremy looked over at Damon, who had kept his eyes firmly on the road, and his mouth shut the whole trip.

“What's there to say?” Damon glanced at Jeremy, “Hey, I know you just tried to kill your true love, or whatever, but do you think he will still help us resurrect our dead friend even after you screwed him over?” He shook his head, clenching his hands around the steering wheel, “I didn't think so.”

Suddenly, a softly spoken almost English sounding accent was heard from the back, “I can hear you. I am not deaf.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Damon, turning his head to look at the scared eyes of Amara, “Sorry about my friend. He's kind of an ass.”

Amara gasped, “You speak ill of your friend? In front of him?”

“Times have changed.” Was all Jeremy could come up with, not wanting to delve any further into his long and complicated history with Damon.

“So rudeness prevails?” Amara asked, raising her eyebrow at them, a subtle smirk on her face.

_Bonnie stared at Amara wide eyed, the look on her face was Caroline's expression to a tee, “That is soo weird.” She tilted her head to the side, “It's like she's Caroline, only not.”_

Jeremy answered Bonnie, “Just like Katherine and Elena are exact replicas with completely different personalities.” He smirked at her, “They're doppelgängers, not clones.”

“ _Touché!” Bonnie winked, flirting with Jeremy. She knew she shouldn't, she was dead and could never pursue anything with him, but she still loved him and he was the only connection she had._

Amara glanced to the side, looking straight at Bonnie, “Is it normal to flirt in the open now?”

“ _You can see me?” Bonnie asked in disbelief._

Amara was offended, “Of course I can see you. I am not blind.”

“You can seriously see her?” Jeremy asked in shock.

“Yes.” Amara frowned in confusion, “Why would I not?”

“What are you two talking about? Who can she see?” Damon asked, before his brain finally catches up to his question. Who could Jeremy see that no one else should be able to see? His eyes widened, and he looked at Jeremy, “Wait. She can see Bonnie?”

“I would appreciate if you did not speak of me as if I was not here.” Amara narrowed her eyes at the both of them, “I have spent thousands of years locked away. I would appreciate to converse with real people.”

“Real people, huh?” Damon chuckled, “Have you been speaking to ghosts, Amara?”

Amara's eyes spooked, looking everywhere but at Damon, “I do not know what you speak of.”

“See that girl sitting in the back seat?” Jeremy asked gently, almost rolling his eyes at Damon. Tact was not one of his strong suits, not that he had any beside killing.

Amara turned to Bonnie, smiling politely at her, “Yes.”

“She's a ghost. She's not really here right now.” Jeremy told Amara, noticing how her hands twitched, and she began muttering to herself.

“Oh yes, I remember, I remember. Overwhelmed by magic. Painful.” Amara muttered, as she stared unseeing at Bonnie, thinking in her head.

_Bonnie stared back at Amara in confusion. She couldn't quite make out what Amara was saying beside something about overwhelmed and painful._

“Let's just get crazy pants home.” Damon said, pushing his foot further on the gas, wanting to be back in Mystic Falls as soon as possible, “We'll deal with it then.”

 

* * *

 

Stefan was back in the boarding house pacing in the living room. It had been hours since he had been home, and no one had bothered to get in contact with him since Damon's text which pissed off Tessa into giving him his memories back. He wanted to call them, to call _her_ , but if they were still trying to get the anchor he didn't want to do anything that could distract them and potentially cause them harm.

Elena entered the room, frowning as she saw how tense Stefan was, “Any news yet?” She walked over to the couch and sat down, “From any of them.”

“Nope.” Stefan answered testily, continuing to stare into the fire, not bothering to give Elena a look. He remembered what she'd said after she walked in on him – Amnesia him, anyway – and Caroline making out. She had been hurt, angry, even betrayed, and she had no reason to be. She had chosen his brother, and when it seemed like he had chosen someone other than her, she couldn't hold in her jealousy. She shouldn't be jealous in the first place. He downed the rest of his drink, and resisted the urge to throw it in the fire.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked in concern, she hadn't spent too much time with this version of Stefan, because he was so wrapped up in Caroline, that he wouldn't give her the time of day. It hurt, god did it hurt, but she was satisfied that the moment he got his memories back he would return to the old Stefan, and this thing with Caroline would just be an awkward mistake.

Stefan had to test something out. He turned to Elena and asked, “Why wouldn't I be, Elena?”

Elena stared back, no hint of recognition that he was now the real Stefan in her eyes, “I know that you and Caroline...” She twisted her fingers in front of her, her unease clear to see, “...have a... thing... and you're probably worried... about her.”

Stefan knew without a doubt that Caroline would have known it was him the moment she looked into his eyes, she told him that the reason she could tell him and Silas apart was because of their eyes. She would have known.

Elena continued, oblivious to the fact that Stefan was looking at her in a completely different way than he ever had before, “I'm sure she's okay. You know that Silas has a thing for her, so I doubt he'd let anything happen to her.”

Stefan clenched his jaw. Elena didn't sound concerned in the slightest, in fact, he could detect more than a little hint of jealousy in her tone. He couldn't hold back, his anger still close to the surface, so he snapped, “Do you really think that Caroline would take advantage of me? Because she didn't. I pursued her.”

“What are you talking ab-” Elena cut herself off, scrutinising Stefan's expression. For the first time in what felt like forever she could detect actual recognition in his eyes. He knew who she was. A broad smile covered her face as she stood up, “You remember me?”

“God, is that all you care about?” Stefan had never realised just how self-centred Elena was before. Caroline was with the person he hated most in the world, and he didn't care whether Silas supposedly loved her or not, he would not feel relief until he saw the beautiful blonde walk through that door, “She's with Silas! And you don't even care.”

“I care that you are finally yourself!” Elena cried, tears in her eyes at the anger in his. She had gotten used to being dismissed by his amnesia version, but she presumed that would end when he got his memories back, and everything would go back to normal.

“No, you care that I'm in love with you again!” Stefan responded, his hands clenching into fists at the anger at this girl he _used_ to love more than anything, but now, now he really wished she was someone else, “Well, newsflash, Elena. I don't love you anymore.”

Elena looked like someone just died. Her eyes spilled with tears, and she was heartbroken. It should make her happy that he was no longer miserable and in pain longing for her. But it didn't.

Before any more was said the front door opened, and Damon and Jeremy came in carrying a bound Caroline. Stefan felt his anger hit the roof, he glared deadly at the both of them, his voice a growl, “What do you think you're doing with Car-” He stopped himself as he got a good look at her. Same features, same blonde hair, only it was longer and more wavy than curly, and her blue eyes held more than a little hint of crazy. His voice was steel, “That's not Caroline.”

“No, it's not.” Damon answered, dragging Amara through the hallway to the living room, “Everyone meet crazy pants.” He pushed her into the middle of the room, “Crazy pants meet everyone.”

Amara looked around at the new faces frightened. She gazed at Stefan in confusion, “Silas? But how are you here? I left you bleeding.”

Stefan swallowed, his eyes wide as he stared at the exact copy of his best friend, “Damon, _who_ is this?”

“It's Amara.” Elena answered, staring in shock at the scared girl in front of her. Silas wasn't lying, Caroline really was the doppelgänger of his girlfriend, “I thought she was dead.”

“Little misunderstanding.” Damon smirked, “Crazy witch didn't kill her. She turned her to stone like she did Silas.”

“Why are you not surprised?” Stefan asked with narrowed eyes, Elena had known this was Amara instantly, no hesitation.

Elena sighed, still upset from their previous conversation but she pushed her hurt aside to answer him, “Silas told me.”

“What? Are you bosom buddies now?” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Elena, not believing that they kept something so big from him.

“No, of course not.” Elena rolled her eyes, then glared at Stefan as she took a dig at his precious Caroline, “That's Caroline, not me.”

Stefan took a step toward her, “Do not disrespect Caroline in front of me. You might not like the answer you get.”

Elena clenched her jaw, she really felt like punching something, “Me and Damon walked in on Silas kissing her, and declaring his love for her.” She was not proud to admit she felt the smallest hint of satisfaction at the hurt she read in his eyes, “Caroline went off to find you, when you were trapped with Tessa before losing your memories, and I was left alone with Silas. I asked him about Caroline, and he told me that she was the doppelgänger of his dead girlfriend.”

Damon sat on the armchair, “Elena told me after we caught you and Caroline sucking face.”

“Bonnie told me.” Jeremy added, not that he thought it was necessary that he entered the conversation.

“I told Matt when you and Caroline were flirting at the bar, and you got jealous when Silas started to touch Caroline.” Elena stated, she didn't even realise that Jeremy knew, and how the hell did Bonnie know? Though she could follow them around so she probably overheard something.

“Wait!” Stefan rubbed his hand across his forehead in agitation, “You all knew... and you didn't think to tell me or Caroline?”

“What good would it have done? You didn't have your memories. Why would you even care?” Elena answered.

Stefan was too full of confusion and anger to answer. He and Caroline were the doppelgängers of Silas and Amara. It was still hard to wrap his head around, “Does Caroline know?”

“She does now.” Damon chuckled, nodding his head in Amara's direction, “When I found them barbie was frozen in shock while crazy screamed her head off.”

Stefan suddenly realised that they were missing two people, “Where are Silas and Caroline?”

“Amara over here, stabbed him in the throat, and drank the cure right from his veins.” Damon answered, a smirk curling his lips, “So the anchor to the Other Side is now easily killable, and that's a very bad thing. Silas is bleeding out on the pavement, and I'm not sure he will still be willing to do the whole swap thing with Bonnie anymore.”

Stefan noticed a glaring omission from that list. The one name he needed to hear more than anything. He gritted his teeth and asked, “Where is Caroline?”

Damon winced, “She's with Silas.”

Stefan took a menacing step forward, and growled, “ _Where is she_?”

“Back where we left her. She stayed behind to take care of Silas.” Damon answered, preparing for what Stefan would do next.

Stefan flew across the room, grabbed Damon by his neck, and pushed him against the headrest of the chair, “You left her with _him!_ ”

“Relax, brother.” Damon choked around Stefan's firm hold, “Silas is in no state to harm her.”

“You better pray that's true.” Stefan squeezed hard once before abruptly releasing Damon and heading straight for the alcohol.

He would have to wait for Caroline to come home.

 

* * *

 

Caroline pulled up in front of the boarding house, she was tired, messy, bloody, and just wanted a hot shower and then to curl in her bed, or Stefan's, she'd take either at this point. She had taken Silas to the nearest walk in clinic, and compelled him straight into the examination room. They cleaned and covered the wound, and then she and him were off on the road back to Mystic Falls. Silas had insisted she drop him off at a motel, not wanting to be near Amara just yet in case he did something he may or may not regret.

She trudged through the door of the boarding house, and was met with a tense silence. All members of the room were either ignoring each other, or glaring. She was _so_ not in the mood for this. She weakly smiled at everyone, “Hey!”

Stefan jumped up at the sight of her, his eyes scanning her, and immediately zeroing in on the blood smeared on her sleeves, and the tear in her shirt, “What happened?”

“Huh?” Caroline was confused, until she remembered the state of her. She dismissed his question with a wave, “It's not my blood, it's Silas'”

“Is he dead?” Stefan asked, hoping she would say yes.

“No.” Caroline answered defensively, moving over to the alcohol and pouring herself a large one, she deserved it, “I took him to a clinic, stitched him up, and dropped him off.”

“Why the hell would you heal him?” Stefan asked incredulous.

“Because... because...” Caroline had no good answer except the truth, “Because I care about him, okay!”

“How can you?” Stefan was angry and scared, he could have so easily killed her while they were alone.

“I just do okay!” Caroline spun around, prepared to defend herself when she finally got a proper look into his eyes. The anger left hers, only to be replaced by happiness, “Stefan... you're back.”

Stefan couldn't stop the smile from curling his lips, he knew she would be able to tell without him saying anything, “I'm back.”

Caroline squealed, and launched herself at Stefan. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, squeezing all the air out of his lungs, “I missed you so much!”

Stefan's arms curled around her waist, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent that was only Caroline. He smiled against the skin of her neck as he whispered, “You haven't even had the chance to miss me...” He ran his fingers up and down her back, “I haven't left you alone.”

Caroline's breath caught. Stefan was back, and that meant that everything that she had been putting off with amnesia him she would now have to talk about. She swallowed.

As if sensing her thoughts, Stefan tightened his arms, raised his head to press a kiss against her cheek, and promised, “We will talk, Caroline. Later.”

Caroline swallowed. Nerves sending butterflies to her stomach, her hands trembling in fear. How the hell could she explain to Stefan everything that had happened between them? She wouldn't even know where to start.

Again seeming to read her mind Stefan whispered against her ear just before he let her go, “No more hiding, Caroline.”

Caroline stared after Stefan in shock, and fear, and hope. Soon, she would know what the _real_ Stefan thought of everything that happened since he's been without memories.

Would this end their friendship for good?

Or was is the start of something amazing?

Or would they just put it behind them?

Caroline was both anxious and terrified of finding out the answer. She glanced around the room filled with her friends. Once this talk was over, the scariest talk of her life was about to start.

She wasn't ready.

 


	12. Chapter 11 - Time To Talk

Caroline sat on the chair, drink in her hand, looking in the direction of the fire. She pretended to be listening but she didn't hear a word they said. Her thoughts were consumed by what she would say to Stefan. How could she explain that basically his amnesia self and her had practically been dating the last couple of weeks. Not that she'd put a label on it, or even admitted it out loud, but she had initiated quite a few kisses between them.

She was scared.

She was scared of the depths of her feelings, and the fact that they started long before Stefan lost his memories. She was terrified of what Stefan felt, or more like what he _didn't_ feel, and she was trying to prepare herself for the absolute heartbreak she was about to feel. Oh he would let her down gently, with utmost kindness, reminding her that his heart was Elena's. She would feign understanding, tell him they could still be friends, and then she would leave to nurse her broken heart.

Perhaps she could find Silas and they could commiserate together?

She was startled out of her reverie by a hand suddenly appearing in front of her face. She glanced up to see Stefan's warm eyes looking at her. She swallowed, and very slowly put her hand in his letting him pull her up. She looked around the room noticing it was empty. She furrowed her brow, “Where did everybody go?”

Stefan smiled at her, “While you were contemplating the universe in the fire, everyone left.” He raised his eyebrow, “It's just you and I now.”

Caroline breath hitched, her heart raced with fear, and her eyes widened slightly. She couldn't speak, it felt like something was squeezing her throat, preventing words from spilling from her. She was not ready to face what she felt for Stefan, and was equally not ready to hear his rejection.

Stefan tugged on her hand, “Let's go for a walk.”

Caroline could only nod.

Stefan led her out of the boarding house, and across the grounds to the woods. They walked aimlessly for a few minutes, until they were far enough away that any listening occupants in the house would not be able to overhear them. He faced her, not releasing her hand, and smiled at her, “So...”

Caroline chewed on her lip, her voice barely a whisper as she copied him, “So...”

“I think we need to talk.” Stefan said, his gaze not straying from Caroline.

The six scariest words that Caroline had ever heard. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to push it down deep and never speak of what happened ever again. She wanted to never know that he didn't love her, that he would never love her. She never wanted to know the pain of being rejected by Stefan when he actually knew her. It hurt all those years ago at the bonfire, but she was different back then, and he didn't know her at all. Now he did, and it would destroy her.

“When I lost my memories,” Stefan began when it became clear that Caroline would not speak, “you were there for me. You didn't treat me any differently, you still acted like my best friend. You weren't upset with me for not remembering you.”

Caroline frowned, “Why would I be upset that you didn't remember me? You were the one that lost every memory of yourself, you didn't know who you were, and you were surrounded by unfamiliar faces.” She briefly placed her hand on his chest, “All I cared about was how _you_ were. If you had never remembered me, it would hurt, but I would still be there every day as your best friend.”

Stefan glanced down at the hand on his chest, a smile curving on his lips, his heart skipping a beat. She was truly something special, he had seen it before he lost his memories, and after he had lost them he had fallen so hard and fast for her without the burden of his previous loves.

Caroline felt her own heart racing, nerves making her hand tremble. She wanted to prolong it, so that she wouldn't hear his rejection, and yet she wanted it over and done with. She took a deep shuddering breath, and finally broached the subject she was terrified to hear the answer to, “You kissed me.”

Another skipped beat, another smile on his lips, “And you kissed me.”

“I-I did.” Caroline couldn't meet his eyes, her mind blank on how to explain what happened.

“Several times as I recall.” Stefan's smile softened as he gazed at her, she was obviously nervous, a state she had not been in with him for years.

“I-you-we... were caught up in the moment.” Caroline nodded her head, pulling any excuse out of her head to explain her obvious feelings for him, “It was a very confusing time for you, and I understand completely.”

Stefan's brow furrowed, “Caroline-”

“No, Stefan.” Caroline cut him off, not wanting to hear the words that would break her heart come from his mouth. Stefan was the only man left that hadn't hurt her in some way, and now he would, only it wasn't his fault, it was all hers for letting her heart run away from her, and not listening to her brain. Elena was right, she _had_ taken advantage of him in a vulnerable state, she should have pushed him away, and explained that he was in love with Elena not her. She was the reason that they were about to be broken. She would be lucky if he still wanted to be her friend after this.

“I'm so sorry, Stefan.” She finally looked at him, rapidly blinking away the tears in her eyes, “I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have let you kiss me. And I sure as hell shouldn't have kissed you back.” Against her will, a tear slipped down her cheek, “I thought I was just being your friend... but I must have led you on in some way to make you have feelings for me.”

 _Make me have feelings?_ Stefan thought shocked, his previously smiling face pulled down in a frown, her obvious distress breaking something within him. _How could she possibly even think that my feelings weren't real?_ His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice as he shakily replied, “I told you that I fell in love with you.”

“He did tell me that.” She needed to refer to amnesia him as a separate person, she needed to separate them in her mind, it was the only way she could survive this conversation. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the pain of her words, “After Silas gave him an aneurysm. He was probably still confused from the pain, and he said something sweet to me. I was the one that led him in the direction of love.”

Stefan's breathing began to speed up as he began to panic, his stomach tightened, and his heart raced. Was she about to reject the possibility of them completely? Would she tell him that they were a mistake? She kept saying 'him', like he was another person, another personality like the ripper. A horrifying possibility made his eyes fill with tears. Did she... fall in love with amnesia him... not the real him?

“I don't know why I kissed him.” Lie. “Why I let him keep kissing me.” Another lie. “I just want to forget about everything that happened.” Big fat lie. “He-you don't have feelings for me, and I d-don't have any for you.” The biggest lie she'd ever told.

Stefan felt crushed, the tears in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. _She doesn't love me,_ the thought utterly tore him in two. He pursed his lips to try and hold in his broken sobs, he didn't want her to see how much her words killed him. He was about to turn around, to leave and drown his broken heart with copious amounts of alcohol, when he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were staring at some point to the left of him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if they were the only thing holding her up, her lips were trembling, and she blinked her eyes rapidly.

Caroline could never lie to him if she was looking him in the eyes. Hope filled him so swiftly that he almost felt faint with it. A smile of relief spread across his face. She was scared, he could see it now that he was looking, so she lied to him. He would not let her think that his feelings weren't real any longer. He took a step towards her.

Caroline couldn't see Stefan move, she was concentrating on a spot in the trees over his shoulder. She was on the verge of tears, and she continued to ramble, “I'm sorry if I've made things uncomfortable for us. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have... I should have pushed you away.” She laughed brokenly, “You very clearly told me that you and me were never gonna happen. I'm your friend that's all. I got carried away. You clung on to the first person that was kind to you, and that was me. I'm so sor-” She was cut off by the feel of Stefan's lips on hers.

Stefan cradled her cheeks as he kissed her so gently. It was like fireworks going off inside him, his lips tingling from where they were joined with hers. It was even better than what he dreamt in the safe as he was dying, even better than the ones shared without memories. It was perfect, epic, beautiful. It was all that they were but much more. She made him feel alive.

Caroline's eyes were wide as he pulled away. She had lost the power of speech; all she could do was look into his smiling tearful gaze with pure shock.

Stefan kept his hands on her cheeks, stroking his thumbs across her delicate cheeks. He gazed into her beautifully blue eyes, the awe in her gaze taking his breath away. He smiled wide, so wonderfully wide, “It's my turn to talk, Caroline Forbes, and don't you dare interrupt me.”

She couldn't even if she wanted to. His kiss stealing the breath and words from her throat. She was utterly spellbound by the look in his eyes, the soft loving look that caused her heart to race. She couldn't look away. For the first time since he was back she felt the blinding grasp of hope.

“You saved me.” Stefan started, looking deep into her endlessly blue eyes, “When I was drowning over and over and all I wanted was to turn it off, you stopped me. I dreamt of you, shared moments with you... kissed you... in my dreams as I died.”

Caroline gasped, her eyes widened as she frantically searched his for the truth. His honest green eyes stared back at her unflinchingly. He was telling the truth.

“Then I got out of that steel tomb... and your beautiful face was the first thing I saw.” Stefan dropped his head against hers, his voice an awed whisper, “You saved me again.” He smiled as he felt her hands on his waist, “Then I lost my memories, and you continued to save me every single moment I spent with you.” He closed his eyes smiling, “I fell so hard for you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt _something_ for you, and I didn't even remember you. Every day after that I became more and more in love with you that you were all I saw. All I needed. All I wanted.”

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that she must be dreaming, that the past twenty-four hours had not happened, and she was sleeping. For it must be a dream for Stefan Salvatore to tell her such beautiful and wonderful things. Her eyes filled with tears, and she released a shuddering breath.

“You have been saving me every day since I got to know you.” Stefan brushed his thumb against her cheek collecting the lone tear she shed, “You made me laugh, you made me dance, you told me that I would find love again.” His smile became shaky, his voice tight with overwhelming emotions, “Only it wasn't with someone new.”

Caroline couldn't look away from his eyes, the love in his gaze took her breath away. She raised her hand to cradle his cheek, the way his eyes closed and nuzzled her palm made her breath catch.

“It was you.” Stefan whispered against her hand, breathing in her scent, smiling in pure wonder at the way she made him feel. He was an idiot to be blind to his own feelings for so long. He had been clinging on to his love for Elena, convincing himself that she was what he truly wanted, and that if she had picked him he would not hesitate in going back to her. If he had done that, he would have been miserable, he knows that now. She was not who he should be with, Caroline was.

“Stefan...” Caroline's voice was barely a whisper, Stefan's speech taking her breath away.

Stefan opened his eyes, looked deep into her eyes, holding her face between his palms with utmost care and gentleness. He swallowed, his heart racing as he finally confessed what was in his heart, “I am in love with you, Caroline.”

Caroline caught her breath.

“I love you so much.” Stefan whispered before pulling her lips back to his. He kissed her bottom lip, then her top lip, and then he sighed in pure bliss as she opened her mouth to him. He slid his hands into her hair, burying his fingers in her soft strands, as their lips moved together as one. She was perfect, the touch of her lips against his made his heart beat erratically.

Caroline rest her hand against his chest as she took a step closer to him, the hand on his cheek moving to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. She tilted her head to the side, kissing him deeper, their tongues caressing each other. She ran her fingers down his chest, over his hip, to curl around his back, and hold him tight against her.

Stefan moaned appreciatively as she held him closer to her. He ran one of his hands down her spine, the shiver he felt run through her made him smirk against her lips, and wrapped his arm around her waist. His other hand was still buried in her curls, and in his ardency he took a handful and tugged on them. She gasped against his mouth, and he immediately swallowed the sound with his lips.

Caroline whimpered in his mouth as she felt his fingers graze the bottom of her top. The feel of his fingers on her skin took her breath away. He was filling her with fire, her whole body filled with electricity just from the touch of his fingers on her skin, and the loving caresses of his mouth on hers. It felt so right to be kissing Stefan that she couldn't even remember why she was scared in the first place.

Stefan moaned as he slipped his hand beneath her top, and marvelled at the soft skin of her back. His breathing sped up, and he traced his fingers to the curve of her stomach, teasingly circling her belly button, before resting his hand on her ribcage, his thumb brushing the skin just below the material of her bra. He had to resist the burning desire to touch all of her, to find out for himself just what she had been hiding under her clothes all these years. He needed to know every part of her.

Caroline curled her fingers in his t shirt as she felt his fingers tantalising close to her breasts. His wandering hand was fuelling the inferno inside of her, but she didn't just want to fall into bed with him. It was Stefan, and she wanted everything with him. She wanted to drown in his kisses, hold his hand wherever they went, fall asleep cradled in his arms, then one day soon she would have him lay her down on the bed, and make love to her. With that in mind she finally pulled back from his kiss, panting softly against his lips.

Stefan's own breathing was harsher, his gaze never straying from her happy eyes. That kiss had been amazing, she was perfect against him, and all he wanted was to pull her back to him so that he could kiss her again, and again, and again... god he would never stop kissing her if it was up to him. She felt far too perfect pressed against him, her beautiful lips moving in sync with his, making him see stars.

Caroline licked her lips to savour the taste of his kiss again. That had been the best kiss she'd ever had, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. But first, she wouldn't let him wonder about her feelings any longer. She gazed into his gorgeous eyes, smiled at him in pure happiness, and confessed in a whisper, “I'm in love with you too, Stefan.”

“I know.” Stefan couldn't help but grin back at her. His heart felt like it could burst, he was so unbelievably happy. Caroline loved him back, and hearing her say the words made him feel like he was still living in that dream world.

“Shut up!” Caroline hit his chest as she laughed.

Stefan wrapped both of his arms around her, cradling her close to him, resting his head against hers. He smiled down at her with pure joy, “I love you, Caroline.”

Caroline smiled back, curling both of her arms around his neck, closing the gap between their lips she whispered, “I love you too, Stefan.” Before she placed her lips against his.

Stefan smiled into her kiss, humming in pure happiness. He would never get tired of hearing those words from her lips, every day, for the rest of their eternal life together. He knew without question that he and Caroline were meant for forever.

Caroline and Stefan stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms, in the middle of the woods, kissing for hours as they relished in their newfound love.

Silas, Amara, the Other Side on the verge of being ripped apart, Bonnie. That could all wait for tomorrow, tonight was just about the two of them.

 


	13. Chapter 12 – Truths And Plans

Stefan's eyes fluttered open as he woke. He breathed in and was hit by the alluring vanilla scent of Caroline Forbes. He smiled, looking down to see her laid across his chest, her hair spread across his chest, her peaceful face facing him, her curled hand next to her mouth. She was utterly breath-taking.

He ran his fingers through her hair, just revelling in the feel of her in his arms, and the knowledge that she loved him as he loved her. He was happy. After everything that happened to him he knew he should be as angry and full of rage as he was when Klaus took his freedom, but when he was with Caroline, all of that faded away and all he was left with was her.

He continued to thread his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep peacefully in his embrace. The sight of her captivated him, he could watch her for hours and be perfectly content. Last night he had kissed her for hours, holding her to him tenderly, running his hands all over her body. It had been perfect. And when the hour grew late he had taken her back to his room, pulled her down to his bed, wrapped his loving arms around her, and held her tight against him as they fell asleep.

He felt her stir against him, nuzzling into his chest as she sighed. He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, stroking her soft skin lovingly, anticipating the moment she would open those eyes, and he could get lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

Caroline stroked her fingers against Stefan's chest as she blinked awake. It took her a moment to remember what happened yesterday, and when she did a smile curved her lips. She and Stefan were in love with each other, and they had spent most of the night kissing the breath out of each other. Then they had returned home, and Stefan had pulled her down to the bed with him. Speaking of Stefan, she tilted her head up to meet with a pair of gorgeous and bright green eyes, “Morning.”

Stefan bent his head down, pulling her face up to meet his, and he kissed her softly, “Morning, beautiful.”

Caroline blushed, a big grin on her face. She scooted up the bed so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder, her face next to his, her fingers stroking along his chest. She contemplated her words before just blurting it out, “So... last night actually happened?”

“I sure hope so.” Stefan chuckled, turning his face towards hers so that their eyes locked and their noses brushed, “I would hate for last night to have been nothing but a perfect dream. But just in case...” He brushed a kiss across her lips, whispering meaningfully, “I love you.”

Caroline beamed at Stefan, her heart skipping at how easily he said those wonderful words. She raised her hand up to cradle his jaw, brushing her fingertips across his skin in awe as she whispered back, “I love you too.”

Stefan kissed her passionately, his hand sliding into her hair to cradle the back of her head, his other curling around her waist holding her tight against him. She felt so good cradled in his arms, and he never wanted to part from her mouth.

Caroline moaned against his mouth as she accepted his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers moved over his chest, digging her fingernails in, and then she would draw random patterns. She still wasn't convinced that this wasn't just some perfect dream she hadn't woke up from yet.

The door banged open and Damon waltzed in, “Love birds! Get up!”

“Definitely not a dream.” Caroline groaned into Stefan's neck.

Stefan chuckled against Caroline's temple. Even with Damon's usual barging unwelcome into his room, he couldn't even find the energy to be bothered, as he had Caroline in his arms, and that was all that he cared about at this particular moment.

“I wouldn't keep our guest waiting if I was you.” Damon smirked as he dropped the bombshell, “She already wants to kill Caroline.”

“Who-” Caroline's eyes widened as she realised who he meant, “Tessa? She's here?”

“Why would you invite the person who wants to kill Caroline into this house?” Stefan asked in anger. This morning had started so well, now thanks to his idiot brother his perfect lazy morning with the woman he loved was ruined.

“Because I hardly think Silas is coming over anytime soon.” Damon smirked at Caroline, “Even if both of the women he loves are under the same roof.” He chuckled as he noticed Stefan tense, “We need to keep him away until we can find a way to bring Bonnie back.” He gave Caroline a pointed look.

“Seriously!” Caroline groaned, she knew what that look meant. Blonde distraction.

“You are so good at it, blondie.” Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Caroline, “Plus he loves you.”

It finally clicked in Stefan's head just what they were talking about. His eyes widened and he all but growled, “No! No way! You are not using her that way.”

“You never minded before.” Damon crossed his arms over his chest, “She'll be fine. They'll talk, maybe flirt, she'll keep him occupied and away from here while we try and sweet talk the witch.”

Caroline sighed, “Fine! I'll do it.”

Stefan turned to Caroline, a frown on his face, “You can't be serious.”

Caroline laid her hand on his arm, “I'll be fine. He won't hurt me.”

Stefan clenched his jaw keeping his angry words to himself. He had only just admitted that he loved her, and now she was going to his enemy that claimed to love her. He wanted to tear apart the whole room.

“Just keep Silas occupied until I tell you it's time to come back.” Damon said, before leaving the room to go back to Tessa.

Caroline stared at Stefan, she could see the flex of his jaw and she knew that he was mad. The thing is he doesn't really understand the whole deal with her and Silas, he only glimpsed part of it as his amnesia self, and he had no clue what they were like when they were alone. She didn't want him to be hurt or jealous, she loved _him_ not Silas. She quietly said, “Stefan?”

Stefan tightened his hands into fists, taking deep breaths to try and calm his raging temper. He hated Silas with every fibre of his being, he locked him in a safe and left him to drown over and over again all summer. Then Silas falls in love with Caroline, and she feels _something_ for him in return, enough to feel concern for him, and to stay behind and take care of him. He didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend, but he couldn't help but want to keep her away from the man that ruined his life.

“Stefan? Please look at me.” He still refused to turn his head so she took his jaw in her hand, and pulled it toward her. She could see the anger in his eyes, but underneath that she could see fear. He was scared of what Silas could do to her. She sighed, and stroked her thumb along his tightened jaw, “He won't hurt me. Plus, he's kinda heartbroken right now.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Stefan asked incredulous. He caught her gaze, looking deep into her eyes, “You have the face of the one who broke his heart.”

She pulled him to her and dropped a tender kiss on his lips, “I was with him afterwards. I helped him get patched up.” She raised her brow at Stefan, “If he wanted to hurt me for what Amara did, don't you think he would have done it then?”

“Doesn't mean he still won't.” Stefan grumbled, not wanting to see the logic in her words. He couldn't lose her just after he got her.

“You didn't see his face after he realised I stayed for him.” Caroline cradled his face between both of her palms now, trying her best to reassure him, “He knows the difference between us. Just like I do with you and him and amnesia you.”

“Still not a reason for me to let you go anywhere near him.” Stefan was just plain jealous now, he knew how wonderful Caroline was and so did Silas. He didn't want her anywhere near him, because she _cared_ about him. To what extent he didn't know, he was dying to ask, but they had only just gotten together the previous day and he didn't want to act like a jealous idiot.

But Caroline knew Stefan better than anyone. She knew what he was thinking, and she would put his mind to rest. She loved him, and _only_ him. She gazed deeply into his green eyes, and answered the question he would never ask, “I care about Silas, I know I shouldn't but I do.” She could feel his jaw twitch beneath her hands, and his eyes turn to the side away from her, “As a friend, nothing more.” She moved her head to catch his gaze again, her eyes wide and sincere, “I love you, Stefan Salvatore. No one else, okay?” She dropped her head against his, a small smile on her lips, “Only you.”

The only thing Stefan could do to that was bury his hand in her hair and pull her hungrily to his lips. She had reassured him without him ever having to ask her. He hated that she saw Silas as a friend at all but that was Caroline, her heart was too big, and she saw the good in people. And she loved him. He smiled into the kiss as he thought that, the feelings still so new that to hear those precious words from her made his heart skip every single time.

Caroline smiled into his kiss, both of her hands moving from his cheeks to wrap around his neck, a moan leaving her at the perfect way their mouths moved against one another. She revelled in the taste of his lips, drinking in his moans, loving the way he clutched his arm around her back to hold her closer.

Stefan moaned in bliss as he lost himself to the delicious taste and feel of her. He tenderly caressed her spine, as his mouth moved ardently against her. He could happily spend hours tasting the wonders of her mouth – and he did last night – and explore the contours of her body, learning every dip and curve as he memorised her.

“Another pair of doppelgängers together.” Tessa smirked, leaning against the doorway, eyeing the two people on the bed with distaste. She was cursed with seeing this image before her, endless streams of versions of Silas and Amara's falling in love, and she hated it, “I'm shocked.”

Stefan groaned in annoyance as he left Caroline's lips. He glanced at the very unwelcome intruder in his bedroom, “What are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I came to see what was taking you two so long.” Tessa glared at Caroline, the hatred plain to see in her eyes, “I should have known. I've watched this song and dance for centuries.”

“What are you talking about?” Caroline asked, any sympathy she may have felt for Tessa had long ago evaporated after snapping her neck and taking Stefan's memories from him.

“My bastard ex never told you?” Tessa's voice became smug as she saw the matching looks of confusion on their faces. She would take great pleasure in bursting their little bubble of happiness. She smiled maliciously at Caroline and revealed, “I have watched for two thousand years as countless doppelgängers of Silas and Amara meet and fall in love.” The hurt and pain in her voice was clear, “Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgängers together for a long time. You two are just the latest pair.”

_Destiny._ It clicked in her mind as she recalled what Silas said to her the other night. He wanted her and Stefan to fall in love on their own and not because of destiny. Their destiny as doppelgängers to fall in love. It was unconsciously done but she moved away from Stefan, her thoughts racing with what Tessa said. She needed to speak to Silas right now.

Stefan felt hurt as Caroline moved away from him. He didn't love her because of some so called destiny, if that were true he would have fallen in love with her the day he met her but he didn't, because he was already in love with Elena when he met Caroline. He needed to reassure her, to set her fears to rest. He was in love with her, Caroline Forbes, not because of destiny but because she was a good person, she's happy, kind, loyal, fun, beautiful. She made him whole, and she made him feel alive every time he was near her.

Tessa smiled with satisfaction as her words affected Caroline, she moved away from Stefan, picked up her clothes, and went into the bathroom. She tilted her head at Stefan, “Oops! Was it something I said?”

Stefan took a menacing step forward, wanting to rip her smirking head off. He would not allow her to put doubts in Caroline's head.

“Ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you.” Tessa held her hand up, not casting a spell yet but in preparation for one. She smiled in victory at Stefan, “Not if you want me to save your little witch’s life.”

“Bonnie? You mean your ancestor.” Stefan cocked his head to the side as he glared at Tessa. He didn't know what kind of deal Damon was cooking up but it was obvious to him that Tessa didn't care at all about Bonnie.

“Two thousand years between us ancestors. I've had many over the years, and I have felt nothing for every single one of them.” Tessa strolled further into the room, shaking her head, “All those ancestors cared about was being the most powerful line of witches, and protecting the balance of nature.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “A right they would not even have if I had not created the Other Side.”

“You know what? I don't care.” Stefan glared at Tessa, “I don't care about any of that. All I care about is getting Bonnie back, and being rid of Silas for good.”

“Are you sure your girlfriend will be okay with that?” Tessa smiled sweetly at Stefan, her eyes mischievous, “She and Silas have bonded after all. She couldn't just let him die after Amara almost killed him.” She laughed, “Are you sure she's not actually in love with him?”

Stefan didn't even hesitate, “Yes, I'm sure she's not.”

Caroline chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, fully clothed and prepared to go and speak to Silas. She needed to clear this up, once and for all. She was about to walk straight out of the room when Stefan caught her arm. She was confused right now but she couldn't resist him. She turned around.

Stefan didn't like that she was just about to walk out on him without saying anything. He knew it was a shock, and a lot to wrap your head around, but they were best friends. They could and should be able to tell each other everything. He tugged on her arm until her hand laid against his chest, he palmed her cheek, and whispered with a hint of desperation, “I love you, Caroline.”

Caroline could not resist Stefan, and she already believed him when he said he loved her. She just needed to hear everything from someone that didn't hate her. She didn't want to hurt Stefan, or make him insecure about her feelings so she leaned into his hand, “I love you too, Stefan.”

Stefan almost laughed with relief at hearing her say that she loved him after Tessa's revelation. He couldn't stop himself, he had to taste her lips again. He pulled her face toward him, covered her lips with urgency, and kissed her hard.

Caroline kissed Stefan back just as desperately, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding him the tightest she ever had. She never wanted to stop kissing him but she needed to have everything clear in her mind first. She pulled away, turning the kiss sweet as she whispered, “I'll be back soon.”

Stefan clutched her face, not wanting to let her go, afraid that she wouldn't come back, “Be safe.”

Caroline smiled at Stefan, slowly backing up until his hands were no longer on her. She turned around and left without another word.

Stefan pushed past Tessa glaring, “Let's get this over with, shall we.”

Tessa smirked as she followed behind him.

 

* * *

 

Caroline stood outside of Silas' motel room, and raised her hand to knock on his door. Less than a minute later the door swung open to reveal Silas with a towel wrapped around his hips, drips falling down his chest from the water from his hair. Caroline couldn't look away; they really were identical in every way. She had seen Stefan shirtless on many occasions, and even if she had been with Tyler and Matt she couldn't stop herself from taking a peek. She was only admiring the physical beauty of another person.

Silas leaned his elbow against the door, showing off his well-defined body for Caroline, a smirk on his face as he saw her lusting after him, “Why don't you take a picture, Caroline?” He snapped his fingers, “Oh right! You already have my copy.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, and pushed past him. She had a look of determination on her face as she turned back to face Silas, “We need to talk. So get dressed.”

“Are you sure you want me to?” Silas smirked as he shut the door, and sauntered past her, grabbing some clothing from one of the drawers.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and was about to hiss at him when he suddenly dropped his towel. Her breath caught as she saw his nakedness before she slammed her eyes shut and spun around.

Silas chuckled at Caroline's actions. He loved making her blush, he'd never been this forward with her before, and he found he liked her reaction. He dressed himself, and when he was fully clothed he called out, “I'm decent.”

Caroline opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and risked a glance at Silas. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was fully clothed, and she could once again think again. She crossed her arms over her chest, and asked him, “Is it true that all of yours and Amara's doppelgängers have been falling in love for the last two thousand years?”

Silas sighed, “Who told you?”

“Tessa.” Caroline replied.

“It's true.” Silas admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed as he gazed up at Caroline, “Countless times over the centuries they have found each other and fell in love almost immediately.” He chuckled bitterly, “Destiny mirroring my love for Amara.”

Caroline's shoulders slumped in defeat, “So that's the only reason Stefan and I fell in love? Because of some stupid destiny.” How could she have been so stupid to think that Stefan Salvatore would fall in love with her if not for some help from destiny.

“No, it's not.” Silas replied fiercely, not wanting Caroline to believe that for a second, “You and Stefan are the exception. He didn't fall for you at first sight, he fell for Elena.”

“So even with some stupid fated destiny it was always about Elena.” Caroline felt tears in her eyes, no matter what everything always happened to Elena, never her.

Silas stood up and marched over to Caroline, his hands gripping her arms as he forced her to listen to what he said, “Stefan and Elena fell in love at pretty much first sight.” She still looked at him in despair, he almost growled in frustration, “They were under the doppelgänger prophecy, not you and Stefan.”

Caroline stared at Silas, “What do you mean?”

“Nobody falls in love that fast, and that deeply without another factor.” Silas explained, squeezing her arms in reassurance, “Somehow with three doppelgängers in the same place at the same time, the prophecy was confused and set Stefan and Elena toward each other when it should have been you he fell for.”

Caroline didn't want to get her hopes up, “So...?”

Silas smiled down at his love, releasing one of her arms to stroke her cheek, “You and Stefan fell in love on your own. No prophesy interfered with your feelings. Otherwise you two would have fell in love with each other much sooner.” He gazed at her lovingly, “Your feelings are all you, as are Stefan's.”

Caroline chewed on her lip before she asked, “When Stefan lost his memories, he fell for me. Was that him, or was that the destiny crap or whatever.”

“I can't know for sure, lovely girl.” Silas pressed his lips against her forehead, savouring the feel of her in his arms for the briefest moment, before he released her. She wasn't his.

Caroline smiled at Silas, her heart feeling lighter for the first time since Tessa spitefully revealed the doppelgänger prophesy. Feeling grateful, she stretched up and placed a tender and lingering kiss on Silas' cheek, pulling back she smiled, “Thank you, Silas.”

All Silas could do was smile back and nod. His cheek still tingled from where her lips brushed against him.

Now that her crisis was averted it was time to be the blonde distraction that she was so good at. She smiled big at Silas and offered, “How about we go and get drunk?”

Silas chuckled, retrieved his leather jacket from the chair, and held his arm out for Caroline, “How could I refuse an offer from such a pretty girl?”

Caroline followed Silas out.

 

* * *

 

“So what would it take for you to switch the role of Anchor over to Bonnie?” Damon asked, sitting on the couch next to Stefan.

“Why would I want to?” Tessa replied, a smirk curling her lips as she glanced around, “Where is the little boyfriend stealing bitch anyway?”

“Locked up.” Stefan replied, an unpleasant smile on his lips.

“May I ask why?” Tessa grinned, “Not that it couldn't happen to a nicer person.”

“She's human, and she wants to die.” Damon answered, his eyes wide as he explained why he wanted Tessa to do it, “If she manages to kill herself everyone on the Other Side goes bye bye, and you don't get to spend eternity with Silas.”

Tessa pursed her lips, “Why should I help you? You haven't exactly done anything for me.”

“We are helping you get what you want.” Damon replied, he smirked at Tessa tempting her further, “Once you do the spell, I'll even let you kill Amara and Silas. I don't care. Just...” He locked eyes with Tessa, and allowed a hint of his desperation to enter his eyes, “Make Bonnie your Anchor before you do.”

“An Anchor swap.” Tessa thought over what Damon said for a moment before she nodded her head, “I can do it.” She saw the smile on Damon's face appear, and she held up her hand, “But I need a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell like that.”

“Fine.” Damon would give Tessa whatever she needed to do the spell, “Name your poison.”

“I need something to draw on.” Tessa thought about the different sources of power she could use, “The moon's not full, I don't think there's a worthy comet for another couple billion years.”

“Think hard.” Damon almost glared at her, “I have a girlfriend who misses her best friend.” Not to mention he missed his verbal sparring partner, “And a wacky stowaway on suicide watch. It's ridiculous.”

Tessa stood up and paced the room as she thought hard before her eyes fell on Stefan. A smile curved her lips as she had the answer, “Doppelgängers. They're powerful, mystical, naturally recurring.”

“You want doppelgänger blood?” Damon almost laughed in relief, that was one source of power he didn't need to look very hard to find, “I've got doppelgänger blood coming out of my ears. I've got five of them. How many do you want?”

Tessa smiled, her victory over Silas was almost complete.

Tomorrow night, it would all be over. Amara would be dead and at peace. Silas would be dead and stuck with Tessa on the Other Side.

  



	14. Chapter 13 - The End Of A Love Story

“So...” Tessa smirked, casting her eyes about the room until they fell on Damon, “Where's the ancient boyfriend stealing bitch?”

Damon rolled his eyes as he stood up, “This way.” He led Tessa down to the basement, opening the door for her, and showing that Amara was tied to a chair.

“That'll be all.” Tessa's eyes were fixed on Amara as she dismissed Damon. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand doppelgängers. A little birdie told me you aren't enjoying your immortal life.” Amara turned her face away so she grabbed her, forcing her to look at her, “Two thousand years, you have nothing to say to me? No apology?”

“I'm sorry.” Amara whispered quietly.

“What was that?” Tessa asked, wanting to hear the words from her lips again.

“I'm sorry.” Amara repeated, louder this time.

“Oh.” Tessa just stared at Amara, anger and betrayal still running through her veins as it had been for the last two thousand years.

“That is what you want to hear, isn't it? How I have suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? It has!” Amara resisted the urge to glare at Tessa's smirk. She hated that woman so much for destroying her life, all because Silas loved her and not Tessa, “My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. You win. You won.” Her eyes filled with tears as she begged Tessa for one act of kindness in her centuries of misery, “Now, please, kill me. Please. Please kill me!”

“Don't worry. When I make someone else the anchor, I will,” Tessa smirked, thousands of years of waiting and her victory over Silas and Amara was almost complete, “and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the Other Side, and then you and Silas, you're gonna spend eternity apart and that is gonna be kind of fantastic for me.” She tilted her head, smile teasing her lips, “Selfishly speaking.”

Saying all that she needed to for now Tessa left.

Amara released a breath, the glare that she had been keeping off her face finally reaching her eyes. She still loved Silas, she had never stopped despite the torture her life had been. She couldn't live another day though, even if she and Silas could be together, she just wanted to die and finally find peace. She hoped that Silas could forgive her for taking the cure from his veins, she wanted to know that he still loved her before she died. Then she would truly find peace.

Especially if Tessa was there to hear the words of love leave Silas' lips. A small smirk curled Amara's mouth, even if her and Silas spent their eternity apart, she knew he would never love Tessa, and she would spend an eternity on the Other Side with Silas hating her.

The victory in that would be Amara's and not Tessa's.

 

* * *

 

“You did not!” Caroline laughed, almost spilling the tequila from her glass as she was laughing so hard.

Silas smiled bright as he gazed at Caroline, “I did. My father wanted the flowers watered so I conjured up a little storm to do just that.” He chuckled as he recalled the panic from that day so long ago, such innocent fun, “Granted it turned into somewhat of a hurricane, and ended up ripping all of the flowers from their beds.”

“Oh god.” Caroline held her arm over her stomach, the muscles aching from the laughter. She smiled toothily at Silas, who knew that there was a normal person buried underneath thousands of years of aching loneliness, and homicidal thoughts.

“Now you tell me something.” Silas smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously, “What naughty little things has Caroline done?”

“Well...” Caroline chewed on her lip as she thought over her younger misdeeds. She thought of one particular incident, and started to chuckle before she even told it, “Bonnie and I were playing tag with Matt. Being the brave girl that I am, I suggested that we hid in the woods so that it would be harder for Matt to find us.”

Silas chuckled into his glass, “I think I can see where this is going.”

Caroline slapped his arm, rolling her eyes before she continued her story, “We hid deep in the woods, so deep I think we were near the old Lockwood property. Me and Bonnie began to get scared so we stuck close holding hands.” A blush lit her cheeks, as she recalled the embarrassing next part, “We could hear something nearby, a noise we couldn't explain, so we made our way forward. Suddenly a man appeared in front of us, his face half hidden in the dark but you could still see that red on his lips. He growled at us that the woods were no place for defenceless little girls. We ran screaming through the woods convinced he was chasing us.”

Silas looked at her for a moment before he almost doubled over in laughter, “You do realise that you met a vampire that day?”

Caroline nodded, “I know.” She for the first time since she was a little girl examined the memory closer and her eyes widened in disbelief, “Looking back on it now, I'm pretty sure that Bonnie and I were running from Damon.”

Silas laughter was uncontrollable; he could even feel tears in his eyes at how hard Caroline made him laugh. He completely forgot about his heartbreak when he was with her, it couldn't even enter his mind when she was making him feel so good.

“Hey!” Caroline slapped his arm again, chuckling with him, “We were six, okay? We didn't know any better than to be scared.”

“I should ask Damon if he remembers either of you.” Silas was grinning, his eyes sparkling bright with his mirth, “See if he recalls the day that one of the most powerful Bennett witches, and his so called vampire barbie ran from him scared for their lives.”

Caroline shook her head giggling. Just then she heard a beep from her pocket. She pulled out her cell and read the message on her screen. It was from Stefan:

**It's happening tonight. Keep him there. Love you.**

She couldn't help but smile at the casual 'love you' Stefan tacked on the end of his message. It made her smile, his love still so new to her. A part of her felt guilty that she was having fun with the man they all wanted dead, and another part was feeling guilty for distracting Silas as his hope for an eternity at peace with Amara was about to vanish. But they were doing this for Bonnie, so she swallowed back her unease and replied to Stefan:

**I will. I love you too xoxo**

“What's put the smile on your face?” Silas asked, noticed the brightness of her smile as she read a text on her phone.

“What?” Caroline replied, surprised that Silas would ask.

“Ah!” Silas looked away with a smile, “Stefan.”

Caroline cleared her throat, “What about Stefan?”

“You're together now, aren't you?” Silas narrowed his gaze at Caroline trying to read her.

“What makes you say that?” Caroline took a deep gulp of her drink, a blush on her cheeks.

“I'm not dumb, Caroline.” Silas leant on the side of the bar, a smirk on his face, “You come to my motel room asking about the doppelgänger prophecy. You ask me whether Stefan loves you because it was destiny or was it because he actually fell for you.” He smirked, his eyes amused, “You wouldn't ask unless Stefan told you he loves you.”

Caroline looked down, a big happy grin covering her lips, “Yes, we're together.”

Silas gazed at the beautiful spark of happiness lighting up her blue eyes. She looked gorgeous with it, and he only found that he loved her more for it. He smiled at her lovingly, “Happiness looks good on you, lovely girl.”

Caroline caught Silas' eyes, her cheeks still tinged pink as she grinned. She was happy. More happy than she thought she could ever be. From the first day she had seen Stefan, she had wanted him, he had always been a dream she never thought she would ever get, and now she had. He loved her, and she loved him. It would still take her sometime to wrap her head around that.

 

* * *

 

**I will. I love you too xoxo**

Stefan felt his heart skip as he read Caroline's text. He was afraid after she left that she would pull back from him after Tessa revealed the doppelgänger prophecy, that she would begin to doubt their feelings for each other as nothing more than some pull toward one another because Silas and Amara loved each other. He was relieved to see that his fears were unfounded, that she still loved him as he loved her, and that he wouldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her after only just opening his eyes to how wonderful they could be.

Tessa looked at the assembled people in the room and asked, “Ready to start?”

Elena stepped forward, “I'm ready.”

Amara wrapped her arms around her body, a serene smile on her face, “I am more than ready to be free of this curse.”

Tessa smirked, she tilted her head to Stefan, “How about you, Stefan? Are you ready?”

Stefan slipped his phone into his back pocket, “Let's just get this over with.”

“Alright.” Tessa raised her eyes, a smile on her face, her victory over Silas almost complete.

She would haunt him for the rest of eternity once they were on the Other Side.

 

* * *

 

Silas sat at the bar as he watched Caroline twirl and spin in a world of her own on the dance floor. She looked beautiful, and the lustful stares directed at her showed that the other males in the room knew it too. He could quite easily make them all boil in their own blood but he would hold out for now. He was having too much of a good time with Caroline.

He frowned.

She had been lovely, and perfect, and beautiful, and happy. It was suspicious. Though they were friends, and had their own little banter between them, she had never been quite so free with him before. He had seen in her memories back when he was immortal, he knew she acted lovely around Klaus when she was distracting him.

Silas froze, his glass halfway toward his mouth as it finally clicked in his mind.

Caroline was distracting him.

He clenched his jaw, something was going down, something that must have to do with him if Caroline was sent to keep him occupied. There was only once place that they would want him away from. He peered out into the dance floor, spying Caroline still lost to her sensual dance. The perfect time to slip out.

Silas grabbed a napkin and a pen, quickly scribbling something down before leaving it beside Caroline's drink. He put his jacket on, took one last look at his girl, before slipping out the back.

He headed straight toward the Salvatore's. If anything was going on, then it was happening there.

 

* * *

 

Caroline finally finished dancing, and made her way back to the bar. She didn't see Silas there so she assumed he was in the bathroom. She picked up her drink when she noticed a napkin, she opened it up, gasping in shock at what it said:

**Nice distraction, lovely girl.**

**Love, Silas**

**X X X**

“Shit!” Caroline exclaimed. Of course Silas had figured her out, he was thousands of years old, and he was smart.

She put on her jacket, and raced toward the boarding house. She hoped that she got there before Silas ruined Bonnie's chance to come back to life.

 

* * *

 

Amara, Stefan and Elena stood around a small table. Tessa put a grimoire on it.

Amara tilted her head, “What is that?”

“It's Bonnie's grimoire.” Elena answered.

“A grim-what?” Amara was confused, she had never heard of such a thing before.

“It's a magic spell book.” Stefan replied. It was strange for him to be looking into a pair of blue eyes that were exactly the same as Caroline's only not. He should be used to it, after all he was with both Katherine and Elena at one point.

“It's a talisman.” Tessa laid her hands on the book, “Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do.” She gestured at the three of them, “Hands in, palms up.”

Amara extends her arm shyly, Tessa grabbed her hand roughly. She picked up the blade from the table and cut her palm with it. The blood fell on the grimoire. Tessa smirked at the wince she let out, “Sorry, love. Did that hurt?”

Amara pulled her arm back, and finally allowed the hate to enter her eyes, “I've been through worse.”

Stefan grabbed the blade, and slid his hand down cutting himself on the blade. He clenched his palm, and let his blood drop onto the grimoire.

Elena extended her hand next, Tessa punctured her palm with the tip of the blade. She turned her hand upside down, and watched as the blood dropped onto the grimoire.

_Bonnie stood to the side of Elena watching it all. She didn't want to hope too much, as she knew that false hope hurt more than the raw truth could. She just watched over her friends as she had been doing ever since she'd died, and made a promise to herself. Whatever happens now she would accept whatever outcome there was. If she was still dead, then she would accept that and try to move on. If she lived, then she wouldn't waste another moment of her life._

Tessa held her hands out above the grimoire, and began chanting in her ancient tongue, “Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey rasattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!”

As Tessa cast the spell, the blood of all the three doppelgängers form the Celtic symbol called Triquetra, meaning trinity. All the candles in the room lit up, then they all blew out.

“No.” Tessa growled.

Stefan looked around, not sure what he expected to see, “Is it done?”

“No, it's not done.” Tessa barked irritated.

The wind blew strong, the lights cracked with electricity and the bulbs explode, showering the room with white sparks.

“What is happening?” Elena yelled above the noise of the wind.

“Silas is happening!” Tessa yelled out in anger, “Show yourself, bastard!”

The room suddenly goes dark.

After a moment Damon walked into the room with a flash light, “Electricity's out in the whole house. What happened?”

Elena huffed in annoyance, “Silas is here.”

“Well, Silas owes me a fuse box.” Damon noticed that there was only Elena in the room, “Hang on. I only count one doppelgänger. Where's crazy pants and my brother?”

Elena spun around and noticed that Tessa was missing as well, “And where's the other crazy bitch?”

Elena and Damon meet gazes as they realize that the shit was really about to hit the fan. Silas was here, Tessa gunning for him. Stefan and Amara were missing. Bonnie had still not been brought back yet. They had to stop Silas killing Tessa before the spell was done, and they had to figure out where Stefan and Amara were before anything could happen to Amara.

 

* * *

 

**A few moments ago...**

_Once I heard Tessa yell Silas' name my heart stopped in my chest, and only one thing was on my mind. Caroline. If Silas was here, then where was Caroline? She was distracting him. If he had found out that she was stalling him would he have hurt her? I shuddered at the thought._

_Suddenly the lights went out, and the room was plunged into absolute darkness._

_I had a moment to think._

_A moment to act._

_So I did._

_I grabbed Amara, and vamped away before anyone could notice us._

 

* * *

 

Tessa walked into the library carrying a candelabrum. She noticed Silas on the other side of the room straight away, “That was quite the show, Silas.”

“Thank you.” Silas looked around the room before asking Tessa with an indulgent smile on his face, “You haven't seen the love of my life running around here by any chance, have you?”

“Nope. Maybe you shouldn't have turned the lights off, genius.” Tessa magically moved an empty glass container in Silas' direction, but he evades it easily and it crashed against the wall.

“You've had two thousand years to watch us suffer. You've had your fun.” Silas glared at Tessa, the hate he felt for her clear in his eyes, “Why can't you just let it go?”

Tessa's shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe I'm just not wired that way.” She moved another glass against Silas, but again, she missed him.

“Honestly, I feel sorry for you.” Silas chuckled, his voice low with mocking, “Hateful vengeance is for people without real love.”

At his words Tessa moved another glass to hit Silas, but he caught it in front of his face. He threw it back at her, but she dodged it. Silas thrust his finger through the air, and with magic he moved a fireplace iron tool and drove it into Tessa's shoulder. She groaned in pain, her hand going to her shoulder.

Silas strolled over to stand over Tessa's bleeding form, “You spent two thousand years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me, when all along the universe knew I belonged to somebody else.” He smirked, sneering down at her, “Doesn't that make your whole existence, like, I don't know, a total waste?”

Tessa sobbed, “I loved you.”

“Yeah?” Stefan raised his eyebrow, and grinned arrogantly, “Well, get in line.”

Silas' phone rings, he takes it out and answers, “Sucky timing, Stefan.”

“I disagree. I have Amara just beyond the property line. You have ten minutes to come find us.” Stefan replied.

“Well, I'm a little busy right now watching my nemesis bite it.” Silas glared down at Tessa, hoping to watch every single drop of blood drain out of her, “Plus, I have no interest in saving Amara's life.”

“I know that, which is why I'm gonna take her away, and I'm gonna keep her alive by any means possible while everyone else hunts you down like an animal. You now have nine minutes.” Stefan threatened.

Silas hangs up the phone. He growls, and resists the urge to chuck the plastic against the wall.

 

* * *

 

Elena walked into the library to see Tessa with an iron poker stuck in her shoulder. She dropped to her knees beside her, “No way.”

Tessa could barely open her eyes as she mumbled, “Can't a witch rest in peace?”

“It's a flesh wound. Get up.” Elena pulled the iron poker out from her shoulder, “You're not done yet. Come on.” She grabbed Tessa, pulling her up and dragged her with her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline reached the boarding house. She could see that every light in the house was off. That wasn't right. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and listened hard for any signs of life within the house.

She could hear the laboured breathing of Tessa as Elena encouraged her forward. She could hear Damon pacing. Then she heard it. Someone was far away from the house.

She chose to run in that direction.

 

* * *

 

In the woods, Amara was tied against a tree. Stefan nowhere in sight. Silas approached her slowly, he was still hurt from what she'd done, but he still loved her, he would always love her.

“Amara.” Silas undoes the knots. He looked at her, his eyes filling with tears, and held her face in his hands.

Amara does the same, cradling his face as she sobbed, “I loved you. I still do. But I can't live any longer. Please understand.”

Silas touched his forehead to Amara's, “I understand. I love you.”

Silas pulled out a blade from his pocket. He placed it near Amara's neck, she closed her eyes waiting, but he just stands there, his hand shaking ever so slightly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Amara opened her eyes to see a very sad Silas, crying. She stroked his cheeks lovingly, and pleaded, “Silas, please. I'm ready.” Amara smiles at him in relief as he begins to cut her neck. Her nightmare was almost over.

Stefan appeared out of nowhere and super speeds pushing Silas away from Amara and against a tree, holding him by the neck. He sneered into the reflection of his own face, “Where is Caroline?”

Silas just smirked at Stefan.

Stefan tightened his hand around Silas' neck, “I'm sorry, is it hard to breathe? Is your throat closing? Did the fear of dying start to creep in yet?” He slams Silas' head back into the tree and growled, “Where. Is. _Caroline_?”

Silas used his magic on Stefan who fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He pushed himself away from the tree, keeping his hand pointed toward Stefan causing him pain, “Caroline never has anything to fear from me.” He chuckled, “Even when she is distracting me.”

“I've heard that before.” Stefan gasped out, digging his fingers through the ground as he tried to speak through the pain, “The last person that said that to her, ending up stabbing her with a lamp, biting her, and leaving her for dead.”

“Klaus.” Silas answered knowingly. He sneered as he thought about the hybrid he had bested once, “He is merely a spoiled brat whom only wishes to own things, without knowing how to cherish them.”

“And you're not?” Stefan hissed through gritted teeth. He would never trust him around the most precious thing in his life, Caroline.

“That first perversion of me has never loved anything in his entire wretched life.” The disgust was clear on Silas face as he spoke of Klaus, “Whereas I have loved two beautiful women, and I would never dream of hurting them.”

Stefan got to his feet, his veins rippled beneath his eyes, and he hissed, “Stay away from Caroline!”

“I shall be dead very soon.” Silas looked over at Amara and smiled, “Once I take care of my love.” He turned back to Stefan and winked, “Then Caroline is all yours.”

Stefan flew at Silas again, pushing him back against the tree, yelling in his face, “Where is Caroline?”

Silas chuckled, “Relax. She's right where I left her.” A smile curved his lips, his voice softening, “Dancing her little heart out without a care in the world.” He magically pushed Stefan away from him again, “No need to act jealous, Stefan, we both know who she loves.”

“I will never trust you with her.” Stefan glared, the hate clear in his eyes, “You ruined my life! You locked me away in a safe, where I drowned over and over, while you attempted to take Caroline away from me.”

Silas chuckled darkly, his own eyes growing darker with anger, “All those memories must be eating you alive right now, Stefan. What's it like to die? I've never done it. You must have done it a thousand times over this summer.”

“Stop it!” Stefan didn't want to be reminded of the pain he went through.

“Stop it?” Silas sneered, “I've spent two thousand years alone in a tomb. You were locked up for what? Three months? Look at you!” He tilted his head to the side and smirked, “Is Caroline not enough to take away the pain?”

Stefan threw his knife into Silas and stabbed him. Breathing hard as he watched Silas slide down the tree, his chest heaving as he started to die.

Amara got herself free, crying out as she crawled over to Silas, “Silas!”

“Silas!” Another cry was heard, a painful gasp tearing through her as she saw Stefan throw the knife at Silas.

Stefan turned his head to look at Caroline. The tears in her eyes as she looked at Silas broke his heart. She really did care about him.

Caroline dropped to her knees beside Silas and Amara, tears spilling down her cheeks as she could tell the light was leaving his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Back in the mansion, Tessa could barely stand as she continued chanting her spell to replace Amara with Bonnie as the anchor to the Other Side, “Ina-pran-khos-suptheia-jhen-ai-pada-khey-rassattan.”

 

* * *

 

Back in the woods, with the last of his life Silas raised both of his hands to cup both Caroline and Amara's cheeks. He rubbed their skin gently, tears leaving his eyes, and with his last breath he said, “I love you both so much.” His head fell to the side as he died.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed, her wet eyes never leaving the peaceful face of Silas.

Amara looked at Silas' dead body, she removed the knife from his chest and pointed it toward her stomach. She smiled at her love, “Our eternity starts now.” She stabbed herself, and gasped in relief that she could finally die.

Damon arrived just as Amara stabbed herself. He moved fast to her and caught her as she started to bleed to death, “No! Amara. No. Amara, Amara. Drink this. Drink. More.” He gives her his vampire blood to heal her, but she's throwing it back up. His blood will not heal her, “No, no, no. Okay. No. Hey. Stay with me. Look at me, look at me. Amara, Amara. Hey! Look at me.”

Amara looked into Damon's eyes and whispered, “I've been in hell for two thousand years.”

“What's another five minutes, huh?” Damon saw her eyes close and he shook her, “Hey!”

Amara's gaze pleaded with him, “Let me die.”

Damon continued to shake her, trying to keep her awake, “No! Amara! Come on. Please.”

 

* * *

 

“Ai pada say Ra sattam.” Tessa continued doing the spell while Elena was sitting right in front of her, “Ai pada say rasattam. Ai pada saeyrasattam. Ai pada say-ra-sattam.”

 

* * *

 

Damon shakes Amara frantically, “Amara. Amara! Please. Amara!” He sees that Amara is dead, and stops. His eyes are wide, and wet, thinking of all the people that were on the Other Side that were about to be lost.

Bonnie. Alaric. Lexi.

All gone.

He bowed his head, his heart constricting painfully at the fact he had failed. They were so close to getting Bonnie back, and now they had lost everyone on the Other Side.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was still sobbing as she reached her hand out and closed Silas' dead eyes. She ran her hand down his arm, and held his hand in hers. She brought it to her mouth, and kissed it, her lips trembling as she said goodbye, “Be at peace, Silas. Goodbye.”

Stefan watched Caroline cry over Silas with a dagger in his heart. He wanted to somehow comfort her but he couldn't because he was the one that killed him, and the other part of him was upset that she was upset in the first place. Silas had ruined his life, and she was crying over him.

But his love for her won out. He licked his lips, and called out in a soft whisper, his voice cracking on her name, “Caroline?”

Caroline turned her head to look at Stefan, her eyes wide and over spilling with tears. Her body shook with her sobs.

They just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say.

Silas and Amara were dead.

For all they knew the Other Side was collapsing around them and they didn't know.

But in each of their broken gazes was a question.

_Do you forgive me?_

 


	15. Chapter 14 – Saying Goodbye

Damon fell back on his hands as he looked at the dead bodies of Amara and Silas. He couldn't believe that he'd failed. He needed to get to Elena, and tell her that Bonnie was lost for good. He stood up, gesturing at the mess at his feet, "You can clean this mess up for me?"

Stefan nodded, his eyes never leaving Caroline's tear filled eyes.

Damon eyed Stefan and Caroline with narrowed eyes. There was tension between them, and hurt in Stefan's eyes. He thought back to the scene he'd come into. Amara had just stabbed herself, and Caroline was sobbing in front of a dead Silas. His eyes filled with sympathy for his brother, he had a mess to sort out with his girl. He didn't envy him.

Damon left them to sort out their issues while he prepared himself for the news he would have to give Elena.

Stefan stood up, he glanced between Amara and Silas, and then Caroline to tell her, "I'm gonna go get a shovel."

Caroline nodded, a sob escaping her, so she turned her head away and tried to hide the shaking of her body from Stefan.

Stefan clenched his fists, his heart torn in two that she couldn't let herself cry and grieve in front of him. Because he killed a person she cared about. He didn't regret it, he _couldn't,_ Silas tried to destroy his life, and for his own peace of mind he had to make sure he never would again. He left to get the shovel.

Caroline closed her eyes in relief as Stefan left and she could finally release the sobs building in her chest. All she could think about was that last happy moment between her and Silas at the bar. He had shared a story from his past, and she had shared one in return. They had fun, they were laughing, it was more than a distraction. She enjoyed spending time with him.

She took his hand sandwiching it between hers. She tried to smile at him, he looked as if he was sleeping, being a human his death was no longer grey and desiccated. He looked normal. She licked her lips and began, "We didn't get off to the best start, what with you stalking me and trying to kill me." She let out a laugh, "You scared me, and I hated you."

 

* * *

 

Stefan was walking back when he heard Caroline's voice float between the trees. He stopped dead in his tracks, and couldn't stop himself from listening in as she spoke to Silas.

 

* * *

 

"We thought you were dead. We thought that Stefan was just escaping his heartbreak, and not drowning in a safe for months. So when you came to see me I had no choice but to assume you were Stefan." Caroline reached her hand to cup Silas' cheek in her palm, running her thumb lightly across his skin, "But you revealed yourself to me. You told me that you fell in love with me, and then you kissed me. But you influenced me to forget so that it felt like a dream." She narrowed her eyes at him, "For the record, I don't like to be compelled."

 

* * *

 

Stefan felt a tear slip down his cheek as he heard the sorrow in Caroline's voice. He wanted to laugh at her "don't like to be compelled" statement, but he was afraid that it would come out as more of a sob. And he was scared that she would stop talking, and he needed to know all that she was thinking or feeling as she wouldn’t tell him. Not now, not after killing Silas.

So Silas had kissed her, all the way back at the start before he had even been found he was already weaving himself into her heart. And it hurt.

It hurt so fucking much.

 

* * *

 

"The moment Damon told me that you were back I knew that it was real. You had come to me and kissed me. It confused me so much." Caroline swiped uselessly at the tears on a cheek, more just kept coming as her heart was just too full of grief, "You loved Amara for two thousand years! How could you suddenly fall in love with me?" Another shuddering breath escaped her, "I wouldn't find out until much _much_ later that I shared the same face as her." She shook her head, "And still you insisted it had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with me."

"God!... You even followed me when I went looking for Stefan after I freaking found him in the first place." She never knew how he kept finding her, over and over again, he was just always there, teasing her, flirting with her, and confusing her, “Then you kissed me again, and I had to keep reminding myself that is was you and not Stefan kissing me.” She laughed again, his eyes wide with realization, “I didn't even realize I had feelings for him back then, but you did. Because of your freaky physic powers. You knew all my secrets.”

She tilted her head up at the night sky, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. The stars twinkled down at her, and she confessed to the heavens, “You told me you loved me. You would always love Amara, but you had fallen for me too.” She frowned as she remembered that Elena interrupted what he was going to say, “You were going to tell me that I was a doppelganger if Elena hadn't appeared.”

Would that have made a difference to her feelings for Stefan? If she had known she was a doppelganger before he lost his memories, and before he developed a crush on her, would that have changed the path they had taken? She'd liked to think it wouldn't have. But she didn't know.

 

* * *

 

Silas had kissed her twice. One of those times was when she was looking for him, though Elena had already shared that information with him. It made his blood boil with anger, it was like they began a love story before he even showed his interest. Silas had marked his territory.

He was being completely irrational he knew that. Caroline had repeatedly told him that she loved only him and not Silas, but he couldn't help but grow scared. The way she spoke to Silas, the words she confessed, made him doubt.

What if some part of her loved Silas? What if while he was eavesdropping, while she thought he was gone, she told Silas that she loved him. It would break him if he heard those words escape her mouth.

He should move, he should announce his presence, he should do all he could to avoid hearing that statement from her. The three words that instead of bringing him joy would rip his heart to shreds. He needed to go to her.

Stefan stayed rooted to his spot within the trees.

 

* * *

 

“I was with you when Tessa took Stefan's memories. I remember the blood coming out of your eyes, and I was so scared. For both you and Stefan.” Caroline raised her knees to her chin, resting her head against them, “How did you get under my skin so quickly? Is it because you look like Stefan?” She frowned in confusion, “But your personalities are all so different. I can tell you all apart, I know all three of you so well that I could easily pick you out.” She laughed, rolling her eyes at herself, “Is that another perk of the freaky doppelganger destiny? To instantly know which one of you is which?”

“It doesn't really matter anymore. There is only one of you left.” Caroline felt her bottom lip tremble as she recalled Stefan throwing the knife that ended Silas life. She flinched at the memory, and cried out, “Stefan was the one to kill you! And I heard your fight.” Another few sobs escaped her, “He killed you over jealousy. How can I forgive him for that?”

 

* * *

 

Stefan's breath stopped and his eyes filled with tears as he heard that.

It was worse than his fear of hearing her say that she loved Silas. To hear her say that she couldn't forgive him for killing their enemy/her friend would kill him.

He felt weak, like his legs could give out at any moment. The tears he had been holding back fell down his cheeks, and he chewed his cheeks to stop the despaired cries escaping him.

He listened even more intently now, needing to hear what she said next, every fiber of his being needed to know whether he had just lost the women he loved. He had a mantra repeating over and over in his head, praying that whoever listened to creatures like him would heed his words, and make sure that he never heard the words that would break his heart from Caroline.

_Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. I can’t live without you, Caroline._

 

* * *

 

“Then again, how can I not?” Caroline didn't even know how she could not forgive Stefan, she loved him with all of her heart, and he was the best friend she'd ever had. She understood why he had done what he'd done, but that didn't stop it hurting, “You did hurt him so much, and I understand why he would want to get his revenge.”

“Falling in love with your best friend really sucks sometimes.” Caroline commented sighing, she didn't mean it, not completely anyway. Today has just been one of those days you never want to think about again.

 

* * *

 

Stefan really did drop to his knees then as the relief he felt was overwhelming. He covered his face with his hand, and a took a few moments to compose himself. He wiped away his tears, and tried to make himself look like he wasn't completely falling apart moments ago.

They would need to talk about all this sooner or later, but today wasn't that day. She needed to grieve, and he needed to accept the fact that she felt something for someone he despised.

He crunched his feet to the ground louder so that Caroline would know he was coming.

 

* * *

 

Caroline heard Stefan's footsteps draw closer so she wiped her face, and took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she probably had with her grief. She stood up, and turned to face him as they looked at each other.

Stefan swallowed as he saw the redness of her eyes, and the dampness of her cheeks. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, hold her as she cried, but at the same time, how could he comfort her properly when he felt nothing but relief that Silas was dead.

“Stefan.” Caroline attempted a small smile, her heart aching at the hesitation in Stefan's eyes.

Stefan held up the shovel, he began to walk over to her, to help her when he felt her hand on his chest. His breath caught at feeling her touch, he looked down at her hand before raising his eyes to meet hers. He could see the apology within them already, and he felt his gut clench. What was she going to say to him?

“He would want to be buried with her.” Caroline licked her lips, hesitating before saying anymore.

“Okay.” Stefan furrowed his brow, not understanding why she looked so apologetic at that, “So we'll just dig a bigger hole.”

“There is no we. I should be the one to do this.” Caroline replied, her hand briefly tightening in his shirt before she let him go. All she wanted was to fall in to his strong arms, and release all of her buried tears to him like she always did. But she couldn't, because he hated Silas, and she wouldn't let him shoulder this burden.

Stefan felt like he'd been stabbed, tears filling his eyes unknowingly. There is no we. She never says that to him, there has always been a we, even before there was an us. He didn't think he had the power left in him to speak, if he even attempted to open his mouth he was sure the tears he was holding back would fall from his eyes like a river.

Caroline rushed to reassure him as she noticed the wetness of his eyes, and the heartbreak in his gaze. She took his hand in hers, softly stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, “You hated Silas, but I didn't. I know that probably hurts you, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth.” She squeezed his hand, and prayed that her tears stayed within her eyes, “You are probably rejoicing that he's dead, but I, I'm _mourning_ him.”

“Caroline...” Stefan took a step closer to her, desperate to cling on to her, scared that he would lose her because of this one thing he did. He didn't have the best experience with the people he loved forgiving him for the things he did. Damon hated him for a century and a half for forcing him to turn. He lost Elena the moment he left with Klaus. Would Caroline be added to that depressing list? Would he lose her because he killed someone she viewed as a friend despite what he'd done? God he hoped not. He didn't think he could survive another heartbreak, especially as he wouldn't have his best friend to heal him this time, as she would be the one to break his heart.

“And that's okay.” Caroline smiled at him, raising her other hand to cradle his jaw, “After what he did to you it is completely understandable for you to hate him. I understand that, and I don't fault you for that.”

Stefan closed his eyes in relief and leant into her hand, “You don't?” He hated how weak his voice was but this is what she did to him. She meant everything to him, and he didn't know how to live his life without her anymore.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tight against her. She rocked them, tightening her fingers in his shirt, the urge to take his comfort strong but she would wait. She need to do this one thing on her own before she could go back to him. No one else may think it but Silas deserved to be buried with the love of his life.

Stefan curled his arms around her without hesitation, he needed the reassurance of her beautiful body against his. He buried his face in her curls, and just breathed in that scent he adored. He didn't want to leave her to do this by herself but he understood her too. He kissed her neck, resting his lips against her just soaking her in before he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Caroline didn't even hesitate in saying it back, she didn't want Stefan to doubt for even a second that she didn’t love him. She turned her head to the side, Stefan meeting her halfway as their lips met in a loving kiss.

Stefan ran his hand up her back to bury itself in her hair, his mouth moving frantically against her. He hadn't felt her kiss since the utter bliss of their morning spent in each other’s arms, and after everything that had happened within the day he needed to feel her pressed up against him.

Caroline returned his kiss with equal parts desire and desperation. She needed the reassurance of his kiss as well, she needed to know that he didn't hate her for being sad that Silas was dead. She could feel it in his kiss, he still loved her, and she could taste his forgiveness. She had already forgiven him.

Stefan dropped his head against hers as their lips parted. His hands were both buried in her hair, their eyes locked in a loving gaze. He smiled at her, nuzzling his nose against hers, “You do what you have to do. Just...” His eyes grew serious, “Just come back to me.”

“Always.” Caroline smiled at Stefan, laying one more sweet kiss against his lips. She soaked in his scent, and the feeling of home he gave her before she stepped back. Part of her wanted him with him, desperately, but she knew she had to do this on her own.

Stefan reluctantly turned away from Caroline, and made his way home. Funny that the walk had never seemed so long, and his house had never looked so lonely without her. He didn't immediately go to his bedroom, instead he went into the parlor and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in disbelief, “Bonnie?”

 

* * *

 

Caroline picked up the discarded shovel, and walked a little further into the woods to pick a nice spot for Silas to spend his eternity next to Amara. She began digging a hole, concentrating on the task kept anymore tears she may have at bay. She could use super speed if she wanted to but there was something that could make her brain switch off as she did it with human speed.

Or perhaps she was putting off the moment she would have to bury Silas.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Stefan.” Bonnie spread her arms wide, and laughed with relief, “I'm back.”

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes. Bonnie stood before him, grinning at him. He looked over at his brother, and he could see how happy he was that she was back. He glanced at Elena, and he could see that she was in happy tears. Jeremy was staring at Bonnie in disbelief, he guessed that he still couldn't believe that this was real.

He smiled back at her, crossed the room and pulled her into a hug, “I'm so happy that you're back.”

“So am I.” Bonnie hugged him back, and then asked because she needed to know, “Silas is dead?”

Stefan nodded as he pulled back, “He is.”

“Good.” Bonnie's face transformed into one of anger as she thought of Silas.

Stefan could understand how Bonnie felt because it was the same as he felt. He changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on Silas. He no longer mattered as he was dead, “I guess Tessa finished the spell just in time.”

“You could say that.” Bonnie laughed as she released Stefan, “The Other Side was starting to be affected as Amara was dying, and then suddenly everything was back to normal, and Elena saw me.” She smiled over at Elena, so relieved that she was finally able to see her best friends again.

“I'm glad.” Stefan squeezed her arm before he released her.

Bonnie smiled at him before she said, “I'm gonna get myself a glass of water.” She left to go to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie got herself a drink of water, sipping it slowly, appreciating the fact that she could enjoy the simple pleasures of life. She had just put it on the side when she saw Tessa beside her.

“ _You're the anchor, now.” Tessa told Bonnie._

“Tessa.” Bonnie looked around in confusion, she hadn't heard any footsteps, “Where did you come from?”

“ _I'm dead. As I pass through you, you'll feel my death.” Tessa explained what being the anchor truly was, “You'll feel every death. Every supernatural being that passes over to the Other Side will pass through you. Sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders, “That's gonna hurt like a bitch.”_

Tessa touched Bonnie on the shoulder, and she began groaning in pain. She panted, as the pain finished. She turned around to head back when she was met with Stefan, “What are you doing here, Stefan?”

“ _Not Stefan, little witch.” Silas grinned, chuckling at the way her eyes widened._

“You're dead.” Bonnie glared at Silas, he was dead she must be imagining seeing him. He was dead.

“ _Oh, I am.” Silas took a step closer, “And you're the anchor, so that means I have to pass through you.” He smirked as he took hold of her shoulders, “See you on the Other Side.”_

Bonnie clutched her stomach as she groaned in pain, squeezing her eyes shut at the agony in her heart as he passed through her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had finished digging the hole big enough for them. She picked up Amara first, and laid her down on the ground. Seeing a dead version of herself was the weirdest thing. It creeped her out but she knew that Silas would want to be buried with her.

She picked Silas up, and carried him over to his final resting place. She looked down at his peaceful face, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. She laid him beside Amara, intertwining their hands together, before she stepped out.

She gazed down at them, hoping that they would somehow find peace together, “I will really miss you, Silas. You made me laugh. You got on my nerves. You were a friend to me. No one will ever understand that, but I do.” She bent down, and picked up the bunch of wildflowers she had managed to pick. She tore off some petals and scattered them over the pair in the ground, “You were there for me in the times when I really needed someone. I will always be grateful for that. I hope that you can be at peace now.”

Caroline picked up the shovel and began to toss the dirt over them. She couldn't look, so she allowed the tears to fall down her face anew. The last of her tears and grief that she would openly show.

_Silas stood beside Caroline, wanting to wipe the tears from her face as she covered his and Amara's body with dirt. He was glad it was Caroline that was laying them to rest. He wouldn't want it to be anyone else._

“ _I miss you too, my lovely girl.” Silas reached a hand across to slide down her cheek. He frowned that he couldn't feel the softness of her cheek against his skin. He would miss that. He smiled at her, filling his eyes with her beauty one more time, “I love you, Caroline.”_

As Caroline chucked the last of the dirt on their graves, she felt a shiver run through her spine. She glanced around one last time before she returned her gaze to the soil in front of her, “Goodbye, Silas.”

Caroline wiped away the last of her tears, and turned to go back to the boarding house, and to Stefan.

_Silas watched her go. He would truly miss her, he may have known her mere months, but she affected him as deeply as Amara did. He smiled after her, his eyes filled with love, “Goodbye, Caroline._

_Tessa appeared, crossing her arms over her chest, “Could you be anymore pathetic?”_

_Silas rolled his eyes at the unwelcome presence of the bitch he hated. He turned to face her and smirked, “Ask me in two thousand years.” He sauntered past her calling out over his shoulder, “Perhaps then I'll be as pathetic as you.”_

_Tessa felt tears prick her eyes at his harshness, but also a smile on her face. This was what she wanted, Silas stuck with her whether he liked it or not. Forced to spend his eternity with her instead of who he wanted to._

_She laughed loudly, tear tracks making their way down her face, “I won!”_

_Tessa followed after Silas. As she would for all of eternity._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just five more chapters left now. I'll try and not take too long.


	16. Chapter 15 - Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final 5 chapters. It's quite a ride if I do say so myself ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Caroline pushed open the door to the boarding house, her shoulders were hunched, her whole body feeling weary. She just wanted to go to bed, and sleep this awful day away. She thought that until she walked into the parlour and saw Bonnie sitting on one of the couches.

Caroline stared at the sight in disbelief for a moment, not believing her eyes that her best friend was actually sat in front of her. Tears filled her eyes again this night, but instead of being the result of pain they were from happiness. She flashed across the room, and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, crying and laughing into her shoulder, “Bonnie! Oh my god. I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Care.” Bonnie smiled, curling her own arms around Caroline, and savouring the feeling of being touched again.

Caroline held on tight, so tight that it must have been painful for Bonnie, but then again she was squeezing her back just as tight. She breathed in that nature scent that surrounded Bonnie, closing her eyes she breathed a sigh. She may have lost Silas tonight, but she got _Bonnie_ back.

Stefan smiled as he watched the happiness cover Caroline's face as she hugged Bonnie to her. He was glad that she could still be happy after what happened tonight. He was afraid that she wouldn't be able to fully appreciate that Bonnie was _alive_ after Silas' death. He was relieved to find that wasn't the case.

“I'm so glad you are here.” Caroline pulled back with a smile, filling her vision with Bonnie's lovely face.

“So am I.” Bonnie smiled back tearfully. Her eyes sought out Jeremy's, and she just wanted to be alone with him, “I think I'm gonna go to bed.” She shook her head laughing, “And I'm going to enjoy it.”

Caroline and Elena pulled Bonnie into a hug again before wishing her goodnight. Damon nodded at her. Stefan smiled, and said goodnight. Jeremy took her hand, and she went with him upstairs.

“I think I'm going to join her.” Caroline smiled at everyone before trudging up the stairs. She debated on whether to bother with a shower or just go straight to bed. Then again, it wasn't her bed, and she was pretty muddy from digging a grave.

Stefan vamped behind Caroline, putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. As she stared at him he grew bashful, ducking his head he looked at her through his eyelashes, “Are you... are you sleeping... in my room?”

“Do you _want_ me to?” Caroline asked, not sure whether Stefan wanted her there or not.

Stefan raised his head to look at her, his eyes wide in surprise, “What kind of question is that?” He reached across the space between them, and took her hand in his, “Of course I want to lay beside you. I just want to spend time with you.”

“Even after...” Caroline bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders, “...what happened tonight?”

“Shouldn't that be my question to you?” Stefan took a step closer, raising his hand to cup her cheek, gazing into her eyes, “Do you want to spend the night in my arms?”

Caroline tilted her head into his palm, a small smile on her lips, “What kind of a question is that?” She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, and rest her head against his chest, “I really need to fall asleep in your arms tonight.” She smiled, nuzzling her nose into his chest, “Besides, Bonnie's alive, and I am so happy about that.”

Stefan curled his arms around Caroline, and rest his chin against the top of her head. He closed his eyes with a smile, loving the feel of her in his embrace.

“I need a shower.” Caroline wrinkled her brow, she needed to be out of these dirty clothes, and into a nice hot shower to wash all the day away.

“Need some company?” Stefan couldn't help but chuckle, dancing his fingers along her spine, smirking at the shiver that run through her.

“Not just yet, Stefan.” Caroline giggled, glad for the light moment in a day which had been filled with despair. She closed her eyes, soaking in the warm feeling sinking into her bones from his loving embrace.

Stefan moved his hands up her back, to palm her cheeks, and push her head up to his. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, filled with both happiness and sadness. He caressed her cheeks tenderly, and lowered his head to hers. He released a sigh as he kissed her lovingly, his lips moving ever so gently against hers, his thumbs never stopping brushing her skin.

Caroline clutched the back of his shirt as she kissed him back. His fingers against her cheeks made her heart flutter, his lips felt so wonderful. He was draining away her every stress with his loving embrace.

Stefan released her mouth, smiling at the dazed look on her face, he was sure he looked the same way. He just wanted to kiss her more, but he knew that wasn't what she needed now. She needed him to be more her friend than her boyfriend. He slipped his hands down to hold her waist, gazing into her eyes he asked, “You can shower in my room. Do you need any of my clothes to wear?”

“If you don't mind.” Caroline smiled back at his thoughtfulness.

“I don't.” Stefan smiled wider, dropping a kiss to her forehead before he released her waist only to take her by the hand. He led her to his room, quickly finding her something to wear. He kissed her cheek before she went into the bathroom, “I'll be waiting right here for you, Caroline.”

Caroline tilted her head, kissing his lips softly and lovingly before she smiled at him then she went into the bathroom.

Stefan took out his own clothes to wear after his own shower. He sat at his desk, opened up his journal, and while waiting for Caroline he wrote his entry for the day:

_What can I say about today? It started by waking up in complete bliss with Caroline in my arms after confessing my love for her the night before. I have never felt so peaceful before, just gazing at her lovely face made me content. I want her, of course I want her, but I am enjoying the simple pleasure of waiting until it's perfect before we make love. My morning was heaven._

_But first Damon and then Tessa interrupted our perfect morning. And then it pretty much went downhill from there. Tessa spitefully told us about the doppelgänger prophecy, that supposedly every new version of Silas and Amara had fallen in love. I don't buy it. I know my heart, and I love Caroline with every inch of it. When I lost my memories, I fell in love with her on my own. There was no “pull” towards her, no instant love for her. It grew, the more I got to know her, the more I fell, until before I knew it... she was my whole world._

_I love Caroline Forbes._

Stefan smiled as he wrote those words on the page, just seeing them before him in print made his heart skip a beat. So he did it again.

_I am in love with Caroline Forbes._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with Caroline Forbes._

_I will one day marry Car-_

“What are you writing?” Caroline asked as she peered over Stefan's shoulder. She caught the sight of her name on the page before her breath caught. This was his journal, and he was writing about her.

Stefan's pen scratched against the paper at the sound of Caroline behind him, his heart beating frantically within his chest. He quickly shut his journal, hiding the words that he scarcely believed that he could actually write, yet some part of him longed to see it come to pass. He got out of his chair and turned around to face her, his racing heart not slowing down in the slightest once he caught sight of her, “Nothing. How was your shower?”

“Heavenly.” Caroline sighed happily, her skin pink and warm from the heat of the water. The shower had done her the world of good, washing away the days hurt down the drain. Now all she wanted was to go to sleep with Stefan.

“I'm glad.” Stefan bent down to press a kiss against her forehead, smiling at her as he pulled away, “Get in bed. I'm just gonna have a quick shower, and then I'll join you.”

“Okay.” Caroline nodded, smiling back at Stefan. She watched him head into the bathroom before she made her way into Stefan's bed. She wrapped herself up in the covers, relaxing back into the softness of his bed as she waited for him to come out of the shower.

Ten minutes later, Stefan had finished his shower and walked back into his bedroom already dressed for bed. He went to speak but then he caught sight of Caroline, and his heart warmed at the sight. Caroline was fast asleep, her hand by her head as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful lying in his bed. It was a sight he could get used to forever.

Stefan switched the light off, before getting into bed. He scooted close to Caroline, throwing his arm around her waist, and burying his face in her hair. He breathed her in, stroking his hand against her abdomen, smiling into her hair at the feel of her against him. He kissed her cheek, and whispered into the dark of the night, “I love you so much, Caroline Forbes.”

“I love you too, Stefan Salvatore.” Caroline's words were barely audible as she responded to Stefan while half asleep, his words having penetrated her subconscious.

Stefan smiled, and tightened his hold around Caroline. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Caroline's soft breathing, and the steady thump of her heart.

 

* * *

 

_Water rushing in. Icy freezing water filling his lungs. A scream building in his throat, unable to leave his throat for the liquid flowing in his mouth. He banged his fists against the steel door, panic filling him, he couldn't resist the urge to breathe. His body jerked. Bubbles escaping his mouth as he drowned._

_He had only one thought._

_One name._

_Caroline._

 

* * *

 

"CAROLINE!"

Caroline gasped as she awoke abruptly. The scream of her name, and the tossing and turning next to her jostled her into wakefulness. She turned over, her heart seizing in her chest at the agony on Stefan's face, and the sweat pouring off of him. He must be having a nightmare.

Caroline moved over him, stroking her fingers against his cheek as she tried to soothe him, "Ssh, Stefan. I'm here. I'm right here." She continued her gentle strokes, and soft voice as Stefan eventually started to calm down.

Stefan's rapid breathing began to slow, his chest falling and rising rhythmically until his panic was all gone. He opened his eyes to see the concerned eyes of Caroline. He could still remember his dream, the memory of drowning within the safe. It wasn't pleasant, he could still taste the murky water on the back of his tongue.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, her voice gentle with worry, her eyes glittering in concern.

Stefan took a deep shuddering breath, leaning ever so slightly into Caroline's hand on his cheek, "I'm... I'm okay."

"You sure?" Caroline wanted to be sure. She stroked the back of her fingers against his cheek, "I've never seen you have a nightmare before."

Stefan looped his arms around Caroline's waist, and pulled her on top of him. He nuzzled his head against her, breathing in her comforting scent, "I've only had my memories for a few days." He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling safe now that she was in his arms, "I must have taken some time to affect me."

Caroline stroked her hands along his chest, trying to bring him as much comfort as she could. She kissed his chin, nuzzling her face against his neck, "Do you wanna go back to sleep? Will you be alright?"

"Just stay in my arms, Caroline." Stefan tightened his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent on every breath. He closed his eyes, reassuring himself that he was here, and he was safe, and most importantly Caroline was safe, "Stay in my embrace."

Caroline nodded against him, snuggling closer into his side, her hands stroking along his chest. She kissed his jaw, and whispered lovingly, "I love you, Stefan. "

"I love you, Caroline, so much." Stefan brushed kisses across her face, wherever he could reach. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths filled with Caroline as he drifted off back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight beamed through a single space between the curtains. It shone on Caroline's face hitting her eye. Grumbling, she turned in his arms, snuggling back into his chest.

Stefan smiled as Caroline snuggled against him, his own arms wrapping securely around her. He had a nightmare last night remembering his time in the safe, the first one since he'd got his memory back, and hopefully his last. The positive had been that Caroline was there for him, her loving caresses and gentle tone had soothed away the panic and pain.

Caroline fluttered her eyes open, sliding her arms across his chest, tilting her head up to ask, "How do you feel?"

"Better." Stefan smiled, feeling completely fine with his arms wrapped around Caroline.

"Good." Caroline scooted upwards to place a sweet kiss on his lips, "I don't want you to hurt ever again."

Stefan could only rest his head against her, overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. He needed to know what she felt about what Tessa said to them, "Do you think that prophecy was true? That we only love each other because of destiny?"

“No.” Caroline shook her head, "I asked Silas, he said if the prophecy affected us we would have fell in love when we first met." She hesitated to say the next bit but she knew that Stefan deserved the truth, "He said that it affected you and Elena. That three doppelgängers being in the same place confused the prophecy and brought you and Elena together instead." She bit her lip, her heart skipping in her chest, "We fell in love on our own."

Stefan nodded, what she said making sense. He did fall hard and fast for Elena, too fast, he was willing to sacrifice anything for her within mere days of knowing her. That wasn't right. Caroline however, he didn't see her at first, she was just one of Elena's friends. But then she turned, and he helped her through those difficult first months of a vampire, and he began to notice how wonderful she was. Then she became his best friend, the girl he would do anything for because she didn't deserve the hurt she'd gone through. Just like she'd said, he would move on and fall madly in love without even realising it.

Caroline narrowed her eyes trying to see if there was even the hint of regret or hurt on Stefan's face. There was none. She breathed a sigh of relief but had to ask to be sure, "Does that bother you?"

"I don't care about the past." Stefan smiled lovingly at Caroline, his hand sliding into her hair, his eyes gazing deeply into hers, "All I care about is that you're here, and you're safe." He closed his eyes, his smile turning dreamy, "You're with me."

Caroline smiled, her heart racing in her chest. Stefan speaking the words that would put her fears to rest. She touched her hand to his face, trailing her fingertips over his cheek and lips, memorizing the feel of him under her hands.

Stefan caught her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to place a tender kiss against her palm. He loved the way she touched him, it was as if he could feel her love in every brush of their skin. It was addicting, and made him never want to stop touching her.

Caroline suddenly found herself on her back, with Stefan's loving mouth spreading fire across her neck. She arched into his touch, her heart beating out of control.

Stefan trailed his fingers down her arm, smiling at the goosebumps he left in his wake. He tangled his hand with hers, raising it above her head. He gazed down into her eyes, his darkened with a mix of love and lust.

Caroline stared into his eyes gasping. Her body broke into goosebumps at his heat filled stare. Her breathing became shaky, her heart racing wildly as his kisses spread across her collarbone.

Stefan touched the bottom of her shirt, his hand skimming underneath to brush against the skin of her abdomen. He searched her eyes, looking for any hint of doubt, "I love you."

Caroline smiled, raising her hand to cup his jaw, "I love you."

Stefan lowered his mouth back to hers.

 


	17. Chapter 16 - Love You...

Stefan kissed Caroline's mouth lovingly as he explored her with his hands. At first he stroked his fingers up and down her arms, then he trailed them down the side of her breasts and down her sides until he held onto her hip. His other hand he slid down her thighs and back, teasingly close to slipping beneath his t shirt that she wore to bed and was too big for her.

Caroline ran her hands down the front of Stefan's vest, sighing at the feel of the muscles beneath her hands. She tilted her head into his kiss, running her tongue against the seam of his lips to ask entrance into his mouth, which Stefan gave with no hesitation. Thoroughly exploring his mouth, she sneaked her hands underneath his vest slowly dragging it up his chest. They broke their kiss so that he could take it off the rest of the way. She admired the view of his perfect chest in front of her, and though she'd seen the sight many times over the years this was the first time she could truly appreciate just how gorgeous he was.

Stefan smiled down at Caroline, his hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her. His breath caught at her bare chest, no bra to cover her ample assets. He admired her first, his gaze sweeping lovingly across her body, taking in all of her beauty. He couldn't resist touching her, his fingers trailing up her stomach to cup and caress her breasts in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, his breathing quickening as they hardened under his touch. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her nipple, he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Caroline released a moan as Stefan's mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue, teeth, and lips making her breath stutter and her heart race. She arched her chest towards his mouth, her fingertips trailing down his back. His mouth moved over to her other nipple to lavish it with the same treatment, and more moans left her mouth. Warmth started to build in her core, need for more of Stefan's touch filling her with desire, tension building in her that she began to grind subtly against him to find some relief.

Stefan hummed against her breast and copied her movements, grinding his boxers-covered hardness against her panty-covered core, the gasps she let out made him grin, even though he couldn't help but groan at the heat he could feel. He needed out of these boxers so that he could feel Caroline against him, skin to skin.

As if Caroline read his mind, her hands were at his waist pulling at his boxers. She pushed them off his hips, pulling them down the rest of the way with her feet, Stefan stepping out of them and kicking them out the way. She curled her legs around his waist, a moan falling from her as she could feel his length against her, if not for the remaining cloth between them, she would be feeling him slide against her folds.

Stefan moved his hands to hold her waist as he placed tender kisses across her stomach until he reached the edge of the lace covering her from his eyes. He nuzzled her panties, breathing her in before he flicked his eyes up to meet Caroline's darkened lustful gaze. She was so beautiful. He smiled at her, “Can I...?”

Caroline nodded, running her hands through his hair as she watched him closely. His fingers hooked into her panties, and he slowly pulled them down her legs. Her breath was in her throat as she watched Stefan descend on her, the first lick of his tongue had her throwing her head back moaning his name, “Stefan...”

Stefan smiled at her reaction to him. He halted his movements for the moment until Caroline's gaze returned to his. Keeping her eyes on him he pressed a delicate kiss against her centre, “You are so beautiful, Caroline.”

Caroline chewed her lip and blushed. Her eyes never strayed from the sight of Stefan between her legs. The vision alone fuelled her arousal, his desire filled eyes soaking in the sight of her before he dived into her folds again. She couldn't hold back the moans if she tried.

Stefan hooked both of her legs over his shoulders, his head nestled between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her pussy like a starving man who'd just found water. She was the most delicious thing he's ever eaten, her sweet taste bursting onto his taste buds and making him crave her even more. He wanted to bring her to heights of pleasure that she'd never experienced before, he wanted to make her fall to pieces screaming his name as he gave her pure bliss.

Caroline pushed herself up on her elbows so that she had a better view of Stefan. She moved her hips back and forth against his mouth, writhing wantonly as she could barely keep her fluttering eyelids open. He was so good, his mouth relentless in bringing her ecstasy, and she knew once his fingers joined in the fun by slipping inside of her that she wouldn't last much longer. Not under such a sensual assault of her senses.

Stefan hummed against her as he felt her thrust against him, his tongue circling her clit as his fingers slid in and out of her. He could feel her muscles squeezing him, the shuddering breaths she let out let him know that she was close. He redoubled his efforts, his digits curling just right against the spot inside her that she shook against him. He could feel her feet pushing against his back as she arched on the bed. The fluttering of her walls made him groan, the rhythmic contractions of her muscles and the fluid that flooded her channel made his dick pulse with the need to be buried inside of her.

Caroline fell back on the bed, her chest heaving with the strength of her orgasm. Stefan had made every nerve ending in her body come alive as he pleasured her. It was even better than she could ever imagine. She felt him slide up her body to cover her, his cock sliding against her pussy as he rocked against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes meeting his, the loving look in his eyes took her breath away. She couldn't believe that he loved her, even after all they'd been through over the last few weeks, it almost seemed an impossibility to her that the greatest man she'd ever known had fallen in love with her.

Stefan pushed a lock of hair away from her face, his fingers trailing down her cheek to rub his thumb against the side of her mouth, his eyes glowing as he looked at her. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met, and to know that _Caroline Forbes_ loved _him_ was the most incredible feeling. She had been there for him for years, cradling his shattered heart in her hands and gently putting the pieces back together, branding his soul with her, making her the centre of his universe and neither of them had ever known. It was him and her against the world for so long that he couldn't even tell you when he had first seen her as more than his best friend, more than his sober sponsor, to the woman he loved with his entire heart.

Caroline smiled up at Stefan, she could clearly read his thoughts in his eyes, she could see his love as if it was a tangible thing, something she could grab onto and hold close to her for the rest of eternity. He was the man she looked up to, the man that taught her how to be herself, the man that she would never hesitate to defend, the man she hid nothing from. Her best friend, her mentor, her crush, her love, her everything. She never wanted to spend another moment of this life without him, she would spend forever at his side, loving him completely until her last breath on this earth.

Stefan held himself up by the hand beside her head, the other he used to hook her leg around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes entranced by hers, the love he could read in them took his breath away. He pushed himself inside of her, a moan falling from him at how utterly perfect she felt surrounding him, gripping his length just right that shudders ran down his spine. He lowered his head to rest against hers, whispering as he reverently touched her face, “I love you, Caroline.”

Caroline stared lovingly into his green eyes that pierced her soul. She nuzzled her nose against him, never straying her eyes from his as she returned his feelings wholeheartedly, “I love you too, Stefan.”

Stefan closed the difference between them to slide his mouth over hers, his hips beginning to move, pulling back only to glide back in again, groaning at how she clenched around him. It was perfect, her body was made for him, he fitted inside her like a glove. He moved his mouth sensually against her, tasting the plumpness of her lips as he slid effortlessly inside of her. He tangled his fingers with hers, and raised their joined hands above her head as he changed the angle of his hips. He smiled against her lips as he felt her nails dig into his back.

Caroline moaned against Stefan, dragging her fingers down his back as she moved her hips with him. She tightened both of her legs around him so that she could pull him closer, so close that she could feel every part of him against her. She left his lips to spread kisses down his neck, biting his skin with her human teeth, smirking at the growls he let out. Then his thrusts got deeper, filling her so completely that she saw stars, gasping against his ear.

Stefan lowered his lips to her delectable throat, stretched and inviting in front of him, his mouth latching onto the tempting flesh. He was a vampire, was it any wonder that he was a neck man, especially as he was also a ripper. He sucked at the skin, moaning at the mark he was sure to leave, a claim on her that the possessiveness inside him needed him to make. He rolled his hips against her, making sure to grind his pubic bone against her clit, the moans in response made him go faster. He wanted to make Caroline fall apart.

Caroline sunk her hand into his hair to pull him back to her lips, she tightened her legs and vamped them around so that she was now on top. She rocked her hips against him, her eyelids fluttering as she moaned, he hit even deeper inside of her now. She placed her hands on his chest, using him for leverage as she moved up and down on his cock.

Stefan rest his hands on her hips as he watched her ride him. She was so utterly gorgeous, the way her breasts bounced with her movements, or the way she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she moaned, or the way her hair swung around her like a golden halo, enchanted him. He couldn't resist his desire to be closer to her so he sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and covering her lips with his. He curled an arm around her back, his other gliding into her hair as he began to thrust against her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck to bury in his hair as she bounced against him, her moans falling from her lips to be swallowed by Stefan's mouth. She kissed him hungrily, her fingers digging into his hair as she thrust against him. Her channel beginning to tremble around him as she began to reach her end.

Stefan panted against her mouth as he pulled her down onto his upward thrusting hips, her squeezing muscles drawing groans from his throat, his own end getting closer. He wanted to watch her, he wanted to see what Caroline looked like when she came. He pulled away so that he could watch her beautiful face. Her eyelashes were fluttering, her cheeks flushed with desire, her mouth open as she cried out. He moved his hand to her clit, rubbing against her to push her that extra inch. Less than a minute later she threw her head back and screamed his name in pure ecstasy. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, her clenching walls making him roll them onto her back so that he could pound against her.

Caroline continued to squeeze her muscles around Stefan as he pumped within her, hoping to push him off the edge. She pushed kisses across his neck, humming into his skin at the delicious aftershocks his cock gave her as he slid within her. His grunts were growing louder as his thrusts became more erratic, his fingers digging into the bedspread as his balls tightened and he thrust deeply within her. She moaned as she felt him come inside of her, holding him tightly as he groaned out her name.

Stefan collapsed on top of her breathless, trying to catch his breath from their amazing lovemaking. That was the most perfect and incredible first time, he couldn't believe how they fit together. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more, the reality surpassed whatever his brain could come up with. He rolled onto his side, keeping his arms wrapped around her. He looked into her gorgeous face, the flush still on her cheeks. He smiled, stroking the back of his hand down her face, admiring the look of pleasure in her eyes. He could get used to this vision every day of his eternity.

Caroline threw her arm over his waist as she snuggled closer, staring deeply into his satiated eyes. Smiling, she pushed her lips against his for a short loving kiss, “That was amazing.”

“Hm mmm.” Stefan hummed in the back of his throat, the bliss at having her beside him coming out in his voice to make it even more huskier, “So incredibly perfect.”

Caroline bit her lip, looking deep within his gaze to whisper, “I do love you so much, Stefan.”

“I know.” Stefan rubbed his nose against her, the smile on his face was nothing short of happy, “I love you more than I can ever say, Caroline.”

Caroline grinned back at him, his arms holding her tight, hers holding him close, their eyes locked together in an intense gaze.

They were content to stay in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

**A week later...**

Life for Stefan and Caroline had been nothing short of intense bliss. They spent their days together; reading in the library, watching TV snuggled on the couch, sharing a meal or drinks at the grill. They shared a bed every single night, making love endlessly into the dark, and when they were exhausted they curled in one another's arms to fall asleep together.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only reason that they were exhausted.

Stefan continued to be plagued by nightmares of his time at the bottom of the lake. He was alright during the waking hours, Caroline's presence beside him making him the happiest he'd ever been, it was just during the night when his happy dreams of his life with Caroline were not long invaded by the terror and fear of his time in that steel box.

Caroline was worried so she came up with a plan that would hopefully help Stefan face his fear and confront his demons. She had her mom drop off the safe that held Stefan for months, and she brought it inside the boarding house and called out for Stefan.

Stefan walked into the living room with a smile on his face at hearing Caroline's voice. A smile that slipped off his face as he saw the safe he had drowned over and over in over the summer. Immediately his breathing quickened as the feeling of water filling his lungs came over him. He turned stricken eyes to Caroline, “What is _that_ doing here?”

Caroline cautiously stepped around the safe, taking Stefan's shaking hands in hers. She kept her voice low and soothing, “I want to help you get over your PTSD. You're not sleeping properly Stefan and I'm worried about you.” She cupped his cheek, her eyes glassy as she implored him, “I hate to see you in pain.”

Stefan closed his eyes, and leaned into her palm. He knew that his ordeal was affecting his dreams, and disrupting both of their sleeps when they should be content in each other’s arms. He glanced over at the safe, his brow furrowing, “Do you honestly believe that having that here can help me?”

“I do.” Caroline smiled gently at him, her eyes wide and sincere, she stroked her thumb against his cheek and asked, “Do you trust me?”

“With everything I am.” Stefan didn't even hesitate, covering the hand she held against his cheek with his.

Caroline smiled, pressing her lips to his in a sweet and tender kiss before pulling back. She took his hand in hers to lead him over to the safe. Not releasing his increasingly tight hand hold she opened the door of the safe, and stepped back to his side, “I want you to get in the safe, Stefan.”

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands beginning to shake, “Are you sure?”

Caroline let go of his hand to cradle his face between her hands. She tenderly stroked his cheek as she smiled at him in reassurance, “I will be here the whole time. I won't leave you. You can trust that I will _never_ let anything happen to you.”

Stefan couldn't help but smile as she used his own words that he had said to her long ago in a blood stained bathroom. Who knew that scared girl would turn into his reason to get up in the morning? She was everything, and he trusted her implicitly. So much so that he got inside with only the slightest hesitation. Once he was laid down with only Caroline's blue eyes to look at he could feel his heart begin to race.

“I'm proud of you for getting in, Stefan.” Caroline smiled proudly at Stefan, so happy that he trusted her enough to follow her commands. She knew this next part would prove the hardest for him. She took hold of the door; she could see the panic fill his eyes as he realized what she was going to do. She tried to reassure him, “I will be still here, you are not alone, I will be right next to you. You need to face your fear so that you can move on with your life.” She slowly shut the door on him, cringing as she heard his breathing speeding up.

Stefan couldn't help the way his breathing came in pants as the darkness enclosed him as Caroline shut the door. He felt claustrophobic, the steel walls closing in on him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart but it was no use, his panic seized him and he began to frantically pound on the door, “Caroline? Caroline!”

Caroline chewed on her nail as she listened to Stefan's cries. Her heart broke at each one of the distressed sounds coming from him. She wanted to free him so bad but she knew he needed to do this. He needed to face his deeply buried fear.

Stefan breathed heavily as he received no response. He didn't think Caroline would leave him but his heart pounded out of control as he felt the terror of drowning overtake him, “I can't breathe. I can't-” He continues to gasp for air desperately before passing out.

Caroline opened the door, and sighed as she saw Stefan passed out, “Safe – one, Stefan – zero.” She tapped her fingers against the steel door as she tried to think of something to help Stefan. He was the hero, he was always helping others and now that it was his turn to be saved she didn't know what to do to help him.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and an idea cemented in her head.

Caroline grinned.

 

* * *

 

Stefan woke with a gasp, his breathing quickening seeing that he was still trapped in the safe. He could feel the panic at the edge of his psyche and he tried to push it back but he couldn't.

“Don't be mad.” Came a voice that made his heart stop.

Stefan slowly turned his head to see Caroline's beautiful face beside him. His breathing became quickened again, fear of hurting her in his panic attacks gripped him. His eyes widened in fear, “You have to go, Caroline. I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't.” Caroline smiled, her voice filled with confidence. She shuffled to her side, her hands raising to palm his face, her eyes locked with his scared ones, “You need to deal with the cause of it all.”

Stefan shook his head back and forth, tears spilling from his eyes, a whimper escaping him, “Please go, I don't want to hurt you. Please, Caroline.”

Caroline's heart broke. She didn't move an inch, instead she stroked his face tenderly, not showing any fear as she would never be afraid of Stefan, even if he was the ripper she would never be scared of him. She kept her voice low as she gazed into his panicked eyes, “When you were locked in that safe it was just after Elena chose Damon and you were going to Portland.”

Her words distracted him, he frowned not understanding why she was bringing it up, “What has that got to do with anything?”

“You were hurt and heartbroken. Did the pain of drowning help you to focus on something other than your heartbreak? Did losing yourself in the physical pain distract you from your emotional pain?” Caroline never stopped stroking along Stefan's face, a reassuring smile on her face as she tried to help Stefan.

Stefan couldn't help but shake his head with a knowing smile, “It wasn't Elena that got me through the pain, Caroline.” He scooted closer to rest his head against hers, “It was you.”

Before Caroline could respond Stefan continued to talk. She noticed that he was unconsciously calming down, the panic that seized him moments ago was no longer there. It was working.

Stefan took comfort from the blue sparkling eyes in front of him as he spoke, “When I... died... in the moments before coming back I would have these dreams.” He smiled at her, and unknowingly wrapped his arm around her waist to hold onto her, “At first it was Damon, telling me that I should shut it off so that I would no longer be in agony... I was tempted.”

“Of course you would be.” Caroline smiled in understanding, her thumb brushing his cheek gently, “Anyone in your situation would have at least _thought_ about it.”

“I did more than just think about it.” Stefan admitted, lowering his eyes as he remembered his moment of weakness, “I was going to do it. I was mere seconds away from flipping that switch...”

“So what stopped you?” Caroline asked curious.

Stefan lifted his head, tears clinging to his lashes and a grateful smile on his face, “You did.”

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, “How could I...”

“You held my face and told me not to do it, that I was stronger than I thought, and that you were coming for me.” Stefan let a watery smile widen his face, his eyes full of adoration for the woman he loved, “And you did. You were the one that found me. You were the one who saved me in that safe.”

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, unsure what to say in response. Was it really her that saved him if it was a figment of his subconscious between his moments of death. She couldn't answer that, but the fact that Stefan had kept his humanity was all the proof she needed that it worked.

“You are always saving me, Caroline.” Stefan kissed her with every single inch of his soul, pouring all of his love into their tender brush of lips. He didn't know how he got so lucky as to be loved by her.

Caroline kissed him back just as softly, just as lovingly, her love for him filling her. She never knew that she could love someone as much as she loved Stefan. She needed to know how he felt so she pulled away to gaze into his eyes in concern, “How do you feel now?”

“Better.” Stefan said with a smile, breathing in Caroline's presence to soothe his aching soul, she was the balm to any hurt that he'd ever felt in his entire life, because everything he had ever been through led him straight to her.

“You sure?” Caroline asked, the worry never leaving her eyes as she stroked his face.

Stefan nodded, “I just needed to be reminded that I'm stronger than I think.” He pulled her closer to his side, nuzzling his nose against hers, “That _you_ are my strength, Caroline.” He kissed the top of her head, sighing in contentedness at the feel of her in his arms, “I love you.”

Caroline smiled, a blush staining her cheeks. She tilted her head up, gazing lovingly into his gorgeous green eyes as she replied, “I love you too.”

Stefan brought his mouth down to kiss her. She was his light in the darkness, the strength he needed when he was weak, his port in a storm. She was his saviour.

 

* * *

 

**Months later...**

Stefan, Caroline, and Elena, had been kidnapped by the travelers. All three are being drained of their blood in separate locations within the building. Stefan is saved by a mysterious helper, his first thoughts were of Caroline, followed by concern for Elena. He stumbled through, barely able to stand, and by some stroke of luck he found Caroline. She was chained to the wall, blood dripping from her wrists into the buckets.

Caroline wearily lifted her head to weakly gaze at Stefan. She tried to smile, “Hey, stranger. Long time no see.” She glanced at her restraints, “I'd hug you but I'm kinda tied up at the moment.”

Stefan laughed in relief, if his girl could find the strength to tell a joke than they would be okay. The first thing he did was kiss her soundly and desperately, his voice full of pain as he asked, “Have they hurt you?”

“Besides draining my blood?” At Stefan's nod she shook her head, “No, just taking my blood from me.”

Stefan sighed in relief, if they had laid a finger on her he would tear them apart. He used the key that his mysterious stranger gave him and unlocked her restraints. She fell into his arms, and he hugged her to him tightly, just savouring the feel of her in his arms after the many days without her.

Caroline sagged against him, feeling safe for the first time since they'd been kidnapped. Her eyes were heavy and she barely had enough strength to stand but she knew she needed to hang on a little bit longer until they were away from this place.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist and carefully led her away from her cell. They looked for Elena, and thankfully it didn't take long to find her. She whimpered when she first saw them, only to sigh in relief when she saw it was them.

Stefan released Elena from her chains, and wrapped his other arm around her to help lead her and Caroline out to safety.

 

* * *

 

After escaping from the traveler's camp, Stefan, Elena and Caroline were walking along a desolate road, trying to make their way back to Mystic Falls.

“How many, uh, you know... are we supposed to have before we get our strength back?” Elena asked, still so hungry even after the few woodland creatures she had forced down.

Stefan who had his arm firmly wrapped around Caroline's waist as they walked down the road answered, “Uh... More that we've had, that's for damn sure.” He peered into the surroundings his voice full of hunger, “Let me know if you see a damn buffalo.”

Caroline couldn't help but giggle, even though she was just as hungry as her boyfriend and her best friend.

“What's so amusing, Care?” Elena asked, raising her eyebrow as she raised her arms up, “Do you have a full catered buffet hidden away somewhere?”

“No!” Caroline rolled her eyes, before a big smile covered her face, “It's just that, okay we are starved half to death, and we are stranded in the middle of nowhere but...” She kept her arm around Stefan as she looped her other through Elena's, “At least we are together.”

Elena couldn't help but chuckle, “Your delusional positivity rears its head again.” She pushed her shoulder against Caroline's as she teased, “What's next; rainbows?”

“Two rainbows.” Stefan added, a loving smile on his face as he gazed in adoration at Caroline. His little ball of sunshine. No matter how bad things got she could make everything better. She was the love that was better than all the others before it.

Caroline laughed, “Shut up!” She was about to say something when she heard the sound they've been waiting for. Her hearing wasn't working as it normally did because of how hungry she was but she was sure she heard the distinctive rumble, “I hear a car.”

Elena spun around, and sure enough coming over the hill was a truck. She stared in disbelief, before turning her amazed gaze to her best friend, “Caroline Forbes, I could kiss you right now.”

Caroline blushed.

Stefan pulled Caroline to him and kissed her with passion. He pulled back to gaze in awe at the love of his life, “You are my good luck.” He kissed her on the nose, “Love you.”

Caroline smiled back, “Love you too.”

The car pulled up beside them. Elena tried to compel the woman to give them a ride.

The woman gave them an unimpressed look, “You're trying to compel me? Who do you think freed you last night?”

Stefan, Caroline, and Elena shared a confused look.

“Get in. They're coming for you.”

 

* * *

 

Maria; the traveler helping them, drove all three into Mystic Falls. Caroline had to sit in Stefan's lap – not that either of them were complaining about that – and Elena sat in the middle of them.

Maria looked around at the deserted street in front of her, “Home, sweet home.”

Elena, who was still starved from the blood loss, saw the vein in Maria's neck throb. She stared at it hungrily and said without thinking, “I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if I drained your carotid of a few ounces?”

Maria gave Elena an annoyed look, “We're two blocks from home. Would you mind holding out, seeing as I saved your lives?”

Elena retreated.

“Elena!” Caroline admonished, “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I'm starving.” Elena said through gritted teeth.

Liv is standing in the middle of the road with her hand held out.

Stefan yells out, “Look out!”

Maria gasps and stomps down on the brake. The car comes to a screeching halt.

“What the hell is she doing?” Elena wondered.

“Trying to kill you... just a wild guess.” Maria answered, flipping the car in reverse she hits the pedal. The car lunges back a few feet, but Luke stands behind the car, his hand also outstretched.

“Get out of the car!” Stefan yelled, trying to open the door.

Maria take off her seatbelt and tried to get out of the car, but the door won't budge.

Stefan growled, “Unlock the doors!!!”

“I did!” Maria screamed back.

Suddenly, the pedal pushes itself down and the vehicle moves forward. Maria tried hitting the breaks, but nothing happens. The car continues moving forward, until it almost hits Liv. Instead of striking her, the front end of the car completely smashes in on itself, just as it would in a car crash.

After the "accident" Elena, Caroline and Stefan are both discombobulated, but fine. Maria, on the other hand, is in much worse shape. She is unconscious and blood streams from her head.

Elena is shaking her, trying to wake her up, “Oh my god!"

Stefan has made his way outside the vehicle, helping Caroline climb out as well. He is cornered by Liv and Luke, who fling him against the car. Caroline tries to help but Luke breaks her arm making her cry out. Elena hears the commotion and gets out of the car. With Stefan down, Liv starts in on Elena, snapping her leg.

Liz looked almost in tears, “I'm sorry. I really am. We need to make the doppelgänger blood useless. One of you needs to die.”

With one of her legs broken, Elena kneels on the ground, holding her body weight up with one of her arms. She is sent flying into the concrete when Liv snaps her arm in half.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, looking less conflicted than his sister, “It doesn't matter which one, really.”

Stefan tries to pull himself off the car, wanting to stop them hurting Caroline and Elena, but Luke pushes him right back into it. He growls at him, wanting to tear his head from his shoulders.

Liv and Luke have Elena, Caroline and Stefan cornered. Luke keeps his attention on Caroline and Stefan as he orders Liv, “Do it, Liv, come on!”

“No hard feelings…” Liv braces herself for what she is about to do, “Just following our coven's orders.”

All of a sudden, Stefan manages to break free, but Luke is unable to pin him back down. His magic seems to have stopped working, “Liv! Liv! What's happening?!”

Liv was beginning to panic, “I don't know!”

Elena gets up on her feet and twists Liv's arm behind her back, “What? Did your magic sputter out?”

Liv tried to pull away from Elena as she shouts to her brother, “Luke, it's started. The spell's started.”

Elena dug her nails in, “We trusted you!”

“It doesn't matter. You're going to be dead any second.” Liv even looked sorrowful for a moment.

Suddenly, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena's daylight rings stop working. Their skin starts to burn.

Stefan hissed in pain, his eyes immediately seeking his love, “Caroline!”

“Stefan!” Caroline's eyes became scared as her ring proved useless, “Our rings aren't working!”

Stefan grabbed hold of Caroline, and then Elena, “Let's get inside! Run! Now.”

 

* * *

 

Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt were trying to escape through the tunnels under the town. Matt having helped them once they ran into the grill to stop burning.

As they run, Elena suddenly starts choking on water.

Matt takes her arm in worry, “Elena!”

Caroline gasped as she clutched her throat, unable to breathe.

Stefan turned to Caroline in concern when he suddenly cowers in pain. He touches his abdomen and his hands become covered in his own blood.

Matt looked at all three of them in concern, “What's going on?”

Stefan was still clutching his abdomen as he answered Matt, “The spell unravels the witch magic. It's spreading and without the magic, I'm just someone who was shot by his dad.”

“Alright. Come on, let's keep running.” Matt encourages them, afraid for the lives of his friends, “Maybe we'll stay ahead of it.”

 

* * *

 

On the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Matt pulls out some blood bags that are stored in the trunk of his car, “There are all of the blood bags I can get my hands on.”

Elena took the bags from Matt, “Thanks. Between the four of us, that'll last a day.”

“That's a tomorrow problem. Right now, we've just got to outrun the spell, regroup in about a thousand miles and figure out a game-plan.” Stefan kept his arm firmly around Caroline's waist, not wanting to be parted from her for a second during the chaos of the travelers taking over their home.

Another car pulls up, this time carrying Jeremy and Damon. Elena runs towards Damon and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

“Jeremy, head back with Matt. We need eyes and ears in Mystic Falls.” Stefan turned to Damon and Elena, “You guys take Jeremy's car.” Stefan tightened his hold on his girlfriend, “Caroline and I are going to wait here for Bonnie.”

The group of friends said goodbye. They would meet up later, and form a plan.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan are still waiting on Bonnie near their car.

Caroline started to pace as she became anxious, “Where's Bonnie? She should be here by now.”

Stefan hugged Caroline from behind, dropping a kiss on her shoulder, “I'm going to find out what's taking so long.”

Julian; still in Tyler's body, approaches them, “I'm looking for Maria. I heard she brought you back to Mystic Falls.”

Stefan moved away from Caroline to face Julian, “Uh, yeah, she did.”

“Did she tell you where she was headed?” Julian asked, anxious to leave before Markos found him, “Cause she can't stay there. The town's completely overrun.”

Stefan looked down at his feet, not wanting to tell him that his wife was dead.

“What's the problem?” Julian looked between the two of them, he thinks they were hiding something but he couldn't be sure. All he cared about right now was getting to his wife, “Did she tell you where she was headed, or not?”

“Listen, uh, you're not going to see Maria again.” Stefan told Julian.

Julian frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“She's dead. I'm sorry.” Stefan tried to comfort Julian by touching his arm, but he recoils.

Julian blinked back tears, “Don't touch me.”

Caroline tried to intervene, “It wasn't Stefan's fault.”

Julian glared at Stefan, anger boiling in his veins, “She saved your punk ass.”

“I wasn't the one that killed her. The witches did.” Stefan told him the truth.

“Well, someone's going to pay for it.” Julian pushed Stefan.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. Whoa.” Stefan held his hands up, his body weary from everything that had happened today, “I'm in no mood to fight tonight, all right?”

Julian eyes were full of tears, the hybrid anger fuelling his rage, “Look at me. My wife's dead. I'm in somebody else's body. I've got nowhere to go because my own people are trying to kill me!”

“Listen, we're going to find a way to stop this spell and even if Mystic Falls is gone, we're going to find a way to save ourselves, all right?” Stefan keeps Julian distracted as Caroline sneaks behind him, their eyes meet for a moment, a silent communication passing between them.

Caroline sneaks behind Julian, and reached her hands out to attempt to snap his neck, but he catches her in the act. Julian lunges toward Caroline.

Before Stefan can reach them to help Caroline, he hears a sickening sound. The sound of hand tearing flesh, and of something being removed. His heart is in a vice, unable to process what that sound meant.

Julian holds a bleeding heart in his hand.

Stefan gasps in horror as he watched Caroline's skin start to desiccate, her normally beautiful pale skin turning grey. Caroline begins to fall to the pavement; dead. Stefan fell to his knees to catch her.

“There!” Julian drops Caroline's heart to the ground, “Dead doppelgänger. Stopped the spell.”

Stefan eyes were over spilling with tears as he stared into Caroline's dead unseeing eyes. Sobs ripped from his chest, cries of pure despair leaving him in desperate agony, “No! No! No!” He rocks her in his arms as he buried his face in her hair, “You're not dead. You're not dead, Caroline. Please, open your eyes.” He whimpered, his fingers digging into her arms painfully that if she was still alive she would be complaining that he was holding her too hard. An unhinged laugh escaped him as tears fell like a river from his eyes, “I love you. You can't leave me. I love you. I can't lose you. I love you. Don't leave me.”

Stefan closed his eyes and released an inhuman cry of pure heartbreak.

Caroline was gone.

Ripped from him right before his eyes.

She's dead.

Caroline's dead.


	18. Chapter 17 - ...To Death

Stefan's face was buried in Caroline's hair as he sobbed, his arms clutching her to him desperately as he wished that this was all a nightmare that he would wake up from. That this was just his over active imagination and he would open his eyes to see Caroline's beautiful face in front of him, and she would open her blue eyes and smile at him warmly as she reassured him that it was all just a dream and she was right there in front of him.

Alive.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

In his arms.

 _It was just a dream. Just a dream. I'll wake up now. I'll wake up... Now._ A whimper escaped him as he remained in the same position with the centre of his world dead in his arms. He tried again, his thoughts turning even more desperate, _open your eyes, Stefan. Wake up. She's not dead, she can't be dead, she can never be dead. OPEN YOUR EYES!!!_

Stefan opened his eyes, and a scream tore from his throat as he met Caroline's dead eyes. Cries built in his chest, tears pouring out of his eyes, his lips trembling as his heart ripped apart in his chest to nothing.

Caroline was dead. He was awake, and he was living his worst nightmare. He had lost his reason for living, the reason he woke every day with a smile on his face, the reason his heart skipped and pounded at seeing her face, the reason for every second of happiness that had made his life perfect in the last few months. She was gone forever, and he was alone.

He would never smile again.

A laugh would never rumble in his chest again.

His heart would never beat again.

His soul would be dying and lost to agony for the rest of eternity.

With shaking hands Stefan closed Caroline's eyes, his own slamming shut as with the action his soul broke, a broken cry ripping from his throat, “Caroline...”

He didn't want to live eternity without her.

 

* * *

 

Back at the dorms Bonnie was speaking to Enzo, talking about their plan to save them from being swept up in the destruction of the Other Side, “What the hell happened? Maria was the only one who was willing to help us who knew the spell.”

“ _The great beyond happened.” Enzo replied, angry that he'd been a hand hold away from coming back to life. He wouldn't give up until the darkness swallowed him whole, “And it's going to keep happening, so we need to find a way out of here and fast.”_

Bonnie looked behind Enzo and saw Caroline standing there, her heart clenched as she realised why she was in front of her, “Caroline...”

_Enzo also turned around, but he saw nothing, “What?”_

_Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she whimpered her best friends name, “Bonnie...”_

Bonnie shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, “This can't be happening.”

“ _Have you found a way to bring everyone back?” Caroline asked, preparing herself to hear what she could already see in Bonnie's eyes._

“I lost it…” Bonnie shook her head, a sob tearing from her throat as her sorrowful gaze looked at her best friend. She whimpered an apology, “I'm sorry.”

“ _You have nothing to apologize for, Bonnie Bennett.” Caroline smiled at her best friend, her own eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking as she thought about what Stefan must be going through, ”Tell Stefan that I love him so much and I have never been as happy as he made me.”_

Bonnie broke down, raising her clenched hand to her mouth to try and control her sobs. All she could do was nod at Caroline, her ability to speak lost with the death of her best friend.

“ _I'm sorry for this, Bonnie.” Caroline apologized for the pain she caused Bonnie as she touched her shoulder and passed through her to the Other Side._

Bonnie clutched her stomach as she felt the pain of Caroline's death. She continued to cry and could only think of Caroline's last request. Stefan. He was with her when she died. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

“Bon Bon-”

“Damon...” She cut him off before he could say anything more snarky, her voice was choked with pain and tears.

Damon sobered instantly, clenching his fist around the steering wheel, his stomach tightening at whatever bad thing that happened, “What is it?”

“It's Caroline.” Bonnie couldn't hold back her sobs any longer, “She's dead.”

Damon slammed on the brakes, the tyres squealing in protest as the car came to a complete halt. He felt like he had a dagger in his heart, especially when he heard Elena's sob. He closed his eyes, his mind immediately reminding him who was with her when he left. Stefan. His baby brother who was completely in love with her. The dagger twisted even further.

Bonnie could hear the screech of tyres on the other end of the phone, and Elena's sobs. She knew it was a shock, and while Damon and Caroline would never be each other’s best friend she knew it would be a shock to him. She also knew where his thoughts would lead him, and she answered him before he could even ask the question, “Stefan's with her, Damon.”

“I'm going back to him.” Damon growled, putting the car in reverse and doing a one eighty before gunning it back to his broken hearted brother. He had to ask Bonnie, “Please tell me you know how to bring her back.”

“I lost it...” Bonnie voiced was hushed with grief.

“Bonnie...” Damon hissed, anger fuelling his words, “ _My_ _brother_... has just lost the love of his life...” He pushed his foot down harder needing to get to his brother as fast as possible, “Fix. It.”

Bonnie heard the beep signalling that Damon had ended the call. She took a moment to herself to let her wallow in the fact that she had lost her sister. She just needed this one selfish moment to grieve before she could push it behind her and try to find another way to save them.

_Enzo felt pained at the knowledge that Caroline was dead. He had liked her, she was feisty and was good to banter with. She was also gorgeous, but was very obviously Stefan's. She didn't deserve to be lost to the darkness, none of them did. With a new sense of determination, he took hold of Bonnie's shoulders and stated meaningfully, his voice full of promise, “We will find another way, Bonnie.”_

Bonnie didn't know why but she believed him. She took a deep breath, calling on that reserve of strength inside of her, and nodded her head at Enzo, “Let's go find it.”

 

* * *

 

_Caroline opened her eyes as she woke. She rolled onto her side, pushing herself up into a sitting position, and promptly covered her mouth with her hands as tears filled her eyes at the heart breaking vision before her. Stefan was clutching on to her body desperately, broken cries rocking his body. It broke her heart that she could do nothing to take his pain away._

_She crawled over, reaching her trembling hand out to touch his head... and nothing. She couldn't feel him, and she knew he could not feel her touch. She sobbed in despair. She would never get to touch him or hold him again. She couldn't tell him how much she loved him, or how happy he had made her. She couldn't tell him that every single moment she spent with him from mentor to lover had been worth it. He had been worth everything._

_Even though he couldn't feel her, and she couldn't feel him, she didn't stop pretending that they could feel each other’s touch as she told his unhearing ears, “I loved you so much, Stefan Salvatore.”_

“ _And he loved you more than I've ever seen him love someone before.” A voice interrupted._

_Caroline jumped up and spun around. Her eyes widened in disbelief, “Lexi?”_

_Lexi smiled, “The one and only.” She lost her smile as she looked at her broken best friend, “You need to make it back to him. He will be lost without you.”_

“ _I want to go back to him. I need to be back with him. But...” Caroline chocked on a sob as she gazed sorrowfully at the man she loved, “Bonnie said she'd lost her chance to bring anyone back.”_

_Lexi rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, “You're just as dumb as Stefan sometimes.”_

“ _Excuse me!” Caroline's eyebrows raised almost into her hairline as she glared at Stefan's other best friend._

“ _You need a traveler to teach someone the spell right?” Lexi asked, unbelieving that Caroline hadn't thought of it herself._

_Caroline nodded, still narrowing her eyes at Lexi's previous comment._

“ _And who knows a dead traveler that must know this spell?” Lexi smirked, chuckling as she watched Caroline put the pieces together._

_Caroline creased her brow as she thought over Lexi's question. A dead traveler that knows the spell. A traveler. Her eyes widened as the realisation hit her. Silas._

“ _The fact that he's in love with you couldn't hurt.” Lexi really did laugh this time, “I doubt that he'd turn_ _ **you**_ _down.”_

_Caroline bit her lip as she turned her gaze back to her grief stricken boyfriend, “I don't want to leave him on his own.”_

_Lexi smiled sadly, placing her hand on Caroline's shoulder, “The sooner you find Silas... the sooner you can come back to him.”_

_Caroline knelt beside Stefan, the sheer misery on his face broke her heart. She once again ran her fingers down the side of his face, “I will come back to you, Stefan. I love you so much, and I would never leave you of my own choice.” She bent forward to place a tender kiss on his forehead, “I will fight to come back to you. I love you.”_

_Lexi watched on with both sadness and happiness in her heart. She was happy that her best friend had found the love he's been searching for his whole life. She had watched over him, and she saw just how happy Stefan became, how his broodiness became a thing of the past. She was sad that it was torn from him right before his eyes. She saw him after it happened, how utterly broken he was. He needed Caroline back, he wouldn't survive without her._

_Caroline reluctantly stood, taking an extraordinary amount of effort to turn herself away from Stefan. Luckily as she did, she saw Jeremy's car speeding around the corner, the car that Damon and Elena had taken. She breathed a sigh of relief, Stefan would have his brother. She felt slightly better at leaving him now._

_Lexi smiled knowingly, “You ready to go find your crazy traveler?”_

_Despite the circumstances she found herself laughing at Lexi. She could see why Stefan always had a smile on his face as he talked about her. Smiling at Stefan's other best friend she looped her arm through hers, “I'm ready.”_

_Lexi covered Caroline's arm with hers, and the both of them walked into the distance fading from sight._

 

* * *

Stefan didn't know how long he had been there with Caroline in his arms. Time had lost all meaning now that he'd lost the woman he loved more than anything. He couldn't stop staring at her face, normally so happy and beautiful, only now it was marred by dark veins and grey skin. It looked wrong to him. Caroline was smiles, laughter, colour, life... not death, not stillness, not desiccation. She was supposed to be alive and happy and in his arms for the rest of their lives. How could he move on from the one that was supposed to be _the one_? The one that was supposed to last forever. The one he would marry and settle down with in perfect domesticated bliss. How could he ever move on from his hopes and dreams? How could he ever be expected to _live_ now that his future seemed so dark? He cried even more tears, his heart aching as a thought came to him in his despair, _why should I keep it on to feel the pain of her death? If I turn it off, then I won't feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest and is laying besides Caroline's discarded heart._

Before Stefan could follow through on his tempting thought, he felt the comforting hand of his brother grip his shoulder. He closed his eyes as yet more tears spilled from his eyes. God, when would they ever stop?

Damon's eyes were wide as he saw the way that Stefan clutched Caroline to him. The cries of despair tearing from his brother's throat broke his heart in two. He knew that if Caroline didn't come back that he would lose his brother forever, he would shut it off and probably end up getting himself killed. He wouldn't let that happen.

“Damon...” Stefan whimpered his brother's name, needing his big brother to come fix it like he did as a kid, to hold him and promise him that everything would be alright. He needed Damon more than he ever had before. He raised his hand to grip his brother's on his shoulder, sobs racking his body as he spoke the words he hadn't yet voiced out loud, because to say them was to acknowledge them and then he would have to admit that they were true, “She's gone... Caroline's gone...”

Damon broke at the sound of his brother's voice. He had never heard Stefan sound that hurt, that devastated, that despaired since their mother died, and even then this was something deeper, something that had broken his very soul. Stefan had lost the other half of him. He fell to his knees behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him. He rocked them just as he did when Stefan was a boy, and he soothed him after a nightmare.

Stefan covered Damon's arms with his own, gripping on so tight it must have been painful for his brother. He tilted his head to the side to breath in the comforting scent of his big brother, and sobbed uncontrollably in his lovingly comforting embrace. He didn't want to let go of Damon because the moment he did he knew the urge to turn it all off would return.

“I've got you, little brother.” Damon rocked Stefan in his arms, pressing kisses to the top of his head like he did when he was a little boy, “I'm here.”

“I can't live without her!” Stefan cried out, feeling like his heart was about to shatter into pieces.

Damon froze, and tightened his embrace around Stefan, “We are going to get her back, Stefan.” He felt the shakes of his head under his chin and only became more determined, “We're getting her back, little brother.”

Stefan's cries quietened, and in a voice tinged with hope he asked, “How?”

“I am going to have a chat with an anchor that we all know.” Damon nuzzled his nose against his hair, and asked painfully around a lump in his throat, “Can you hang on to hope just that little bit longer, Stef? Just enough to make sure we did everything we could to bring your girl back?”

Stefan nodded, calling on that well of strength that Caroline's had instilled in him. She was the source of his strength, and he was doing her a disservice by not fighting to get her back to him with every fibre of his being.

He had grieved.

He had wallowed in his despair as he held her dead body.

Now it was time to fight.

Fight for her like she had always fought for him.

Damon smiled as he felt the fight return to Stefan's body. He knew that he would be okay from now and until the moment he saw Caroline again. He knew that his brother would be fighting hard for his girl, and he wouldn't stop until she was back. He released him from his hold, standing up he surveyed the empty streets around them. Who knew how long they would stay like that for. He stared at his brother's head, and reminded him as gently as he could, “Let's get Caroline inside away from prying eyes.”

Stefan hoisted Caroline up into his arms, and followed Damon to the dorms where his brother went to talk to Bonnie. He laid Caroline on the couch, covering her with a blanket as he waited for what his brother and Bonnie would come up with. Those two always worked well together when they made a plan.

 

* * *

 

_Lexi and Caroline were walking in the forest, they had no idea where Silas would be or if he was even here somewhere but they were taking a chance that he would be._

_Suddenly Enzo appeared in front of them, “Hello, ladies.”_

“ _Hey.” Caroline smiled at Enzo, she was grateful to see another person she knew, as she had felt a twinge of sadness at his death, even if he had committed suicide by way of her boyfriend._

“ _I'm so sorry that you are here, gorgeous.” Enzo meant it, Caroline was one of the rare good ones and her death saddened him greatly, but hopefully it wouldn't be for long. He noticed the other blonde with her and couldn't help flirt, “And who is this equally beautiful blonde beside you?”_

“ _Enzo, this is Lexi.” Caroline introduced them, “Stefan's best friend.”_

“ _And you're Damon's best friend.” Lexi eyed up Enzo with narrowed eyes, “Well, his other one as Alaric's around here somewhere.”_

“ _Alaric?” Enzo asked not hearing the name before._

“ _Damon's best friend.” Caroline answered._

“ _Did Stefan kill him as well?” Enzo smirked, even though he had technically killed himself he still saw it as Stefan was his killer._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, “No. When Elena died he died.” She waved her hand in the air, “It's a long story which we don't have time for.”_

“ _You know that was really a dick move getting Stefan to kill you to try and drive a wedge between him and Damon.” Lexi crossed her arms over her chest, and stared angrily at Enzo, “Were you jealous that Damon wouldn't be your murder buddy anymore?”_

_Enzo just smirked._

“ _Look, we don't have time for this.” Caroline glared at Enzo, “The Other Side is on the verge of collapse and we have no idea how long that will take and we have one shot at hope so shut it and help me.”_

“ _Help you with what, gorgeous?” Enzo suddenly perked up, “Have you found another traveler?”_

“ _I'm looking for him.” Caroline replied, why was it that he appeared out of nowhere when he was alive, but the moment she needed him when they were both dead he was annoyingly absent. Figures._

“ _Who is it?” Enzo wasn't aware that Caroline even knew a traveler, especially one that may be willing to help._

“ _I believe that would be me.” Silas announced his presence as he stepped out of the trees, his eyes immediately seeking out Caroline's beautiful blue eyes. He sighed, she was a sight for sore eyes, and he had thoroughly missed her since his death. He dropped in from time to time to keep an eye on her, but sometimes it was hard to see her and Stefan together. He smiled brightly at her, “Nice to see you again, lovely girl.”_

_Caroline smiled, breathing his name in a sigh of relief, “Silas.”_

_Silas strides across the distance and pulled Caroline into his arms. He held her tight, breathing in her scent that he hadn't had the pleasure of losing himself in for months. He nuzzled her ear to whisper, “Thank you for burying Amara and me together.”_

_Caroline smiled, and sunk into his embrace, “I knew that it would be what you wanted.”_

“ _I'm sorry that you died,” Silas stroked his hand along her hair, “If I was still alive I would tear the boy apart for harming you.”_

“ _Well... it was the body of my ex-boyfriend that did it.” Caroline pulled back to look into his eyes, “So, I can't really wish him dead.”_

_Silas shook his head, “Be it him inside or not, he still deserves death for hurting you.”_

_Caroline knew she shouldn't but she could not stop the smile from spreading across her lips, “I really have missed you.”_

“ _And I have missed you, lovely girl, more than you'll ever know.” Silas placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering for a long moment before releasing her, “I have kept my eye on you.” He nudged her nose with his, smirking teasingly at her, “I've seen how happy you are with Stefan.”_

_Caroline felt tears behind her lids as she thought about her boyfriend. She looked up at Silas, a tear falling down her cheek as she asked, “Will you help me get back to him? Will you help all of us come back?”_

_Silas closed his eyes as he rested his head against her, his fingers playing absentmindedly with the strands of her hair, “I will do anything for you...”_

_Caroline released a breath in relief, gratefulness in her voice, “Thank you, Silas.”_

_Silas ran his fingers across her cheek, his eyes serious as he gazed at her, his words a promise, “I will be coming back with you.”_

_Caroline swallowed and nodded. She knew that her friends, and especially Stefan, would not be happy at the decision but she knew that she had to do it. She wouldn't just use Silas to get what she wanted._

“ _Good.” Silas dropped a kiss on her surprised lips before turning to the assembled group. He arched his brow, his voice full of amusement, “So... you better get your witch so I can teach the spell.”_

“ _Be right back.” Enzo winked before blinking away._

_Lexi raised her eyebrow at Caroline, “So... there is another person we have to collect before this spell gets underway.”_

“ _Who?” Caroline frowned._

“ _Alaric.” Lexi smiled, swinging around her long blonde hair flying around, “We better get to the grill, and find him.”_

_Silas held out his hand to Caroline, “Shall we?”_

_Caroline chuckled as she placed her hand in his, “Let's go.”_

 

* * *

 

“You lost it?” Damon growled, wanting to throw his hands around Bonnie's neck, and strangle her to death in his frustration, “How can you just lose the _one thing_ needed to bring everyone back?”

“Technically Enzo lost it.” Bonnie replied, flinching as Damon threw a vase across the room she tried to reassure him, “Look, he's looking for another way.”

Damon spun around incredulous, “Oh, so travelers that are willing to help grow on trees on the Other Side do they?” He chuckled humourlessly, his eyes widened in fear for his brother, “My brother's girlfriend is over there. He will not survive her not coming back.”

“I know, Damon.” Bonnie's eyes were full of tears.

“We need to save her, Bon.” Damon implored her, his heart aching for the pain that his brother was going through, “I will lose him forever if we don't get her back.”

“I'm hoping that Enzo will find a way. He is determined to find something.” Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his tenacity, and the way he was willing to fight to the end.

“He better do.” Damon growled.

“ _Oh ye of little faith.” Enzo smirked at Damon's back, “I just so happened to have found a traveler.”_

“Already?” Bonnie asked shocked, how could he have found someone so quick.

“ _Apparently he's a friend of Caroline's.” Enzo shrugged, “And he seemed ever so happy to have seen her.”_

It took Bonnie a moment to realize just _who_ Enzo was referring to. There was only one friend of Caroline's that it could be, and just so happened to be the one that killed her father, “You've got to be fucking kidding me!”

“ _Something I said?” Enzo quirked his brow, surprised at Bonnie's reaction._

“You do realize that I can't hear who you're talking to?” Damon interrupted, annoyed at having no idea who Bonnie was talking to and why it had got her so angry, “What's going on?”

“It's Enzo, he's found a traveler.” Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to hit something.

“So what's the problem? Let's get on with it!” Damon raised his eyebrows at Bonnie, waiting for her to tell him what her problem was.

“It's Silas.” Bonnie couldn't stop the image of her father's murder running through her head, “Silas is the traveler.”

Damon knew that everybody but Caroline hated Silas, but if it could get their friends back than it was worth it. He walked over to Bonnie, and took her by the shoulders, his eyes serious as he looked at her, “You have every right to hate him and want him to stay dead. But... Caroline, Ric, Lexi, your Grams... they are over there and we have a chance to bring them back.” He tightened his hold briefly asking her, “Isn't that worth the risk?”

Bonnie kept Damon's gaze for a long moment, the hold he had on her shoulders was comforting, and shouldn't that disturb her more, that Damon Salvatore could give her comfort and reassure her. She blew a breath out, gathering her courage to face the man she hated more than anything, “Okay. We'll do it, but we need a witch to cast the spell.”

“ _I assume you still have a witch or two in your pocket?” Enzo smirked._

Bonnie smirked right back, thinking of two perfect examples, “More or less.”

 

* * *

 

Liv and Luke were driving on the only road out of Mystic Falls, fleeing from the no doubt murderous vampires after them, if they were still alive that is.

Liv stared at the car that passed them, “Oh great. Grandma just passed us.”

Luke frowned at his sister, “If you want to drive, just say so.”

“No. I want you to drive, just at a speed more fitting for two people who just tried to commit murder.” Liv shot an annoyed look at her brother.

“They are not following us. Markos stripped the town of spirit magic.” Luke was trying to reassure himself as well as his sister, “There's no way they survived it.”

Liv who was looking straight ahead replied, “Something tells me they did.”

Luke saw Elena standing in the middle of the road at the last minute. He slammed on the brakes and the tyres squeal as the car comes to a full stop, just inches from hitting Elena, who looked angry.

Elena stared at them wearing a smirk.

“And I bet if I turn around...” Luke looked back to see Stefan standing behind the car. He looked like he was a mess, his eyes red rimmed and rage within them.

“Using our own tricks against us.” Liv took off her seat belt, “Jerks.” She got out of the car and walked towards Elena. Stefan walked towards the front of the car to stand by Elena.

“A little tip. If you're gonna flee the scene of the crime,” Elena scrunched her nose, “take back roads.”

“Do you really want to do this, again?” Liv shot back.

“You mean the part where you try to kill a doppelgänger? There's no point.” Elena swallowed back the pain as she said the words, “Caroline's already dead.”

Liv looked at Elena and then at Stefan. He looked devastated. She sighed and looked back at Elena, “I know you don't believe me, but I _am_ sorry.”

“Good because you're gonna help bring her back.” Elena glared at Liv.

“Look. I get what you need from us, but if all doppelgängers are alive again, the travelers can restart their spell.” Liv explained, she wanted to help but she just couldn't, “Witch magic goes bye-bye, and all you vamps, you're goners.”

“They're not gonna have a chance to start again because in order to bring Caroline back, we're gonna have to kill them, a lot of them, including Markos.” Elena tried to convince them, beginning to feel desperate.

Luke shook his head, “We can't help you. Even if we wanted to, our coven would kill us.”

Stefan finally stepped up, his voice a low dangerous growl, “I saved your life.”

Luke felt his heart race at the murder in Stefan's eyes, “I know you did, but—“

Liv gave them an apologetic look, “We can't risk it.”

Stefan super-speeds to Luke sinking his teeth into his neck, savaging his neck as he rips into his flesh, not even caring if he swallowed any of the blood that poured from him. He was the obstacle standing in the way of getting Caroline back so he had to get him out of the way. He growled before ripping his head clean from his shoulders, dropping the body carelessly to the ground.

“No!” Liv cried out in horror, her hands covering her mouth as she watched her brother's head roll on the ground. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. Her brother, _her twin_ , was just killed in front of her eyes.

Stefan panted, blood dripping from his mouth and covering his chin, “Your brother's officially on the Other Side.” He let a devilish smile curl the side of his mouth, “Think you can risk it now?”

Liv stared at her dead brother, there wasn't even a choice to be made now, she couldn't lose him. Biting back tears she nodded.

“Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?” Stefan vamped over taking hold of Liv's arm to make sure she didn't escape from his grip on the way back.

They had everything they needed to bring Caroline back now.

They just had to figure out how to get a dozen or so travelers to kill themselves first.

No problem.


	19. Chapter 18 - Home

Jeremy and Matt were in the front of the classroom when Damon entered the classroom walking towards them, “Class is in session. First assignment—Anti-magic perimeter.” He turned to Jeremy, “Gilbert, whataya got?”

“I walked around Mystic Falls this morning to see where my hunter instincts disappeared.” Jeremy answered.

“Meaning what,” Damon screwed up his face, “your biceps shrunk, and your brain got smaller?”

Jeremy just ignored him, “Meaning that I have a supernatural urge to kill vampires, so wherever I hated you less, there was no magic.” He narrowed his eyes with a smirk at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes before they all looked down at the map of Mystic Falls, which has a big red circle drawn on it to determine the limits of the no-magic area. He surveys it for a moment before he sees the perfect place, “The cemetery's outside of the no-magic perimeter, a couple of un-populated areas other than that.”

“Brother.” Stefan spoke through the phone which was on speaker, “Not all of us can see the map.”

Elena's voice came through the speaker, “Yeah, don't forget about us.”

Damon rolled his eyes to the ceiling, his jaw clenching briefly in annoyance, “Donovan, you had one job.”

“I'll send you a picture right now.” Matt takes out his phone, took a picture of the map with his phone and sent it to Elena.

Elena receives the message, and feeling useless while everyone else was together sighed into the phone, “We should be there.”

“Nope. You should not be.” Damon shook his head even though he knew Elena couldn't see him, “You are on witch duty because without crazy locks, no one's rising from the dead. So next order of business, mass murder.” He tilted his head toward Matt, “Quarterback?”

Matt brings out another set of maps, and lays them on the desk.

“Thank you.” Damon studies the map as he talks, “OK. We got these from the Sheriff. Apparently there was some truth to her evacuation story. There's a major gas line that runs underneath the town. Now if it did leak, it could be deadly, as in massive explosion kind of deadly.”

Matt glared at Damon, “We can't blow up our home town.”

“Says one of the only people left in this group who can actually live there.” Damon finished his response with a glare at Matt.

“We're not blowing up our town.” Elena said through the phone, annoyed but not that surprised that Damon would suggest the idea, “We just need to lure enough travelers to one spot.”

“How?” Stefan's voice was filled with annoyance, “We can't lure anyone anywhere stuck out here.”

“And that's where Liz comes in. She will convince them to gather somewhere inside. Meanwhile, these two geniuses at seven will turn on the gas, let it leak.” Damon scoffed at needing Tweedledee and Tweedledum to enact their plan, “We'll have about ten minutes before anyone can smell it. You clear out. Boom! travelers gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones return.” He smiled and looked around him waiting for any negative responses, “Good? Good? Class dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

_Lexi, Caroline, and Silas walked into the Grill together looking for Alaric. Lexi made her way over toward the bar, her forehead creased in a frown at seeing him nowhere in sight, “Huh. I thought for sure he'd be here.” She craned her neck to her two companions and smirked, “If you were a history teacher turned vampire, where else would you be?”_

_Caroline raised her eyebrow at Lexi as she followed her to the bar, “You seem very intent on finding somebody you barely know.” She leant on her elbow as she smirked at her, “You only saw him those couple of days that the veil was down in Mystic Falls, right?”_

_Lexi shrugged her shoulders, “Well, I have a thing for day drinkers. Plus, he has a cute name.” She smiled coyly, her voice a giggle, “Alaric. Hmm.”_

“ _We'll find him.” Caroline smiled, before she chuckled, “Though if I know Ric he's probably stalking Damon, or Elena, or Jeremy.”_

“ _Stalker must be part of the best friend rulebook.” Lexi laughed, bumping her shoulder with Caroline's, “I've watched as you made him smile again, laugh freely with no worries.” She placed her hand on her shoulder, her eyes serious as she looked at Caroline, “I watched the two of you fall in love without realizing it.”_

_Caroline ducked her head, a blush on her cheeks._

“ _If I was still alive, I would have been hitting Stefan over the head with a bat to get him to admit his feelings for you.” Lexi grinned as Caroline let out a chuckle, “Instead I had to watch him give you longing looks that he didn't even realize he was giving you. I tell you, his jealousy of Tyler was absolutely hilarious.” She laughed, wrinkling her nose, “For me, at least.”_

_Caroline stared at Lexi in disbelief, “Stefan was jealous of Tyler? But when? He hasn't even been here since Stefan was in the safe except to say goodbye.”_

_Lexi just smirked, raising her eyebrows as she waited for Caroline to figure it out._

“ _Oh, come on, lovely girl.” Silas pushed himself up to sit on the bar, staring bemused at the confused expression on Caroline's face, “You had to have realised that he felt something for you for a long time.”_

“ _No,” Caroline swallowed, surprised at the new information, “I didn't.”_

“ _Did you think he just came out of that safe in love with you?” Lexi chuckled at how both of them were the most oblivious people at times, “He's loved you for even longer than he realizes.”_

_Before Caroline could respond, she heard a voice that brought tears to her eyes, “Mom?” She spun around to see her mom and Markos walked into the Grill. She, Lexi, and Silas listened to the conversation closely._

Liz stopped in the middle of the grill, filling her voice with authority, “Listen. I might not carry a lot of weight with you people, but I am still the Sheriff and I still represent the people who live here.”

“Travelers haven't been able to gather together for centuries.” Markos was amused that the Sheriff expected his now free people to follow a set of rules, “The last thing they'll tolerate is a list of your ground rules.”

Liz could see that her approach wasn't working, so she looked around and seeing the bar in front of her, she turned back to Markos with a smile on her face, “What if there's an open bar?”

_Caroline turned to face Lexi and Silas her eyes bright with hope, “My mom's trying to gather the travelers. They're planning something.”_

“ _Then we better head back to Bonnie.” Silas ran his hand down Caroline's arm to tangle his fingers with hers, “I have to teach the witch the chant so that we can come back.”_

“ _Okay.” Caroline blew out a breath, her stomach filled with nervous butterflies at all the things that could go wrong. She took one last look around the grill and couldn't help but growl, “Where the hell is Alaric?”_

“ _I don't know.” Lexi chewed on her lip, the only thing she could think where he'd be was at peace, “Maybe he finally found peace, although if he did, I'm going to be super pissed he beat me.”_

_Caroline and Silas both laughed as they followed behind an amusingly annoyed Lexi._

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Elena drove into the ceremony, leaving the car to walk Liv to meet Bonnie. Stefan had his hand locked around Liv's arm, not taking a single chance that he would lose her. She was Caroline's only hope, so he would make sure she stayed right where they needed her to be.

Bonnie was leaning against the tree waiting for them, “Hey guys.”

Elena smiled, “One witch as promised.” She handed Liv over before she left to get some privacy so that she could call Damon.

Stefan had to ask now that he was close to someone who could see those on the Other Side. He tried to keep his voice steady, and somehow keep the desperation out of his voice, “Is Caroline here?”

Bonnie gave Stefan a sympathetic look, “No, not yet.”

Stefan's eyes widened in panic, his heart pounding with fear, “Then you need to go get her. She needs to be here. I can't lose this chance to get her back. We... we need to get her...” His breathing quickened in his panic at losing Caroline forever, “She needs to be here.”

“Stefan, relax.” Bonnie placed her hands on Stefan's arms to try and calm him down from his panic attack, “She'll be here.”

“How can you be sure?” Stefan needed to be reassured that Caroline was coming, even if he couldn't _see her_ he needed to know that she was _near him_. He was pushing his unbearable grief to the back of his mind so that he was able to function, if he even _thought_ about her truly being gone he would lose it.

“She's with Lexi and...” Bonnie trailed off, not sure if she should mention who else would be with her.

“Silas.” Stefan closed his eyes, not sure if he should laugh or growl in anger or just be relieved that she was with someone who loved her. He decided to try to push back the conflicting feelings within him, and he took a breath, “She's with Silas, isn't she?”

Bonnie knew that she didn't have to confirm it as Stefan had already figured it out but she felt that he deserved to know regardless, “Yeah, she is.”

“ _Did someone mention my name?” Silas announced his presence to Bonnie, a smirk curving his lips after hearing Stefan realize who was protecting Caroline right now._

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to face the new arrivals. Her eyebrows almost reached her hairline as she saw that Caroline's hand was held within Silas', she would never understand the relationship Caroline had with the monster that murdered her father.

“ _Bonnie.” Caroline released Silas' hand to throw her arms around Bonnie, she held her tight and whispered in her ear, “How is he?”_

“How do you think?” Bonnie held her best friend as tight as she could, tears pricking her eyes as Caroline held her just as tightly, “He needs you back, Care.”

Stefan's eyes widened as he watched Bonnie embrace what appeared to be thin air, when he heard her say “Care” his heart skipped a beat and tears filled his eyes. Caroline was right in front of him and he couldn't see her or feel her. His lip trembled as he let out an anguished, “Caroline?”

_Caroline released Bonnie to turn and face the man she loved with all of her heart. A sob tore through her throat, all she wanted was to throw her arms around him, and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. She couldn't stop herself from moving to him, her shaking fingers touching his cheek, the tears sliding down her cheeks, “Stefan...”_

Stefan's breath caught, he could feel _something_ against his cheek, a soft brush against his skin. He closed his eyes, latching on to that feeling with everything he had. His voice was shaky as he spoke to nothing, “I can feel you, Caroline...”

_Caroline smiled, happy that Stefan could feel her so that she could give him some comfort. She directed her words at Bonnie, “Tell Stefan that I love him, and I'm coming back to him.”_

_The Other Side must be near its end if Stefan can feel Caroline's touch,_ Bonnie thought in concern, this spell needed to last long enough to bring everybody back. Shaking away her worry for now she relayed Caroline's message to Stefan, “She says she loves you and that she's coming back to you.”

“I love you so much, Caroline.” Stefan let a beautiful smile cover his face, he wanted to hold her in his arms so bad but he knew that wasn't possible, at least until later on tonight when once she returned he wouldn't let her leave him ever again. His life was _nothing_ if it didn't include her. He raised his hand to just hover in the air in front of his face, “I can't wait to wrap you in my arms.”

Bonnie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to hide her mirth.

Stefan frowned over at Bonnie, “What's so funny?”

“You're, uh, kinda...” Bonnie laughed, her eyes sparkling as she told Stefan, “Your hand is basically flat against Care's face.”

Stefan dropped his hand immediately, his cheeks feeling hot in his embarrassment. He was amazed that he could feel anything besides pain, but even without seeing her Caroline could make him feel better.

“She says she forgives you this time,” Bonnie called out, grinning amusedly at Stefan, “but next time she is gonna- Care!” Her cheeks flamed at what her best friend told her to say, she could feel them burning as she listened to Lexi howl with laughter.

“What! What did she say?” Stefan was desperate to know all that Caroline said, needing to “hear” her voice even if it was coming through Bonnie, “Please tell me.”

Bonnie looked down at the floor to avoid looking in Stefan's eyes and repeated Caroline's words, “She would work her ghostly fingers to... pull down your pants.”

Stefan's lips twitched at the corners, before stretching clean across his face, a belly laugh erupting from him. She was... Caroline... she could make him smile and laugh in the most darkest of times, “God... I miss you so much...”

“ _I miss you too, Stefan.”_ _Caroline sighed as she gazed at Stefan, his gorgeously attractive face was even more handsome as he laughed. She was glad she could at least make him slightly happy during this time._

“ _Shall we get started?” Silas asked, there was only so much time they had for him to teach the spell._

“Liv?” Bonnie called her name, when their eyes locked she nodded toward the mausoleum behind her, “Time to teach you the chant.”

Liv followed behind Bonnie, she had no choice but to learn it, Luke was on the Other Side and she needed him back. He was the only person she'd had by her side since she was born. She needed him.

 

* * *

 

Liv, Silas and Bonnie are all in the mausoleum, as Silas teaches Liv the spell to bring them back from the Other Side.

_Silas speaks the words to Bonnie, “Az vezat esvet.”_

Bonnie repeats the spell to Liv with Silas listening to make sure the words were right, “Az vezat esvat.”

Liv repeats it back to make sure she said it correctly.

_Silas corrected them, “Esvet, not -vat.” He huffed in annoyance, “I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant.”_

_Caroline punches Silas on the shoulder, “Don't be mean.”_

_Silas just smirked back._

“I swear the moment you come back to life _I'm_ going to kill you.” Bonnie rolled her eyes at the continued smirk on his face, she wanted to slap it off, “Sorry if I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity.”

“ _Ooh! I've been upgraded to a plague?” Silas grinned, thoroughly amused at the bluster of the infant in front of him. He could wipe her from existence and barely even break a sweat, “Oh. How biblical and fitting, seeing as I probably will kill a lot of people in an epic, all-inclusive way once I'm out of here.”_

Bonnie gives him an angry, all-knowing look.

“ _Silas!” Caroline hit him again, “Stop antagonizing her. Just teach the little bitch who tried to kill me and my doppelgänger friends so that I can get back to Stefan.”_

“ _Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow self?” Silas couldn't help but take a dig at his doppelgänger that was also in love with Caroline, “Is it a crime for someone so good-looking to be so sad all the time?”_

“ _Seriously!” Caroline spun to stand in front of Silas, rolling her eyes at the smug smile on his face, “Could you get over yourself for like five minutes and help teach Liv the damn spell.”_

_Silas winked at Caroline, tugging playfully on one of her blonde curls, “I love when you're all feisty, lovely girl.”_

Bonnie looked to the heavens for help before levelling Silas with an angry glare, “Just teach us the spell.”

Elena entered the crypt to talk to Bonnie, unaware of Silas and Caroline's presence. She stood beside Bonnie smiling at her, “Hey. Did you find a traveler that's going to get us out of here?”

“Yep. Learning the spell as we speak. I'd introduce you, but, um--” Bonnie chewed her lip as she decided whether or not to tell Elena who was exactly helping them. For his own gain of course.

Elena spoke to no one in particular, “Thank you, whoever you are.”

“ _Oh. Just the perfect specimen of man, that's all.” Silas smiled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as he casually leaned against the wall._

“ _Full of yourself much?” Caroline rolled her eyes at Silas, she had been doing a lot of that today. She cared about him as a friend, but he easily got on her nerves as well._

“ _What?” Silas winked, “You don't think Stefan has the perfect body?”_

_Caroline had to swallow at the image of just how perfect Stefan's naked body was. She shook her head, now was not the time to be lusting after her gorgeous boyfriend. She tried to think of a response, “That is... you're not... he is... that is not the point. Right now.”_

_Before Silas could respond he heard what Bonnie told Elena, and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her._

“Moody old lady. Kind of senile.” Bonnie said sarcastically.

Elena picked up on the sarcasm, raising her eyebrows at Bonnie, “Got it.”

_Caroline couldn't stop laughing at the pout on Silas face. No matter how much he could annoy her, she had missed him._

 

* * *

 

Matt and Jeremy scour the tunnels, looking for the gas pipe Damon outlined earlier, below the grill.

Matt was keeping his eye out for the pipe they needed, “Can we talk about the irony in us blowing up the only place dumb enough to hire us?”

“I'm sure the Salvatore's will make a generous contribution to help fix it.” Jeremy replied, as he continued to look for what they needed.

“Yeah, if they can come home. No one said killing the travelers will get rid of this anti-magic thing, although Mystic Falls might be a half-decent place to live in again.” Matt was wistful for the time before the vampires came back and their lives went to hell, “No more vampire attacks, crazy blood rituals, you know? Safe like it used to be.”

Jeremy pursed his lips, “Except I wouldn't be able to invite my girlfriend over.”

“There are worse things than having to visit your girlfriend at college on the weekends, Jer.” Matt chuckled as he followed behind him, “It's called "normal."”

Jeremy and Matt enter an open enclosure within the tunnels. Jeremy compares the pipes to those illustrated on the maps, “We're here.”

The plan was almost ready to be executed.

 

* * *

 

Elena and Damon were in the woods to discuss the status of the plan to blow up the Mystic Grill. Elena asked, “So are you good?”

“Operation Massacre... assuming Donovan knows the difference between a water-main and a gas-main... yeah, I'm good.” Damon hesitates for a moment before deciding to be honest with Elena about what the trigger for the explosion would be, “Listen... I wanted to spare you the gory details, and then I figured, well, I'll be lying, and then the whole point of the universe would be moot because you'd be pissed. So here it is; Project Kaboom needs someone to trigger the explosion, so-to-speak.”

“Okay...” Elena creased her brow in confusion before it hit her what Damon meant, “Wait—you?” She shook her head, panic filling her body at the thought of losing him, “No. Damon, no! Absolutely not.”

Damon muttered to himself, “Go with your first instinct Damon, lesson learned.”

“Look at me, Damon.” Elena grabbed Damon by the face and forced him to look into her eyes, “Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see.”

“Elena,” Damon looked at her with passion, his eyes glowing as he gazed at her, “I've seen it since the second I laid my eyes on you.”

“Then don't go on a suicide mission!” Elena practically begged.

“Listen... technically, it's only half a suicide mission because we're going to be bringing people back from the Other Side and I'm going to be with them.” Damon covered her hands with his, squeezing them to try and reassure her.

“Well, what if something goes wrong?” Elena was scared that something would go wrong and she would lose him.

“Alright... not to relive old fights, but this is my choice. I need you to respect it.” Damon couldn't even believe the words were coming out of his mouth right now. The irony, that _he_ was asking _her_ to respect his decision.

Elena shook her head, tears in her eyes, “That was a low blow...”

“I will make it back to you, I promise.” Damon lowered his head to kiss her passionately, memorizing her taste, touch, and smell _just_ in case he didn't make it back. He pulled back to smile at her, “I promise you.”

 

* * *

 

In the crypt Liv lights the candles, preparing to start the spell. She looked at the clock on her phone, which reads 6:59 pm. Taking a deep breath, she ran the words through her head one more time before she started to chant.

_Luke was beside his sister, looking after her as she began the spell, “You can do this, Liv.”_

Liv started to chant louder.

 

* * *

 

The clock tower rings as it strikes seven o'clock, knowing it was now the time for him and Jeremy to break the gas-main below the grill, “Alright. It's seven o'clock on the dot. Let's go.”

Jeremy turned another lever and gas starts spouting out. They quickly pick up their tools and leave, as the gas starts to circulates throughout the grill by a fan.

 

* * *

 

Markos and Liz were sharing a drink at the grill. He was starting to get suspicious of why she was there after she rejected a couple of calls on her phone. She knew that the missed calls were the way Jeremy and Matt told her they were safe. She had a feeling Markos wouldn't just let her leave so she smelled the air, and affected a concerned look on her face, “Do you smell gas?”

For a moment, Markos looked very suspiciously at Liz, but he soon can smell the gas as well. They both get up to investigate. They are in the back room looking around.

“I think there's a leak coming from the hatch.” Liz points to the hatch, her heart racing as she prepared to act on her quickly thought out plan. When Markos removed a vent panel to take a look at it, Liz punched him to the ground. He tries to fight her, so she pistol whips him unconscious and picks up her phone to text Damon:

**They're here. Go now.**

Liz breathed a sigh of relief and started to leave, but Markos suddenly woke up and grabbed hold of her by the leg. She struggled to shake him off.

 

* * *

 

While waiting for the signal from Liz, Damon sits outside of the town's city line, leaning on the hood of his car, and drinks a bottle of alcohol until he gets confirmation from Liz that the plan is a go. He necks the rest of the bottle before chucking it, he pushes off the hood, walks to the driver's side and gets in. He was about to drive off, but Elena gets in the passenger seat beside him. He looked at her wide eyed, “What the hell are you doing?”

“You said to respect your choice and I did.” Elena pulls her seatbelt across her, and gives Damon a pointed look, “Now, I need you to respect mine.”

“Whoa. No. No.” Damon shook his head, there is no way he's going to let Elena relive her death, “That's not how this works, Elena. The second we cross the border; you're going to feel everything... You're going to drown all over again. It's going to take you back to the night you died as a human.”

“I know what I signed up for, Damon, and I'm all in.” As Damon hesitates as he tried to think of a way to talk her out of it, Elena almost smiles, instead she raised her eyebrows, “What are you staring at? Drive!”

Grinning at Elena, he realized once again that she was as crazy as he was. Damon turned the key in the ignition and they drove off towards Mystic Falls. They crossed the border speeding toward the grill.

“Hurry! We have to die while we're still vampires, or...” Elena was about to say more when she suddenly starts choking on water.

Damon noticed the water, “No!” He slams his foot down on the pedal and starts driving more quickly. He cried out in frustration when the car isn't moving as quickly as he'd like it to be, he hit his hand on the steering wheel, “Come on!”

Elena looked over at Damon, scared that they weren't going to make it on time, “Damon...”

Damon looked over at Elena with pain in his eyes, “I know...” He takes her by the hand as they come up on the grill. They brace themselves for impact, and Damon drives the car straight through the window at the grill.

Soon after, the building explodes.

It was time.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie stood outside in the graveyard, waiting for them to show up, and for the pain to start. Suddenly, out of the trees dozens of travelers surround her.

“ _We meet again... We can do this all day, Bonnie.” Markos voice was filled with arrogance, “Your friends kill me and I come right back through you. I look forward to the déjà vu.” He touched Bonnie and passed through her._

Bonnie bends over in pain, feeling hands of the rest touch her and even more agony stabbing through her.

 

* * *

 

_After the last traveler passes through Bonnie, Elena comes running up to her shouting her name, “Bonnie!”_

“Elena!” Bonnie looked her over before asking, “Did it work? Are you???”

“ _Yes!” Elena nodded, though she was anxious to find out what happened to Damon._

“Yeah?” Bonnie breathed out in relief.

“ _Did Damon?” Elena asked, fearful of Damon not being here yet._

Bonnie doesn't know what to say.

_Damon shouted as he ran over to them, “I'm right here.”_

Bonnie sighed in relief, “Okay. When you guys pass through me, you're going to wake up with your bodies on the Other Side. I need you to get back here as fast as you can.”

“ _Okay.” Damon nodded._

_Damon and Elena both touched Bonnie's arm and they both flashed over to the charred remnants of Mystic Grill._

 

* * *

 

_Elena opened her eyes to see her body still in the car, burnt beyond recognition, except for the lapis lazuli ring on her right hand._

“ _Did you seriously wear your seatbelt?” Alaric grinned, looking at her strapped in body in the car before he turned to Elena._

“ _Oh my god!” Elena pushed herself up, a smile on her face at the sight of her pseudo father, “Alaric, what are you doing he—“_

“ _Come on. You gotta go.” Alaric took her arm gently, he wanted the whole reunion with her but they were running on a clock and she needed to get back so that Jeremy wouldn't be left alone._

“ _But what about Damon?” Elena was scared to leave Damon behind, he was all she could focus on in her panic, “I need to find him.”_

“ _No, you need to go home to your brother.” Alaric squeezed her arm as he promised, “I'll find Damon.”_

“ _I can't!” Elena felt tears in her eyes, her heart pounding, terror pulling at the edge of her being at Damon not being near her. In her state she didn't realise that his body wasn't in the car with her._

“ _Go on. Elena, get out of here.” Alaric gave her a push as his voice became more demanding, “Go.”_

“ _Okay.” Elena finally leaves. She prays that Alaric finds Damon quickly, they needed to get back to Bonnie so that they could all go home._

 

* * *

 

_Damon started to wake up, blearily opening his eyes. He surveys the room, which is in bad shape, and saw a quick look at his mutilated, badly-burnt body on the floor. It was disconcerting seeing his dead body before his eyes. He turned away from the sight only to then spot the Sheriff's foot sticking out among the rubble, “Liz! No. No. No. No.”_

_A burnt ceiling beam trapped her to the floor. Damon tried to lift it from her, but he struggled with how heavy it was until Alaric shows up to help. He can't help but stare happily at the sight of his very much missed best friend. Once they lift the beam, Alaric keeps hold of it as Damon moved something underneath it to keep it from falling back down._

_Alaric leans against the beam to smirk at his friend, “Friendly advice: When you finally get the girl, don't blow her up.”_

_Damon laughed, pulling Alaric into a back slapping hug, “Good to see you too, buddy.”_

“ _Yeah.” Alaric smiled, holding Damon tight to him for a moment. Even though he still kept an eye on those he left behind it still felt good to finally be able to interact with them._

Suddenly, Liz woke up and started to moan in pain.

_Alaric sighed in relief, “I think she's going to be okay.”_

 

* * *

 

_Luke sees that Liv is really struggling to keep the spell going. She has tears streaming down her face and blood falling from her nose, “BONNIE!” He rushed outside to find her, “Bonnie! Hey! It's too much for her. We need to start now!”_

“ _No!” Caroline shook her head, she couldn't go back to Stefan without his brother, especially after he had just risked his life to enact a plan to bring them all back, “We need to go together. Damon isn't here yet.”_

“ _I don't care.” Luke grabbed a hold of Bonnie and passed through her._

Luke briefly saw an impatient Stefan waiting before he ran to his sister.

“Come on guys, we don't have much time.” Bonnie held out her hand to them, anxious to get this over with as quickly as possible, “Grab my hand!”

“ _You don't have to tell me twice.” Enzo grabbed hold of Bonnie._

Stefan felt his hands shake as yet another person who wasn't the love of his life or his brother passed through. He glared at Enzo.

Enzo smiled as he breathed again. He sauntered away, smirking as he passed Stefan, “See you around, Stefan.”

Stefan growled angrily at him before fixing his eyes on Bonnie. Another person passed through, only it was Tyler. He clenched his hands as he looked at the man that took the light from his life. He wanted to rip him to shreds with his bare hands. He practically hissed his name, “Tyler?”

Tyler nodded, “Yeah, it's me.” He knew what Julian did, he could still see the light leaving Caroline's eyes as he ripped her heart out of her chest. He flinched.

Stefan ignored Tyler after knowing it was him. He didn't want to talk to him less he be tempted to kill him, it may not have been _him_ , but the image of him holding Caroline's precious heart in his hand was still seared into his brain and he didn't think he'd ever forget it.

He stared at Bonnie, almost willing the next person to come through her to be Caroline. He needed her back right now, the longer without her the closer he was to falling to pieces.

_Come on, Caroline! Come back to me._

 

* * *

 

_Lexi turned to Caroline, “Go. GO!”_

“ _No.” Caroline shook her head, “I can't leave Damon behind.”_

“ _You have to go!” Lexi would not let Caroline play the martyr for Stefan's brother, as he needed her to come back. She tried to tug on her arm, “Come on!”_

_Finally, Elena arrived back to the crypt. She had tears in her eyes, and felt like she could fall apart, “I can't find Damon!”_

“ _You go. I'll wait here.” Caroline encouraged Elena to go, she would wait for Damon. She wouldn't leave without him or Lexi. Stefan needed them back._

“ _No!” Elena let her tears spill free as she shook her head, her voice breaking but determined, “I'm not leaving without him!”_

“ _This place is falling apart.” Lexi also tried to get Elena to see sense._

“ _No!” Elena sobbed. She wasn't leaving without Damon._

Suddenly, Bonnie shared a nod with Caroline and Lexi before she suddenly grabbed Elena's arms and forced her to pass back through her.

 

* * *

 

“No! Bonnie!” Elena was sobbing, hurt that they would just take her choice to wait for the man she loved away from her, “Why would you do that?! I can't leave without him!”

Bonnie reassured Elena, “We'll find him!”

“Wait? What's going on? Who are we missing?” Stefan's eyes widened, his heart constricting in his chest, “Where's Caroline?!”

Bonnie starts to cough up blood. She didn't have much time left.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked in concern.

“Bonnie?” Stefan's voice was equally as worried, he watched her stumble and about to fall to the ground.

_Lexi without thinking caught Bonnie as she fell._

“No. No. No.” Lexi shook her head; she can't believe that Caroline's left on her own now as they waited for Damon to return.

Stefan couldn't believe that she was back, he tried to give her a smile but he was still watching Bonnie waiting for the sight of those blonde locks and beautiful face to fill his vision again, “Lexi!”

“I was just trying...” Lexi rubbed her hands along her arms, not believing that she had to tell her best friend that she had not only left his girlfriend on the Other Side but his brother as well, “She fell. I was just trying—“

Stefan could read Lexi like a book, he knew that something wasn't right, “What's wrong?”

Lexi shook her head, her eyes full of pity, “Damon. He's not there yet.”

Stefan felt like his heart was in a vice. His big brother who had just risked his life to save his little brother's girlfriend was not there yet. He swallowed against the tears in his throat, and had to ask, had to know that at least one of them would make it through, “Where's Caroline?”

“She's with Bonnie.” Lexi watched him breathe a sigh of relief but she had to tell him, “But, Stefan... she's waiting for Damon. She won't come through without him.”

Stefan brokenly laughed, a tear falling down his cheek, “I can't believe this is happening.”

Elena had tears welling up in her eyes, shaking her head in denial, “This isn't happening.”

Bonnie turned her head to look at her friends, “It's okay, I can do this.”

She walked away to find Damon, clutching her stomach as she held on for that much longer.

 

* * *

 

_Caroline followed Bonnie watching her closely, she could see that she was failing. She had to ask, her voice full of pain, “Bonnie, this is killing you, isn't it?”_

“I can hold on. I have to.” Bonnie held her hand out to Caroline, not prepared to take her best friend with her, “Just come through. We have to finish this!”

“ _How can I when I know that it is killing you?” Caroline sobbed, she wouldn't let her best friend die just to save her life. She wasn't worth Bonnie's life._

_Silas shared a look with Bonnie, he was about to push Caroline towards the anchor so that she could live when an angry voice yelled out._

_Markos charged toward them, “Not just yet!”_

_He was heading straight for Caroline so Silas intervened and lunged at Markos kicking him down to the ground. They begin to land punches on each other, grunts escaping them at each hit. Markos manages to straddle Silas and was preparing to land another hit when he saw Silas smile._

_The darkness blows in, a swirly hole appearing in the sky, and it sucked Markos into oblivion. Silas was clenching the ground with his eyes shut, surprised when he heard Caroline's voice call his name, he was sure that he would be sent to oblivion as well._

“ _Silas!” Caroline yelled as she ran over to Silas, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed in relief. She thought he was about to be sucked into nothing like Markos was, “You scared me! I thought you were a goner.”_

“Caroline!” Bonnie yelled out holding her hand out, desperate for her to just take it, “Come on! It's your turn!”

_Caroline shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes, “Damon's not here yet... and I don't want to be the one that kills you.”_

“ _Lovely girl...” Silas cradled her face in his hands, stroking away her tears as he gazed at her in sadness, “You need to go back.”_

_Caroline shook her head, “We are all going back together.”_

_Silas smiled, and marvelled at his very real love for this girl that made him say what he was about to say and mean it, “I'm not going, Caroline.”_

“ _What? You have to.” Caroline shook her head against his hold, her own hands coming up to rest on his chest, “There is nowhere else for you to go. You have to come.”_

“ _I have lived for two thousand years... and each one has been agony... hell... until I found you.” Silas felt the tears in his eyes, reflecting the same shine that was coming off of Caroline's beautiful blue orbs, “You made me feel truly alive for the first time since I was in Amara's arms. I love you, not more than her, but in a different and terrifyingly beautiful way.”_

_Caroline sobbed, Silas was saying goodbye to her._

_Silas gazed at Caroline in pure adoration, “I wish I could have known what it was like to be loved by you, my loveliest girl.”_

_Caroline cradled Silas' face in her palms, her eyes searching his; so similar to Stefan's and yet infinitely different, “If our lives had taken a different path. Who knows what could have been?”_

“ _I would have still fallen for you, Caroline Forbes.” Silas smiled at her, soaking in her beauty and presence for the very last time, “You are special. You are unique. You deserve every single moment of happiness to come for you. You should never be sad.” He rubbed his thumb along the side of her lips, “Because to lose your smile, would be to lose the sun.”_

_Caroline acted on instinct, pulling his face to hers, and softly covering his mouth in a tender touch of lips. It was her goodbye._

_Silas' face was full of awe as he pulled back. He could stay within her embrace for the eternity if not for his soulmate waiting for him. He gave her a lingering kiss to the forehead, breathing in her scent to hold in his heart for the rest of his days in the afterlife. He smiled at her lovingly, “I'll love you for all time, lovely girl.”_

_Caroline pushed herself off the ground stumbling away as she watched him raise his hands in the air with a serene smile on his face._

_Suddenly Damon yelled out, “Bonnie!”_

Bonnie grins in relief as she saw Damon, “Thank god!”

_Alaric appeared next and before he could say a word Bonnie touched him._

Alaric was met with the tearful and broken faces of Stefan and Elena. They were both waiting for their other half to come through Bonnie, and it was killing them that neither Damon or Caroline had made it yet.

Elena fell to her knees as she sobbed, “Please tell me that he's gonna be next. Please.”

Alaric gave her a fatherly smile, sliding down next to her as he curled his arm around her, “He's there. He and Caroline will be through in a minute.”

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that both Damon and Caroline were right there on the Other Side close to Bonnie. They just needed to come through already before he lost his mind.

_Silas knew that there was another thing he could do for Caroline in his last act. He smiled at Caroline, his voice gentle as he encouraged her, “Go to Bonnie, but neither you nor Damon touch her until I say.”_

_Caroline was confused but she went over to Bonnie and Damon._

“ _Bonnie, prepare to touch them both but don't do it until I say.” Silas called out, gathering his power inside of him._

Bonnie hovered her hand over Caroline and Damon's shoulders, watching Silas for when he would give his word, and wondering inside why exactly she was following his orders. But still she did, because she sensed something happening within her.

_Silas felt it within him, it was time. He looked over at Caroline, and smiled at her as he told her for the last time, “I love you, my lovely girl. I will carry you in my heart forever.” As a warm white light bathes him he called out, “NOW!” He closed his eyes, released his power and whispered, “I'll be with you soon, Amara.”_

Bonnie placed her hands on Damon and Caroline's shoulder. Just as Silas disappeared, Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline reappeared in the real world.

A cry of, “Damon!” was heard before he was almost barrelled over by his favourite brunette. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her in his embrace as she sobbed in his chest.

“Bonnie!” Jeremy strides over and pulled her into a kiss.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Caroline, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He saw the tears on her cheek, and at this moment he didn't care what they were for. His heart was back, he literally felt as if his own heart was back in his chest, and the constant painful ache was gone. She was back. Caroline was back. A smile covered his lips, as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

Caroline felt as if she could breathe again. She was back where she belonged, with the man she loved, and would never ever _ever_ be apart from ever again. She couldn't stay away any longer, she all but ran to him, jumping into his arms and fusing their lips together.

Stefan eagerly returned her kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her almost too tight. He pulled away to look in her eyes, they sparkled back at him and made his heart race, he went back in for another kiss.

Caroline curled her arms around his neck as she devoured his lips, never wanting to leave his arms. She tilted her head away, breathing heavily, staring into his green eyes as she whispered, “I love you, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan rest his head against hers, his eyes tearful as he gazed at her, grinning happily at the fact he could have her in his arms at all. He kissed both of her temples, her cheeks, her nose, before ghosting his lips against hers to whisper, “I love you more than anything, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline pushed her mouth onto his, her eyes fluttering closed as he kissed the breath out of her.

Stefan's mouth was in a constant smile as he exchanged loving and passionate kisses with his girl. After losing her, he wasn't planning on letting her go for a long long _long_ time.


	20. Chapter 19 - Endings

_I never truly thought about how I would die. I knew that once I destroyed the Other Side I would take the cure and kill myself to be reunited with my love. It was simple. All my centuries trapped on that Island my only thought was of dying to be with Amara._

_I never expected to fall in love with her shadow self._

_I never expected to feel so alive with Caroline._

_I never even suspected that I would feel for the most fleeting and beautiful of moments that I would want to live on this earth for her. For Caroline. I would have gladly spent my time by her side._

_But it was not to be._

_Caroline Forbes had easily and without any actual effort on her part taken my heart as her own. But the same could not be said about her, she was in love with my doppelgänger, and cared for me as a friend, though that was a precious gift all on its own. She would never truly know how deep my love for her went._

_I am happy for having known her at all._

_For those months I was out of that tomb... I actually lived. I cared, for Caroline I would have done anything. I even told her that the prophecy never applied to her and Stefan so that she would be reassured that my shadow self loved her for her._

_I gave her a push in the direction of Stefan, though I loved her more than I thought I could do. All I wanted was her happiness. Now that she is safely back in the land of the living with all of her friends I was sure that she was indeed happy._

_I had ended my life in a heroic act._

_Seriously._

_I am no hero._

_Ever since I left that tomb I had murdered, maimed, and tortured to get what I want. Only I didn't get what I want, not the way I wanted it anyway. Qetsiyah that bitch, prevented me once again reuniting with my long lost love. My anger at Tessa will never be any less than pure hot rage. She stole the love of my life. She made me think that Amara was dead for two thousand years, when in fact she was still immortal and suffering an eternity of pain as the anchor to the Other Side._

_I don't know what happened to Tessa when the Other Side collapsed, I hoped she was sucked into oblivion before she could find any semblance of peace. I hated her, and I was very much looking forward to torturing her by constantly reminding her that I had fallen for not one but two versions of Amara, and still I would never love her. Ever. The held back tears on her face had been satisfying to say the least._

_I am vindictive, evil, bloodthirsty, full of rage, passionate, cunning, arrogant._

_I am the villain of this story._

_But for one single moment... I sacrificed myself to save the woman I loved... and her friends..._

_I, Silas, died as a hero._

_And now I am in nothingness..._

 

* * *

 

Stefan still had his arms wrapped firmly around Caroline's waist as he lovingly kissed her lips with no intention of leaving them anytime soon. She was dead, and now she was back. He could never lose her again, it had almost wrecked him and he had the tiniest hope that she could be brought back, if anything happened again it would _destroy him_. There was no Other Side any more, when a supernatural died they would either find peace or... he had no clue. Oblivion? Hell? Nothing? He didn't know, and would like to never find out.

Caroline couldn't stop the trickle of tears from falling down her cheeks as she kissed Stefan back with every single ounce of love held within her soul for the beautiful man she was wrapped around. He was worth dying for. Now that she was back, she would never leave him again. She'd died for him, now she would live every single moment by his side.

 

* * *

 

Elena's face was full of tears as she looked at Damon, “I thought I'd lost you forever.”

Damon cradled her face between his palms, gazing passionately into her eyes as he smiled, “I promised, didn't I?”

Elena nodded, her voice choked full of emotion, “You kept your promise.”

Damon pulled her to him as he slid his mouth over hers and kissed her breathless.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy stared at Bonnie in amazement, he was afraid he would never see her again. He smiled at her, his eyes happy and sparkling, “I can't believe that whatever Liv did worked.”

“Jer...” Bonnie shook her head, her eyes wide in disbelief, “There was never any spell. There was nothing anyone could do for me. I was going to die,” she shrugged her shoulders, “again.”

“You lied to me?” Jeremy almost shouted, his heart aching in his chest, “You're gonna die. Again.” He shook his head, “NO! No! I won't let it happen.”

“It did happen, Jer.” Bonnie's eyes were wide, “I shouldn't be standing here in front of you right now. I should be dead.”

“Then why aren't you?” Jeremy asked, he needed to know if this was permanent or if she was going to be ripped away from him again.

 

* * *

 

Caroline finally released Stefan as she heard Jeremy's question. She dropped her legs, and turned her back to him as she faced her friends. She smiled as she felt Stefan curl his arms around her waist, the feel of him surrounding her making her feel so much better.

Bonnie met Caroline's eyes over Jeremy's shoulder, his eyes wide in shock, “It was Silas. He saved us all.” She narrowed her eyes at the little smile on her lips and couldn't help but add, “I still hate him though. I always will.”

“That's okay, Bonnie. You don't have to like him.” Caroline smiled back in reassurance, “I know that I am the only one who cared about him.” She couldn't help but smile even as she felt a pang in her heart, “But I will always be grateful for him bringing us all back.”

“How?” Jeremy asked, wanting to know what happened on the Other Side in those final moments, “How did he save you.”

“I felt something...” Bonnie tilted her head as she thought over that last moment before they all came back and Silas was engulfed in a bright white light, “Something inside of me was pulled away only to be filled... with life.”

“I don't understand.” Elena frowned in confusion, “What did he do?”

“I think...” Bonnie was unsure of what exactly Silas did, but it felt similar to what Tessa had done when she made her the anchor, “I think that the moment I touched Caroline and Damon to bring them back, Silas released the remaining power within him, and switched with me.”

“Switched with you?” Stefan asked, creasing his brow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“He became the anchor after we all came back...” Bonnie thought about what the white light usually meant for those on the Other Side, “And I think he found peace.”

“The white light...” Caroline gasped, she recalled Silas being bathed in the purest white light she'd ever seen, “You think that meant he found peace?”

“I can't know for sure.” Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, she would never know for sure.

“I hope he's with Amara now.” Caroline smiled through her tears, turning her gaze towards the stars, imagining perhaps two twinkling lights to be the eternity they had always wanted, and sent a thought to Silas meaning it with all her heart, _thank you, Silas. Be at peace. Be happy with Amara._

“Well...” Lexi finally spoke up, a grin on her face as she looped her arm through Alaric's who sent her an amused look, “As a newly alive vampire for the first time in years... I vote that we all get drunk!”

Alaric chuckled, “I second that.”

“I knew _you_ would.” Lexi winked, her voice light with flirting.

“Do you even have to ask?” Damon grinned, his eyes even happier when he met Alaric's, a hole in his heart that was his best friend had finally been filled, “I missed my drinking buddy.”

Elena couldn't keep the smile off her face. Alaric was _alive_ , Lexi was alive, _Caroline_ was also back from the dead. Everyone was back. She would never take for granted the second chance they'd all been given, and she knew that this was the only one they would ever get. If anyone died again, there was no getting them back, because there was nowhere to get them back from. They would just have to live their lives to the fullest. No regrets.

Damon smiled as he felt Elena's arm come around his waist, his own curling around her shoulders to pull her into his side. He kissed the top of her head, breathing her in for a moment to realize just how lucky he was. For a moment there he thought he wouldn't make it back, when it was just him, Caroline, Bonnie, and Silas, he thought that they would all be stuck and that it was the end for all of them. Thanks to Silas it wasn't, though he's sure that Bonnie would have sent him and Caroline over and sacrificed herself for the hundredth time. None of them deserved the friend that Bonnie was to them all.

Jeremy interlaced his fingers with Bonnie, and walked with her to wherever the hell they were going as he's pretty sure that all the vampires in the group could not enter Mystic Falls. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about was Bonnie, who was safe and alive and he had the chance to keep on loving her.

Bonnie rest her head on Jeremy's shoulder, exhausted from the day she'd just had, but also elated that those that were previously lost were now with them again. Alaric was back and immediately she could detect the changes in Damon, Elena, and Jeremy. Damon looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the curve of his lips less of a smirk and more of a smile. Elena was out and out grinning, her eyes straying between Alaric and Damon, because she didn't want to let them out of her sight, Bonnie could tell. Jeremy... Jeremy was smiling, he was happy, and she knew that part of that was her, and the other part was Alaric being back.

Stefan tightened his hold around Caroline as he watched their friends walk off together. He wanted to join them, but he needed to just hold his girl for a little longer. It still amazed him that she was truly back, he had seen her heart ripped from her chest, and now it was back where it belonged. He raised a hand from her stomach to rest over her heart, his eyes closing as he counted the rhythm. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Caroline leaned back against him, tilting her head up so that she could nuzzle against his neck, humming against him as she breathed in his scent, “You okay?”

“You're alive and in my arms.” Stefan rest his head against hers, his fingers lightly caressing her stomach with gentle touches, “I don't think I could be happier other than if this was our wedding day.”

Caroline froze and gasped, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. Stefan had just unknowingly told her that one day he would like to marry her. A smile bloomed on her face.

Stefan's fingers trembled against her skin, his breathing quickening as he'd realised what he'd said. He didn't regret it, he meant it with every fibre of his being. One day, sometime in the future, he would make Caroline his wife, and he would be with her for the rest of eternity. She was _it_ for him. Proven even more by the fact that when she died it felt like he lost part of himself. He didn't want to live without her, _he couldn't_ , and he would make sure that never happened again.

They were meant to be forever.

Caroline turned around in his arms, took his face between her palms, and tenderly brushed their lips together. She told him without words that she had thought about it too, that one day she would very much like for Stefan to be her husband, and for them to spend their eternity together. Loving each other for every single minute of every single day.

Stefan smiled against her lips before he pulled his head back to look in her blue eyes, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Caroline.” He brushed his thumb along her cheek, relishing in the softness of her skin against the pad of his thumb, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Stefan.” Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them ever closer together so that she was pressed completely against him. She bit her lip to hide the width of her grin, her fingers stroking absently at the hair at the back of his neck, as she looked into those green eyes she adored, “I want nothing more than to be with you for eternity.”

“I'm yours.” Stefan met her lips for a tender kiss, pulling back to tell her, “And you're mine.” Before kissing her softly again.

Caroline moaned, their lips moving passionately against one another, her hands moving across his back. She smiled as she pulled back, nuzzling her nose against his as she repeated his words, “You are mine, and I am most definitely yours.”

Stefan grinned before covering her mouth with his, one hand cupping her cheek as he curled the other around her waist to hold her firmly against him.

Who knew that being trapped in a safe by his evil doppelgänger, and having his memories stolen by the bitch who'd loved the originator of his face, would turn into one of the best things that had ever happened to him?

He knew that he and Caroline were always meant to be together. But if not for the dreams in the safe, or his amnesia self falling for her so deeply, or him remembering himself and knowing that he had been in love with her for a very long time, who knows how long it would have taken them to admit their feelings for one another.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Caroline was his, and Stefan was hers.

Their forever started right now.

 

* * *

 

_I don't know how long I was in this blackness. It felt almost like I had been floating for what both felt like a millennia and only seconds. It was the nothingness, there was no light, not a speck, only darkness that surrounds me._

_I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, and I certainly couldn't touch anything._

_I was absorbed within the black. Darkness on all sides, just as I had been for two thousand years, before a speck of light invaded my heart and brought the full on sunshine into my life for the too briefest of moments._

_Caroline._

_She was the light in the dark._

_Just not for me._

_My own light seemed even further away now that I was trapped somewhere worse than purgatory._

_Amara..._

_Just then I heard a pop, and a tiny strip of light was open what looked like miles in front of me. I did not know how to get to it as I couldn't move. Then it started to rotate in a circle, moving faster and faster that even vampire speed would struggle to match its speed._

_The spinning allowed more and more light to enter my dark prison, the walls of black seeming to vibrate now that the frequency of light was now gaining ever nearer. The closer it came the more calmer I became. There was no need to panic._

_I am dead._

_The light would either be salvation or damnation._

_I am ready for both._

_I close my eyes, and relaxed my body. I can see the swirling mass of colour beneath my closed eyes._

_One last thought._

_I love you..._

 

* * *

 

Silas opened his eyes, and then squinted at the beaming sun in his eyes. Where was he? He pushed himself to a sitting position, and looked around. His eyes widened in disbelief.

He was home.

Greece.

Two thousand years ago.

He got to his feet, and then promptly stumbled as he looked up.

Amara.

“Silas...” Amara smiled, her blue eyes softly glowing with love, “I have been waiting for you, my love.”

Silas ran to her, his hand gliding into her blonde hair, and pulling her to his lips as he kissed her with a frenzy he didn't think was possible.

Amara accepted his touches with ease, her own hands gliding over his back, and through his hair to repeat the pattern again. It had been so long since she could simple enjoy being with him.

“Amara...” Silas looked deeply into her eyes, needing to know where he was, and why she was here, “Am I...”

Amara smiled encouragingly, her face soft and loving, “Go on.”

“Are _we_ at peace?” Silas asked, stroking his hands down her sides as he waited for her answer.

“We are.” Amara grinned, raising her hands to caress the side of his face, “We have both suffered greatly in our two thousand years alive.” She kissed him gently, lips moving slowly against his before pulling away, “I think we deserve to be happy for at least as long.”

Silas grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers, “I love you, Amara.”

“I love you too, Silas.” Amara replied, pulling him back to her lips to share in their love for one another.

It took them over two thousand years spent apart to find their happy ending.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my fic. It's one of my personal favourites that I've written . Thanks for reading!


End file.
